Dahlia Hawthorne Escaps From Pirson
by Detsniy Off Skiword
Summary: Inspyered by epic fanfic off Ballist Dolphin. Dahlia Hawthrne strugles wif lif behend bars, ans polts a cuning paln 2 escap. Contians Dahlia/Kirstpoh ans other otter ships 2 b reveeled ass teh story continus.
1. Teh Caning Paln

**Chapter 1: Teh Caning Paln**

A/N: Hay guys, sins Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper is other, I neded a knew fanfic, sew I decided 2 dew a Feenicks Write fanfic. I got inspired by Ballistic Dophin's Daman Gnat Escaps Form Prism fanfic, ans deiced 2 dew 1 wif Dahlia. I no tat Dahlia is ded, butt pertend tat she isn't, or teh stroy won't mack sense.

Dahlia Hawthron was in pirson, ans was bored. She did kil otter prisoners, butt dint find it ass fun ass kiling innolent people. Teh police dint mind 2 much, ass she saved on their electic bills, sins she kiled prisoners, sew tey dint haf 2 use there electric chair. Dahlia was knot told tis, butt she was alowed 2 life, sins she was practicaly a executioner, except she wasn't payed, sew teh execution salary was put elsewere in teh budget.

Eventualy, Dahlia getted an evil paln 2 escap. She decided 2 trik a gard by acting kawaii, "Mr. Guard, cod u let me go?" ans he sad, "No, becos u are evil, ans tat i in pirson." ans she did teh fake crying, "Lock at me. Do u thin I cod hurt any1?" ans he stated, "U don't lock it, butt u were fond guilty off it." but she snaped bak, "I was flasely acused by Madam Fey. Ten tat Karma man forged tons off evidence against me." ans the gaurd tlod her, "If tat is teh case, it is unfortunate, butt deciding verdicts is knot my job. I cod cum in ans kep u company, if u wood lick tat." ans she smiled, "Tat wood bee a nice change off pace." sew teh grad went in2 teh cell. Dahlia ten went 2 teh tee set she had in her sell. The gourd assed, "2 kettles?" ans she explaned, "1 is neer empty, sew I prepared a knew 1." ans teh gard offered, "I'll tack teh neer empty 1." ans Dalia agred, "Tat's wat I was abot 2 say." sew she poored hem sum tea form it. He took it, butt he dint no tat IT WAS POSIONED WIF TEH ATROQINE MIXED WIF CYANITE!

"Stupid idiot." Dahlia eviled as she took teh keys form the corpse. "He shod no tat I hat tea anyway. He nether sees me use teh set. She opened the cell ans runned.

Dahlia hid arond a coroner, ans cheked if tehir was a carbord box, sins it works 4 Soulid Snap. Their was know box thou. She sneked past a gard, ans in2 another path. Ten suddenly...

...

.."EMERGENCY! CELL HAS BEEN BREACHED!" It was teh automatic alarm tat went off if a cell dore was open 4 moar ten 2 minutes. Dahlia shouted "F-CCCKKK!" under her breathe, sins she forgetted 2 clos her cell on teh way owt. Her runned arond teh maze lick prison. Ten suddnely a cop stoped her, it was...

..

.MICK MIKENS! He screamed in2 teh megaphone, "I wil arest u, ans sent u 2 teh Public Confinement, were u wil lern ur leson form teh supper violet criminals!" butt Deliah quipped, "I am teh most violet prisoner in tis hole place!" ass she garbed her umbrela, ans stabbed Meekins wif it, sew he screemed at teh big scar on his chest, ans runned 2 teh police doctor. Dalhia continued 2 ruin away, ans ten a blu man cam behind her. "Wat r u dong folowing me?" she assed, ans he declared, "Their is safety in numbres, ans we are escaping prison, witch is rely dangerous, sew safety is rely god idea, sew we wil teem up 2 escap." ans she nodded fantically.

Ten sudenly Ema! "Were do thin ur gong?" she screamed at tem, ten pualed up her bag of snackoos, ans entered teh infinite ammo code on it. Butt will she was dong tat, Dahlia ans Kristoph rummed arond her, yelling "Break and batter! Bred ans better! Breed amd bitter!" sins Amerikans say tat wen tey wake arond a pole 4 sum resin.

Ema chased tem 2 an intersuction. She knew teh path sins it was labeled, the left went 2 teh exit, ans teh rite 2 teh garden. Ema deduced tat it wood be 2 oblivious if tey went strate 2 teh exit, ans tey probably went 2 teh gaurdien, sins she woodn't except it. Sum police cam behind her, yelling, "Go left, tey must b gong 2 teh exit." ans Ema eclared "OBJECTION!" ans tey stoped 2 lissen, "It's 2 obvius 4 tem 2 dew tat. To trik us, tey dint take teh left road, witch is teh write road. Tey took teh Wright road, which is teh wrong road." ans teh plice where confussed, sew tey juts followed her ass she turned right... Butt Kristoph ans Dahlia actually went left, sins tey predited tat Ema wood go rite, assuming tey woodn't go left. Tey cam owt in teh Crimal Afairs Apartment, where teh detectives fond owt tat Matt Engarde had cheeted on Celeste. Juts ten, a bullet flu in, ans missed Dahlia and Kristoph. The Cheif Detective declared, "I wil get u wif tis necks 1, ans aimed his gun." but Dahlia retored, "Ur not very impotent, sew u can't kil us." ans he was lick, "Wat u men bye impotent!" ans Kristoph sad, "U dont evan haf a name. U seriously expect us mane villains wood be kiled by a nameless character?" ans teh chef screemed "NNNOOOOOO!" sins he proved wrong. Dahlia ans Kristoph runned down, ans teh chief shat at tem agan, butt everthin went slow motion, sew Kristoph garbed a computer, ans throwed it at teh bullet. It was 1 off those rely old CRT computers, sew it bolcked teh bulet wif think casing.

Tey arived in teh polic car park. Dahlia used teh stolen keys 2 activat a car, ans Kristohp took teh whel, ans tey drived away. Jack Martial screamed, "Steeling my car!? Tey shot u 4 tat in Texas, pardner!" ans he getted his special Texan gun, ans shot at teh car, butt it went threw teh middle ans flu between tem. Kristpoh drived easy, sew teh sun cast a shadow on teh winsheld, sew nobody cod see in teh car. Dahlia turned teh sirens on sew it locked lick tey where normal cops. "Thanks 4 teh protection, Kirssy." Dahlia cackled, ans he replayed, "Always a pleasure 2 help a yong madien lick urshelf." Dahlia put on evil face, ass she had paln, "Tack teh necks left, ten wait 4 teh rondabot, ans go north. I haf an idea 4 are hideout." ans Kristoph nodded, wif evil smirk, "I thin we cod mack an amazon teem." he commeted ass teh devil appered on his hand.

Soon, tey arived at the Blucrop place, witch was Dahlia's idea. Tey went in2 teh car park, ans ignored teh ticket machine, sins it wood son be their building. Tey toke teh elelator up 2 Redd Whit's orifice. Tey killed teh gards, ans compromised The Room. Dahlia took teh statue of Blucorp, ans panted it purple, sins she was red, ans Kristoph was blu, sew it now represented their evil allowance. Tey cackled wif evil, ass tey had a succesful paln... OR DID TEY!? (Spooky Scary Skeletons)

A/N: I hop u enjoyed tis 1st chapter. Wat will Dahlia ans Kristoph do? Who wil sotp tem? Find owt necks tim. Oslo, if u red tis Ballistic Dolphin, thanks 4 giving me inspire wif ur Gant fanfic, ass it's lick teh best stroy ever mad, apart form Dark Yagami.


	2. Pizaz ans Evil

**Chapre 2: Pizaz ans Evil**

A/N: Gald 2 c tat peeps are licking my stroy, ans I hop tat moar wil cum ans enhoy ass it continus. Moar duds are gong 2 b in tis chapre, sew it wil be evan moar intresting.

Dahlia ans Kirstop were in th Blucrop office, ans where thinking off evil thins 2 do, butt they had truble thinking. Suddenly, Kristoph worked owt wat was wrong, "We haf spent al tat tim in pirson, sew we had 2 eat teh prism fod, witch tasts terryball." ans Dahlia was lick, "Ah, how did I knot notice till now?" ans Kristoph ideaed, "Let's haf sum food we actully lick." amd Dahlia suggested, "How abot sum pisa?" ans Kristoph noded, "A prefect choice. It evan has everthin on tat food prymid tat schols take abot." ans went 2 get teh phone in teh corridor.

The phone said "Helo, this is Damninos Piaza, long-tim providars off the moat evil pizza 4 evil dudes ans evil chicks amd evil kids." sew Kirstoph explaned, "I'm caling form Blucrop, 2 order a piaz 4 Ms. April May. Her not says tat al she wants aded is sum extra chese, it specifies Whensleedayle, sins she was juts waching Wallace and Gourmet." but ten teh phone yeled, "Ur knot working wif April May! She is lactoe intolerate, sew she woodn't order chese." ans Kistoph ten blufed, "No, I am juts a lowly Blucorp worker, but she has ben starving me, ans forcing me in2 overtime, I mad teh mistke form malnutration." ans teh phone sympathyed, "Tat is unfortunate. We wil sent u a piza acording 2 teh order rite away, no change. In fat, we wil giv u 2!" ans Kristoph agred.

Kristoph wnet bak 2 trh office, "God news, Dolly. I used a bluff, ans mad tem get 2 pizzas 4 us, ans evean better news abot them..." Dahlia ten assed, "Wat's teh better news?" ans Kristoph rored, "FOR FREE!" lick teh evil dud in teh Santa movie.

(15 minuts later)

There pizzas arived, ans teh guy oslo got sum Cherry Pepsi 4 tem, sew teh 2 of tem cleered April May's desk, ans put teh dinner on it. Dahlia was rely hapy, joking, "I'm sew hungry, I cod eat an octorock." ans Kristoph chickled at tis. Kristoph ten sad, "How abot we haf a chat, sins we haf tim?" ans Dahlia nodded, "Wat dew u wish 2 tak abot?" ans he replayed, "We where bof in prison, sew how abot we tak abot how we getted their?" ans Dahlia seemed 2 lick the idea, ass she started, "I was teh daughter of the 2 worst parents I cod haf. My mother abendaned me, ans my father cared moar abot money ten his twin dauhgters." Kristoph ten inqiured, "Twin?" ans Dahlia answered, "She was knot in prison wif me, if tat's way u where asking. I safed her, sins I convined my father 2 sent he nun. I intended 2 b sent their my self, butt she getted lucky, sins she was a goodie-2-shus." ans Kristoph commeted, "No wonder u becomed teh way u where, wif how u where treted." Dahlia replayed, "I supose u our rite, but at lest I managed 2 dew a god deed ans save my sister. The same codn't be sayed 4 my step-sister. We palnned 2 steel a priceles diamond form are father, butt she tred 2 shot me, sew I stabed her. Ten my cousion, Mia Fey, fond owt, ans outted me 2 teh cops, butt a young man named Miles Edgeworth saved me." Kristoph cut in, "Miles Edgeworth? He's now teh chef prosecutor." Dahlia ten explaned, "Ten I met a man named Feenicks Wite, ans told hem 2 destory sum evidence. He did..." Kristoph assed, "U men the famos defence atturney?" ans she sad, "Who else has tat nam? Anyway, he did it... abot a yeer later, ans ten Mia Fey used it 2 arest me. Mr. Payne failed me." she finished.

Kristoph ten decided 2 tel her abot hemself, "I was known as The Coalest Defence In The West, ans I was a grate defence atturney, tat evan Right was impresed. He stole a case form me, ans I mad fake evidence, ans tricked hem in2 using it, sew he was disbared. I was later fond owt, ans he's a lawyer again. According 2 the Spirit Of Justice trailer, he's oslo a prosecutor ass well. I kiled a man named Shady Smth, becos Im evil! I evan haf black pyscho-locks abot it. Ten, to stop teh guy who helped me wif teh fake evidnece form teling any1 in a interveiw, poisoned hem, ans his dotter who was teh reel forger. The man deaded, but his dagheter is stil aliv, bcos of a jury."

Tey continued eating, butt where owt off thins 2 say.

(At teh Prosecutor's Office)

Edgeworth was rely bored, sins he had no cases, witch ment he had 2 dew paperwork. He fond paperwork rely boring, especally atfer 15 yeers off it, ans it was rely preditble, tat he cod dew it wifot his glasses. He sad 2 himself, "Wen wil sumthin hapen? Cases our much moar exitting ten tis old junk." sins Edgeowrth doesn't curse. He had left teh TV on, lissening in on it, hopping tat The Steal Samurai wood show up, but it hadn't sins teh news was on, sew he lissened carefuly, in case anythin strang had hapened. The TV sad, "Tis juts in. It appers tat a break-owt hapened at teh prison. The police did al tey cod 2 stop it, butt teh crimanals where 2 smrat 2 escap." Edgeworth was shoked, "A breek-owt has hapned!?" ans teh TV continued, "Yes, Mr. Egeworth, their was a prison breek-owt. We haf alredy confirmed 4 crinimals escpaed. First, we haf teh seeminly instignator off teh ordeal, Dahlia Hawthoern, who was lats seen alongside follow convit, Kirstop Gavin. Necks was infamos businesman ans blakmaler, Reed Whit. Last off al, we sawed teh escap off teh intrenaitonel supper-spy known only ass Phantom. Tis is Rebecca Chang, reproting form The Police."

Edgeworth threw teh paperwrok in teh bin, sins he had a case, sew he dint ned any paperwork now. 1 thin he rely licked abot been chef prosecutor was his special ofice, 4 exampel, if he pauled tis specific file, it opened 1 off those bookcase sercet pasages. he went in, garbed his fireman pole, ans slid down, declaring, "2 THE EDGEMOBILE!"

 **DA-NA-NA-NA!**

Edgeworth had teh sunroof off his car open, sew he cod slid in2 teh car form teh pole. he truned it on, ans sped owt, but he remembered 2 put hsi glasses on first, sins he neded tem 2 c, or he wood crash teh car, witch wood mak hem lok bad. Edgeworth turned on teh radio sew he had sumthin 2 lissen 2, ans it played The Eternal Diva. He enjoyed teh song, ans drov off 2 Teh Police. Ten, Sodenly, Key! Edgeowrth neerly crashed form teh shok, "KAY!? How did get in, u foolish theif!?" ans she explaned, "I got in threw teh sunroof. Sam way u did." ans Edgeworth angEdgewarth "U cod haf kiled bof of us!"

 **HOLD IT!**

"Lick u turning 2 lock at me isn't a danger either." Kay sarcasmed. Edgeowrth was taked aback, ans he lost sum of his life meter. "NNGGGOOOOHHHHH!" he screemed, ans yelled, "No moar distructions, or we wil nether arest tem." A cop car came up besid hem, ans yelled other, "Helo, Mr. Edgeowrth, but he wasnt lissening.

Kay ideaed, "Go 2 teh otter sid, I'll tak 2 her." Sew he did. Kay sad, "Edgeworth is driving, sew I'm gong 2 talk 4 hem." ans Ema sad, "Ok. Wel, we here locking 4 Red Whit, ans he is heding 2 the Write Anythin Agency." ans Kay relayed, "Redd White is gong 2 teh Right Anythin Agency." ans Edgeworth answered, "Thanks 4 telling me suthin useful tis tim." ans turned arond, in tat direction.

(At teh Write Anything Agncy)

Moring, Maya. said Fenox ass Maya cummed threw teh dore. Tey huged each otter, ans Maya pauled owt a box. Phenix tock the box, ans saw tat it was 4 hem, sew he opened it... TEN THEIR A WAS BOM IN IT! "AAAHHH!" tey bof screemed, ans tey gabred Trucy's hat, ans ten pualed owt the Magic Knickers, ans stuf teh bom in their, sew it go of hamless in tim ans space. Athena lolled, "U shod haf sean teh lok on ur feces!" ans Apolo was lick, "Athena, tat was know lafing metter. Someone set up us the bomb." ans Athena was shoked, "I thot tat was my spring-loded boxing glove. It wood haf ben sew funy if it actally was!"

Juts ten, Edgewurth! "Ur under arest!" he shoted, insanely handcufing Fedex.

 **HOLD IT!**

"Wat did he do?" Apolo assed. ans Egewurth decared, "He escapped form prison!"

 **OBJECTION!**

"Mr. Writh was nether in prism!" Atehna shooted. Edewurth replayed, "Og, sory, I thot u where Mr. Whit." ans relesed Phoinx. Edgewurth explanned, "Red Whit escapped Persian, ans he heded tis way." Sodenly, teh rom rumbed, sins teh bom wanted of. Sum sharpnel flyed owt off teh Magic Knickers. Egewroth piked it up ans aded it 2 teh Cort Record, "Tis was form a bom! Who snet a bom hear?"

 **EUREKA!**

Apolo sad, "U mntioned Red Whit. He was fond owt by Feenik, Write?" ans ever1 laffed at his clever joke. "Anyway, he wood rely hate Phenis becos off tis, so mayb he wnated 2 kil Fennec, ans used a bom, sins it wood kil us ass wel, ten we woodn't find hem owt."

Maya cut in, "Tis is teh box tat teh bom was in. I was gived it by a man wif a hat." Edeworth sad, "Tank u 4 teh help. I haf wrot down nots off everthin u sad. Now 2 thik it threw." Sodenly, Nick shooted, "Wair, I haf an idea abot it." ans ever1 truned 2 lissen, "Teh man haf a hat. He oslo had teh bomb. IT MUST HAF BEN TED TONATE!" ans ever1 gasped. Egeworth sad, "Butt he wasn't in teh reprot." ans Athena ideaed, "Mayb he was moar suttle in his escap, sew tey dint find owt." Edgewurth decided, "I shod hed 2 teh police. Gt sum moar info on the case. Ans ten he went.

Athen stated "Wat a strt 2 a cas." ans Apolo replaed, "Yes, tis is shoking. Mayb we shod hed owt areshelves, ans c if we can hlep Edgey."

A/N: Tanks 4 redding, ans ur continue sapport. I hop u enjoy, teh necks chatper wil be rely epic, sins Edgewrot wil disvocer moar stuf, ans Dahlia ans Kirspto wil do moar evil.


	3. Inflitraction And Infromachion

**Chapre 3: Inflitraction And Infromachion**

A/N: Tis stroy is gong wel. Gald 2 c peeps suporting me. Oslo, I noticed teh reveiws off tis our much buter ten teh 1s I got on Profsor Layton Vs Jack The Raper. I geass it was tru wen I herd tat Phenix Wrtie has teh best fandom ever.

Phenicx, Maya, Athena, Trucy ans Apolo runed 2 The Police, sins tey neded info, ans sins tey rely wnated it, tey runed rely fats, sew tey where evan quiker ten Teh Egemobile. Tey arived, but gard sad, "We can't let u in, sins we our investidating." sew Maya tlod tem, "But we ned 2 investigat 2!" ans tey sad, "We wont 2 let u in, butt the chef tlod us knot 2." sew tey left.

Tey hid behind the Blue Bagder, ans Phonex expalned a plane he had, "We weight 4 wen Egewurth arives. Wen he talks 2 teh reporter, tat is a distruct, sew we can snek in will it hapens." ans Trucy ans Maya noded in arguement. Apolo ans Athena had dout, butt decided knot 2 questin it, sins tey stil thot it was god plan. Edewurth ten came, ans strated taking 2 Rebeca(A/N: Teh reporter chick form teh last chaptre, in cas u forget). She explaned, "Wel, Mr. Egewurth, teh 1st thin u shod no is tat teh news restricted me." ans he replayed, "I se. I gues tey do haf limited tim 2 explan, sew I gues tey only let teh impotent stuf on teh TV." ans she answered, "Prety much. Ether way, 1st, I shod say tat Alila Titala oslo escapped. We din't menton it, sins it wood b confusing, sins most peeps wood thin we taked abot Dahlia twice." ans Edgewurth noded, "Yes, she is an obvous Dalhia rip-of." ans ten Rebeca aded, "Oslo, 4 securty resins, we codn't say tat Quercas Abla oslo escapped."

Inside, Phenic, Apolo, Maya, ans Ahenta had sneaked in. Tey tok sum police unfroms, ans disgused temselves. Tey wanted 2 Crimnal Afairs, ans met teh chef defective. Maya assed, "Y is al teh staff scuttered arund teh palace?" ans he tlod tem, "Teh escapped peeps thrwed tem at us wen we tred 2 sotp tem. Oslo, Ted Tonail set a bom of in hear. Tat's wat teh corps our 4." Fenix replayed, "Ah, tat is helpful. Y dint u mentin he escapped b4?" ans ten teh chef stoped, "Tat was privat info 4 teh police! If ur cops, ans u don't no, ten ur knot cops! Gards, arest tem!" ans teh gards cam owt off nowere, ans Metal Gear musik palyed.

Tey runned away. Tey geted in Crimal Afairs dore, butt a gard jumped in fornt... AND HE HAD TRUCE WIF A KNIF AT HER NECK!(A/N: Ha, u guys fought I forget her? She was captored al alon!)

Atena shoited, "NO! Don't brig kids in2 tis!" sins she was smrat, ans new if she sad she knowed Trucy, tey wood be identyed, ans becum wanted. Gard lolled, "Trun urslfs in, ore I elimate teh hostag."

 **TAKE THAT!**

Apolo pinched teh gard in teh noose, ans he got a noseblood. He realised Trucy, ans runed away. Apolo ans Pehnic piked up Trucy, ans friman lifeted her owt off their.

 **(Meenwil, at Watergate Land)**

Alita runned up teh ntrans path, wif her own evil paln, assing "Were's tat DAMN 4th Choas Emareld?" ten teh Evil Blu Bager cam ans assed her, "Hay, r u eval?" ans she sad, "Yes, I am." ans he decided, "We shod wrok 2geter ten." ans tey teemed up. Wacky was oslo their wif his bofrend Matchi, ans tey seen Aliana dong evil stuf, sew tey caled teh palice. Alian noticed, ans tlod the Eivl Blu Bader, "My ex is caling teh cops, let's get owr!" sew tey runned ans hided in teh whorehose tat Edgewurth was put in teh 3rd case off Investigactions.

Wocky ans Machi ten getted teh boot tat Phenics, Maya ans Peril where on in tat sam case, sins tey herd teh Wottergate River had an arcade at teh end. Tey geted there, ans palyed Street Fiter. Machi beeted Wicky, much 2 bof of their shoks. Sodenly, Wokcy ans Mahci feeled a bonk on tehir hed, ans tey faled unconshush...

Bak at teh whorehouse, Alia locked in teh boxs, ans fond teh Chaos Emrald. The Evol Blu Badder sodenly shooted "Dun't tuch it!" ans ten it exploded, sins it was a tarp. Teh Euvl Blu Bagder ten noticed Alita was hert, ans garbed teh 1st Ade Kit, ans fixed her han, sins it getted blowed of, sew he got it bak on.

 **(Bak at Blucrop)**

"F-CK TIS!" Dahlia screemed, sins she trying 2 paly Sonk on teh laptop, butt it keeped crashing. "WAT WAS TAT!" a vocs screemed, it was... APRIL MAY! She busted in, ans was lick, "Get owt off teh ofice." ans she gigled her bobs, "My chest demans it!" ans ten Dahlia ponted owt, "I'm knot a lesbean." ten Kristoph cam in ans tlod her, "I alredy haf Doly hear. I don't ned ur chest. Besids, evan if I where sincle, I woodn't be foaled by u, sins I don't lick sluts." ans May screemed in furry anger, sins she din't lick it wen she was tlod teh truth, ans stombed owt. Dahlia cometed, "Tat pink hared grill was sew rud, ans a reel b-tch, I hop she gets kiled." ans Kristoph noded, "It wood be god 2 haf her owt off are way. Mayb we shod mack a paln 2 dew sew." ans Dahlia agred, sew tey opened a planing doccument 2 plan 2 kill May.

 **(Meenwil, at teh Writ Anythin Agents)**

Pheniec, Apolo, Trucy, May ans Athena where taking wif Iris. She cometed, "Teh cops dint tel any1 tat Tonate escapped? Tey're such a buns off kids!" ans ten Phenic aded, "Oslo, u no tat ur sister escapped?" ans she replayed, "I'm knot tat Iris." ans Trucy was lick, "WTFFF!?" ans she epxlaned, "Im not Siter Iris of Haskurin Temple. Im Champion Iris of teh Unova region."(A/N: I originaly was gong 2 use teh Iris form Fenicks Wiite, butt my frend convinned me 2 use teh Iris form Pacman.)

 **(Meenwil, at teh Prosecutor's Oface)**

Fraziska ans Blackquil where discusing teh escaping, ans Blackquail mentined, "I met tat Gavin-dono in teh cilnk. Evan behind bars, he was a devilish did, evan had teh devil on his hand." Juts ten, Winston Pain runned in, screeming, "HELP ME!" ans Franziksa assed, "Way dew u want, u follish fool!?" whipping hem wif her wip. Winston tlod tem, "My evil twin broteher has kiled Lana! We ned 2 arest hem!" ans Franiska apollogized, ans Blakquill garbed his handcufs amd katana, ans sew tey want 2 stop Gaspen.

Tey tred 2 elelator down, butt it dint cum, sins it was stuk. Tey geted the maintanence dud 2 fix it, ans Gaspen was tarped in it. Tey arested hem, ans tok hem 2 teh Datention Centre. Tey strated perparing a cas, ans getted Ema 2 detective it. Tey oslo fond owt tat Larreh Butt witnesed it, sew tey getted hem 2 tesify 4 teh cas.

 **(Butt wat hapened 2 Wocy ans Micha?)**

Tey waked up in a rom. It was a dreak rom, until sum lites truned on. It was... APRIL MAY! She lolled in her rely sluty ans evil vocs. Imagine lick a female Satin combined wif Hitler, tat's hiw evil her voiec was! She declard, "Now u our my hosteges. I weighted untill u waked up." will grabing a knif, she continued, "Now, shod I strat wif teh sexy dud? Or mayb I can mes wif teh kid..." she gived her nife a lick, ans commetd, "Tat last guy's blod tasts rely sweat. Mayb I cod ad sum youthful vigor..." she evilled, locking at Mavhi. But ten a coo-coo cock want off! "Oh sh-t, my boyfirend was cumming hear. I'd beter get hem." but knot b4 tighting teh shuckles, "Teh cut-of circulation wil men I can poor moar blod form 1 palace wen I get bak. Oh, blod is sew tasty ans sexy!" she eviled ass she left The Room.

 **(At teh cortrom)**

Judge was in his secret bass, perparing 2 juge Gaspe. He was reding teh case fils, ans was taking wif his brother abot it. "Sew, Lana Sky was kiled. Tey thin it was Gaespan Pain." ans Canadian Judge sad, "Prosecuting a proscution? I'm knot shore who I fell abot tat." ans Juge sad, "Tis case is verry difcult 2 figur owt it seems. Teh only witnes was Lary Butts." amd Canadian Judge decided, "Their muts b moar 2 tis ten mets teh eye." ans Judge decided, "Isn't tat all ways how it is?" ans Candaian Judge argued, "Yes, it is. Ether way, I haf 2 go now." ans Judge sad, "Ok, bye bro."

 **(Bak at teh Blucorp Bilding)**

Dahlia ans Kristo had juts fiished there paln, so tey celbrated by sexing. Dahlia commeted, "We shod b abel 2 put teh paln in2 acton wen nobody locks, ans a trail is tomorow, sew we can act it owt in tat taril. Krstoph agred, "Yes, ever1 wil b 2 busy tring 2 find owt if Gaspin Patne rely kiled Lana, sew we can kil May, as ten escap, sew nobody wil ever no it was us. Not even L cod wrok owt tis genus paln." ans teh laptop played teh Death Vader musik.

A/N: Tanks 4 reding. I hop u our redy 4 teh epci trail. Wil aspen hav rely dun it? Or wil teh defence find anotter posabilty? And wat abot pour Wocky ans Mechi? Find owt necks tim!


	4. A Payneful Turnabout

**Chapter 4: A Payneful Turnabout**

A/N: Tis is gong 2 b teh most epic cortrom batle ever. It wil b sew god tat u won't ned 2 play Sprit Off Justie, sins tis case is juts much moar aewsum.

Franiska, Wiston ans Blakquil had put there case togeter, ans where perparing 2 defet Gaspen. Winton saded, "I can't beleve my own bother wood kil Lana lick tat." ans Blackqual aded, "Wemuts end tis case ass son as posable, 2 show we men busness." ten Franzka aded, "I wil sped teh porces up wif my wip!" aftre witch teh gren text showed up saying '2nd June, Distracted Cort, 6:30 AM, Coutroom No. 7'

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of Gaspen Payne." ten Winston, Franiska, ans Blakquil sad, "Teh prosecution is redy, ur honour." ten, "The defnce is redy ur hour." sad Phenicks, Apollo ans Maya. Juge was confuedd, "6 layers?" ans Winston satated, "We fond my bother owt, ans we codn't agre who 2 proscute, sew we decided 2 teem up." ans ten Apolo added, "Yeh, tat is y we are in a team ass well. Wif 3 prosecuters, it wood be only fare 2 haf 3 defence attorney's 4 tis case. ans Jude nodded.

Sew Jugde assed, "Cod teh porsecution giv teh opening statment?"

 **OBJECTION!**

"U forget I am hear, ans wen I'm hare, Your Honur givs teh opening statement." Blakquill reminded. Jugde was lick, "o, write. I forgeted tat. Ether eay, hear's how it gos. Basicaly, Lana Skye deaded, ans teh prosecution belives tat Gaspen Pain did it. Teh defence off course, beleves it was sum1 else who kiled her." ans teh crowd claped, sew Judge banged hs litle hamer thing, saying "Order!" ans sum idit sad, "I'l haf a banana malkshike." ans ten Judge throwed hem owt.

Blakquil explaned, "Sins Ema-dono was rely anger abot her sister geting kilt, she detectived teh case. She is are 1st witnes." ans Ema apeered at teh stand.

Franziska sad, "Simon Backquill has alredy gived ur name ans job, sew let's mov in2 teh testimoy." ans Ema replayed, "Ok, sew hear we go."

 **WITNES TITIMONY!**

 **-Wat hapened 2 my sister-**

"Okey, sew my sister was in her ofice, ans was locking in2 teh prison escap case. Ten she muts haf herd teh dore open. The kiler cumed in, ans he hed a knif. He stabed her wif it, ans..." she ten strated cry, "...she died insanely. Teh kife was stuk in her body, sew teh kiler runed away. Thier are fingerpints on teh knif, butt we dint get tim 2 analyse tem. The cas was bringed up on such shrot notice atfer al."

Judge decided, "I c. Tis sems lick a pretty tuff case 2 dew. No info on who teh kiler was, atfer al."

 **OBJETION!**

"We haf a witnes, u foolish fool!" Franziska angryed, whiping Judge. Winston aded, "He is very decivive, sew he wil tel us abot teh killer." Blakquill finshed, "Butt we can't cal hem until teh cros-exam is done."

Apolo ideaed, "We don't haf much evidance yet." ans Phenicks finished 4 hem, "Sew we shod wrok 2 find tat evidance 1st." ans Maya noded her hed, "Let's pres. 4 moar info."

 **Cris-Exanimation**

 **-Waht hapenned 2 my siter-**

"Okey, sew my sister was in her ofice, ans was locking in2 teh prison escap case."

 **HOLD IT!**

"Dew u thin tat case cod be conected 2 tis?" Apolo assed.

 **SILENCE!**

"She was reserching teh case. Nothing moar." Blackquail theoryed, "If u beleve it is, ten u ned 2 prof it." Fenicks ten ideaed, "Mayb teh kiler was 1 off teh prisoners!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Winston tlod tem, "My broter was nether in pirson. He woodn't be kiling sum1 other tat case. Unles u haf evence tat syas otherwise."

 **TAKE TAT!**

Maya showe off her Magatama, ans sad, "We wil ass hem abot it, ans if Pyscho-Locks apper, ten we haf sum idea abot teh tru nature." Judge ten shooted, "Pyscho-Locks aren't in trials, expect in tat cutsene wif Athena." ans gived Maya a penalty.

"The kiler cumed in, ans he hed a knif."

 **HOLD IT!**

"Do u haf tis knif wif u?" Pheonx assed her. She answered, "I do. Here it is, It macks 4 verry impotent evidance, espeially atfer I used Luminol, ans it truned blu. Tis proves their was blod on it. It was my sistars, sins teh kif was in her body, ans no, she din't haf a blod transfission, sew it can't haf ben sum1 elses."

 **Knife aded 2 Cout Record.**

"He stabed her wif it, ans...she died insanely."

 **HOLD IT!**

Maya ten assed, "2 no tis, u muts haf dun an autopsee." ans Ema replayed, "Off course we did. Hear is teh reprot."

The report sad, 'Lana Skye was stabed in teh bak, witch borke her spin, witch kils as son as it hapens, sew she died insanely.'

"Ten she muts haf herd teh dore open."

 **HOLD IT!**

Phoenix ten questioned, "Wat macks u thin tat?" ans Ema getted angry, "Don't mack me thin abot my sister dieing!" ans ten Jugde sad, "Yes, don't upset teh witnes." ans ten gived henix a penalty. Apolo cut in, "Sory if it herts 2 giv it thot, butt is tehre sumthin tat mack it lock lick she herd it." ans Ema ten exaplned, "Ok, sew basicaly, teh office was in bed shap, such as sum files where on teh flor, ans her compiter was smashed. She muts haf geted in2 a fit wif teh kiler, ans kocked tem other." Judge ten assed, "Cold u add tis detale 2 ur testimony." ans she saded, "Ok,, as much as I don't lick saying it."

"Teh ofice was wreked, sew she muts haf fitted her killer."

 **OBJECTION!**

The music stoped, ans Apollo explaned, "Sew, she was in a fit?" ans Ema sad, "She was, yes." ans Apolo pualed owt teh Autopc Reprot ans shooted, "Butt she stabed in teh bak!"

All teh prosecutor's exscreemed, "AAHHHH! HOW DID WE MIS TAT!?" Apolo sad, "2 stab sum1 in teh bak, u haf 2 haf sneked up behind tem!" He did teh epic green bakgrund thin, "U codn't dew it if tey where fitting u!" Ema angryed, "NO! How did u questin my sister's deth lick tat!" ans throwed a snackoo at hem! Klaviar shooted form audinece, "Don't let hem get 2 u Faruline Defective!" ans sge was evan anger, sins he hatted Klaver.

 **Wintess Testimoney**

 **-She was stabed in teh bak-**

"F-CK U APOLO! SHE WAS DEFIENTLY STABED IN HER BAC! I WIL NETHER GO ON A DAT WIF U NOW! U DISREPECT MY SISTER? WEL I DISRESECT U NOW! WEN TIS CASE IS OTHER, I WIL BEET I UP, ANS SPREY LUMNOL IN UR EYES! C HOW U LICK TAT!"

Judge thinked, "Wel, tat was an od test..."

 **OBJECTION!**

Apollo yeled, "TAT IS NO TESTIMONEY! TAT IS SLENDER!" at top of lungs.

 **OBJECTION!**

Franika sad, "Now, Apolo Justice, she was givin testmony. A bit opiniated, butt she did explan tat Lana was kiled by bakstab."

 **OBJECTION!**

Phoenixk angryed, "U can't cal tat a testimony, sisn it din't expaln how it hapend!" dong teh epic gren backgring thin. "AHH!" Franiska huged herself.

 **HOLD IT!**

Ema geted owt her police gun. She set it 2 teh max seting, ans shat police cars al other teh cortroom. Ever1 duke under tehir desks, expect Klacier, who standed there, lolling, "HAHAHAH! OKTOBERFEST!" ass teh police cars mised hem. Juts ten, a police tank flyed threw teh dorrs ans kocked Ema owt. Threw teh whole in dor, steped owt, teh chef of police... GUMSHOE!

He sad, "Soz abot tat, pal, but I herd Ema Sky was making truble, sew I rished hear 2 sotp her b4 thins getted owt off hand. If only she stayed 2 working tat big sciens machin form Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper." ans he caryed Ema 2 teh cort doctor.

Judge decidded, "Sins she's owt, we can't cros-examin her, sew I thin we sod bring in teh necks witnes."

Winston expalnned, "Are witnes is Lary Butz, who was a scurity grad at teh Prosecutor Orifice." ans Larry cam in. Winston Payne winced in pian, ans Franziska insanely whiped Larry, screeming, "U preverted foll!" Jugde was lick, "Isn't tis tat guy who was Phenick's 1st client?" ans Winston sad "Yes, he got away form me." Blackwail decided, "Let's knot let teh pats get in2 are weight. He is hear 2 testify. If he acts lick a perv, my birb wil teech hem a leson." ans Taka arived.

 **Witnes Testimny**

 **-Wat I seed-**

"Sew, I was dong my secruty guad job, ans was locking at teh screns. Lana's dores opened, ans a man wif a knif cam in. I codn't c hem wel, sins he had his bak 2 teh scren teh hole tim. But he hid hare was a lot lick tat defenant. He jabed her, ans ten waked bakwards owt off their. He muts haf wroked their, sins he mad an escap tat mad it hard 2 c hem form teh camera."

"Ah, I c." sad Judge, "Butt we can't b shore until teh cros-examination hapens." Maya tlod Apolo, "Sumthin abot tat cums off ass odd. Butt mayb we shod pres 1st."

 **Cross-Examin**

 **-Waht I sawed-**

"But he hid hare was a lot lick tat defenant."

 **HOLD IT!**

Maya tlod hem, "Simlar hare mens nothing. Any1 cod haf tat hare, evan Winson once did."

 **OBJECTON!**

Blackqual sad, "It mite knot b a devisive detial, butt it shows tat teh kiler locked lick are suspet. We haf resin 2 beleve it was hem form tat."

"Lana's dores opened, ans a man wif a knif cam in."

 **HOLD IT!**

"Was their anythin else notice abot hem?" Feenekin assed. Lary explaned, "Wel, teh camera was blak ans whit, sew I cod see tat he was weering a blak soot." ans ten he added, "Oslo, he had blak hare." Franziska lolled, "C, u fools? Teh deets pont 2 Gaspen Pain, sins he weers blak, ans has blak hare." ans Phoeni sweeted in fustration.

"He jabed her, ans ten waked bakwards owt off their."

 **OBJECTION!**

Apolo ten assed, "Sew, he juts ataked her, ans waked owt?" ans Lary respinded, "Sure did." Aoplo shaked his hed, "Butt acording 2 Ema, their was a fit!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Blackquail angered, "Sew, u thin u can go bak on wat u alredy sad? U alredy claimed their was know fit!" will Winston shaked, ten Judge assed, "Wiston, wat is wrong?" ans he sad, "Wel, I disvocered teh crim, sew I seed The Room, ans their was teh stuf lying abot. Oslo, Lana's body was away form teh desk, sew she muts haf at lest tred 2 ruin away."

 **EUREKA!**

Maya ideaed, "Now we can expaln how she getted in2 a fit, yet was stabed in teh back." ans Juge assed, "How?" ans Pheonix steped in, "She muts haf started a fit, ans kocked teh stuf other, ans ten realized tat she codn't bet hem, sew she runed, ans ten he catched her."

 **OBJECTION!**

Franziska whiped Phenics, "Fenicks Write, u foolish fool. Tat stil contradics teh testimony? How did she fit ans run wen he seed diferent?"

 **HOLD IT!**

Larreh stated, "Weight, I juts remebered sumthin. It was tat I seed a murder, sew I'm a bt scarred, ans mad a mistak."

 **Witnes Testiony**

 **-Wat I mised-**

"Wel, basiclee, I din't get 2 c everthin. Wen teh guy rised his arm, teh scren gliched, ans went static. Sew it stayed lick tat 4 a wil, ans ten it cummed bak, rite as she getted stabed. Ten the kiler waked owt. Gues everthin has 2 go rong at sum pint."

Jude decided, "Hmm, tat was unfortue. Ether weigh, teh case muts go on, ans it wil wif a cris-cros-exam." Maya ten cometed, "Tat was a ood thin 2 say. Is he trying 2 mack a new cachphase?"

 **Cross-Ecaminaction**

 **-Waht I mrsed-**

"Wen teh guy rised his arm, teh scren gliched, ans went static."

 **HOLD IT!**

Apolo assed, "Was their any feedbak in it?" ans Larreh replayed, "Wat's fedbak?" ans Phoenix explanned, "He mens lick wen teh static is there, butt u can stil see teh image apper 4 a bit." ans ten Lary thot, "No, I don't rember anythin lick tat hapening. If it did, I wood haf noticed." ans Phenicks thinked, 'Lick Larreh cod pay atention 2 anythin tat has no sexy laddies.' ans Maya replayed, "Are u shore he din't find Lana sexy?" ans ten Phenicks went "DING!" ans realised sumthin, "Larreh, did u try 2 help?" ans Lary answeared, "No, I was in teh bassment sucerity rom, ans she was on lick teh top flor, ans teh billding is rely tall, lick teh size of a gaint robot." ans ten Phoenix thot, 'Giant robot? Tat's his bets analogy?'

 **OBJECTION!**

Maya explaned, "If u wre a camera waching guy, ten u had teh powre 2 cal armed gards! Y din't u cal tem 2 help Lana!" She did teh epic gren bakgrund thin, shooting, "I thot u where the tip 2 hlep women in pearl!" 

"AAHHH!" scremed Lary, "It's be.. becos... I din't no she was dagger! Teh camera borke, remeber, juts lick how tat Sawit guy borke my cock on Cindy!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Phoenix groled, "Yu sad urself tat u seed teh guy rise his knife abov Lana! Any1, no mater how stupid, wood thin she was abot 2 b atacked!" ans Lareh rored, "Stupid!? Wat is tat ment 2 meen!?"

 **OBJECTION!**

Franiska theoryed, "If sew, shodn't he haf reacted as son ass he seed teh nife?" sew Lary explaned, "Wen I 1st seed it, I thot tat guy was delivering evidance 2 her. She is a prosectuor atfer al."

 **OBJECTION!**

Blackquil flipped a bird at Lary, ans teh bird scratched his face, wil Blackquill sad, "If sew, ten how did u rationlise abot it knot been a eviance bag?" Lareh shoved Taka away, explaning, "I'm knot a laywer, how can I kep up wif tis evidence beg thin?" Winston angryed at hem, "U shod no tis! Al proecutors do it!"

Judge banged his litle hammer thin, ans shaked his hed, "Unfortunatly, I no tat teh witnes is tat incontinent. I no form experance."

Apolo wispered, "Cod he b teh reel kiler?" ans Feniks replayed, "Know, Larreh woodn't kil a grill." ans Apolo agred, "Ok, I juts don't no hem."

 **HOLD IT!**

Nobody knowed who shooted it, ans locked arond, ans ten seed Lana standing at teh proscutor's desk! "WTFFFFFF!" screemed ever1! Butt ten Phenix relied wat hapen, "Maya is chaneling Lana! She muts went Lana 2 testify!"

Sudenly, Ema jumped in, "If my sistar is fitting, ten I ned 2 help her." ans sjoined teh prosecutter's. Judge was confussed, "Sew, now it's 5 porescutrs agenst 2 defence?"

 **OBJECTION!**

Athena ans Iris jumped threw teh whole the doors, ans joined teh defence teem. Iris tardyed, "Soz abot been late, butt Athena, been teh kid she is, was waching My Lite Pony." ans Apolo assed, "Din't u try 2 sotp her?" ans Iris answeared, "I did, butt ten I seen tat it had dragons, sew I wached." Athena ten tlod her, "Butt tat's knot impotent now. Yur Honoue, teh knew defence is redy."

Lana steped 2 teh top of teh prosecutor bench, "Sir, ass teh victim, I wish 2 testify abot tis." ans Judge screemed, "WAIT!? A GHOST!?" ans jumped under teh bench, "Ok, u can testifh, wil I try 2 find my pen, sins I lost it."

 **Witnes Testimony**

 **-How I dead-**

"It is ass y sister says, I was locking up detales in teh prison escap case. Teh dores opened, ans I tlod hem, 'Cum in'. Teh man cam in, ans waked up 2 me. I assed hem, 'Wat dew u want?'. He rised his knif, ans I bearly doged it. I runed away, ans kocked sum stuf other in depression. He catched up, ans I was... wel, u know bye now. He was cerianly Gaspen Pain, I seed his suit ans hare."

Judge arived bak, ans sad, "Hmm, teh victim's testimoney? It is very devisive by it's nature. Butt evan she cod be mistakn, hence y we muts cros-examine tis."

Iris tlod Athena, "We muts b very careful. A bad pres, ans she wil probaly kock it don, ans sins she's teh victim, tey wil be incilned 2 belief her."

 **Corss-Examination**

 **-How I dead-**

"He rised his knif, ans I bearly doged it."

 **HOLD IT!**

Athena assed, "Sew, he waked up 2 u, carring a knif?" ans Lana answered, "Yes, tat is wat hapened." Apolo ten cut in, "Butt u questioned wat he wanted. If sum1 wif a knif waked up 2 me, I woodn't talk 2 hem, I'd juts run."

Lana answeared, "Wel, he had it hiden until he ataked."

 **HOLD IT!**

Phoenix ten bringed up a porblem, "Butt he was carying it. Larreh sad it wasn't in a evidance bag." ans ten Lary commeted, "Yeah, he was carying it 2 her wif his bear hands."

 **OBJECTION!**

Ema replayed, "U can't cary sumthin wif bear hands..." ans ten did teh epic gren bakgrund thin, "Tey haf no thums, ans tey woodn't leaf fingerprince!"

Judge banged his litle hamer thin, "We haf alredy estsblished tat Mr. Butts is rely dum, sew he juts made a obvios mistak." ans ten penalized teh prosecution.

Iris continued, "Wel, anyway, teh pont is, tat a guy waked up 2 Lana wif a knif in bare hands, ans she din't sem bothered? Tis is a contradition, rite?" sins she was lawyering 4 teh 1st tim, ans wasn't shore abot it.

Blakquil commeted, "I haf 2 agre wif Iris-dono. It sems unlikely tat sum1 wood b sew casul 2 a dud wif a knife."

Lana argued, "I thot he was deliverying it ass eviance."

Blakquil commeted, "We haf alredy eSTABlished(GEDDIT!) tat it was knot in an eviace bag." sew Lana ansewared, "I din't thin he had 1, ans sew had 2 brig it in his hands.

 **OBJEVTION!**

Ten teh thin were scrols teh charavters wif teh 'BOM! BOM! BOM!' sonds hapened, ans ten sudenly Edgeworth! "I giv ever prosecutor in teh district a unlimited suply off evidance bags, ans haf tem cary at lest 5 at al tims, juts in case off finding sum evivance."

 **HOLD IT!**

"Mayb Gaspen Payne forgetted." Franzika theoryed. Edgwoeth shaked hed, "Know, ever sins tat prat off teh Duel Destinys credits, I haf gards chek his inventory wen he leves, ans wen he last left, he had 10 evidance bags. He woodn't 1 pies off evivace ans knot put it in bag. It wood b les suspicious."

Franizka whiped Gaspen Payne, "U foolish foal who can't evan try 2 mak a basic atempt 2 cover urself!" ans he scremaed, "But I don't dew it, it was faker." sew Winston lolled, "Faker, I thin ur teh fake prosecutor arund hear. U compare urshelf 2 me? Ha! Ur knot evan god enuf 2 be my fake!"

Gaspen angryed, "I'll mack u eat those worlds!" ans garbbed teh prat where Winston sad, "Faker, I thin ur teh fake prosecutor arund hear. U compare urshelf 2 me? Ha! Ur knot evan god enuf 2 be my fake!" ans shaved teh words in2 his moth.

Judge shaked his hed, "Defence, try 2 kep ur cilent under control." ans penaltyed teh defence. Phenix thot, 'Butt tat was his falt, I don't make hem do it.'

"I runed away, ans kocked sum stuf other in depression."

 **HOLD IT!**

Apollo assed her, "4 teh record, wat kind off stuf was kocked other?"

Teh ding sond hapened, ass Iris had idea, "We shod get Lana, Ema ans Larreh 2 writ don wat was kocked down, ans compare tem."

Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans nodded, "I agre tat tis idea is god. We wil haf a 15 minut recess, sew tey can writ down wat tey rememeer. After tat, we can compar it."

The gren text appered agin, it sad '2nd June, Distracted Cort, 7:45 AM, Defenxce Lobt No. 9'

Phenicks decided, "Ok, let's recap. Sew, in tat trail, we getted 4 penalrys, sew we haf 60% helth left. Teh prosecution got 2 penalys, butt 1 off tem was duble, sew tey haf 70% helth." Apolo saded, "Butt tey stil haf moar helth, sew Judge wil lissen 2 tem moar." Athena cut in, "I thin I herd sum nose form Lana. Mayb I shod Mod Marxit her on teh necks testimony." Apolo stated, "I thin it wood b a god idea. Mayb dew it wif Larreh ass wel." butt Phicks ponted owt, "No, Larry is a complete emoticon rekt alredy, teh Mood Martix wood porbably blow up if u used it on hem. Knot 2 mention tat everthin wood sem owt of place wif hem."

Apolo decided "Cum 2 thin off it, tey nether cheked teh finderprints on tis knife. Surely we cod use tat agenst tem." butt Athena decided, "Wat id tey did haf Gaspen's on it? Wat wood we dew ten?" ans Phenicls reminded her, "Teh truth sumtimes herts, butt teh wurst tims our wen lawyers ned teh biggest smiles." b4 Iris cut in, "Isn't teh forensic chick curently prosecution thou?" ans Apolo replayed, "Yes, sew we can't scan it yet."

Phenicks changed suspect, "I hop Maya is alright thou. Chaneling can be intensice on teh body." ans Apolo commeted, "I codn't imagin how tuff it muts be 4 teh gost. Sodnely caled in2 a body lick tat." ans Iris cut in, "Teh prosecutor chick sems 2 b handling it wel enuf it sems." ans Atena ideaed, "Porbably becos of teh fat tat she was caled in 4 a porpose she licked. Imagin if u where murdered, butt sodenly bringed bak 2 hlep fit angenst teh kiler."

Elsewere, Edgewuth felled his ears burn, sins tey where taking abot chaneling used 4 testimoney, witch he new wasn't fallable.

Bak in teh loby, Apolo replayed, "U mack it sond exitting, ass if u went it 2 hapen 2 u." ana Atena lolled, "It's juts hypocritical, Polly, nothin else."

Sodenly, teh gard sad, "Reces ending, retrun 2 teh cort." ans ten teh green text appered, it sad '2nd June, Distracted Cort, 8:00 AM, Coutroom No. 7'

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cout is bak in season. Now, let's compair ever1's nots." ans Blakquil replayed, "Very wel, ur baldness."

Iris red teh nots, ass it was her idea.

Lana's not: Wen I runed, teh compiter falled other.

Winston's not: Wen I disvocered teh palace, her lader was borken, ans sum files form teh top self scratted arund it.

Ema's not: Phoenix Wright 8:01 AM

Iris was lick, "Phenic, ur nam is on tis page." ans ten sodenly, he had a hart atak. Iris realised it, ans was rely anger, dong teh epic gren bakgrund thin, "Ema! U used a Death Note page!" ten Ema screemed, "No, sum1 stealed my page, ans ten gived tis pag 2 me. I juts delt compealed 2 persent tis page." Sew Apolo ideaed, "Ema, we ned 2 handwrite analysis tis page ten, find owt who did it." sew Gumshoe runned in, Gumshoe explanned, "I wil tak tis 2 teh forensics place, ans get it done." ans ten sudenly, Phenickls cummed bak 2 live. Iris noted(GEDDIT!), "Sum1 muts had Life Noted u."

Judge decided, "Sew, Winston thins moar stuf falled other ten Lana did? Dos any1 haf ideas abot tis?" ans Phenick ideaed, "Mayb the kiler stayed, ans kocked other more stuf, sew he cod trik us." ans Judge assed, "Y try 2 trik us?" ans Apolo sad, "He muts had kocked it other, sew whoever disvocered it wood clam a fit did hapen, rathe ten juts Lana ruining away."

Ema commeted, "Wen I mad an investigaction, I fond teh compiter samshed, ans files scattred, ad her soda was scratched."

 **HOLD IT!**

Athena assed, "Butt Winston din't find it, ans Lana din't, ans Winston was their atfer teh crim, wen did teh soda scarcth?"

 **HOLD IT!**

Larreh saded, "I remeber sumthin!" ans every1 had baited breathe abot his statement, "It was scratched b4 he arived." ans ten ever1 getted disappoint, ans Lana commeted, "It was scrached a weak ago, wen I was taking wif a witnes who had a cat. Tat is al."

 **HOLD IT!**

Ten teh thin were scrols teh charavters wif teh 'BOM! BOM! BOM!' sonds hapened, ans ten sudenly Gaspen! Judge was lick, "WTF!? Their's 2 Gaspen Pain's in hear?" sew Gaspen sad, "Tat defenant is knit me, he is a imposter! Evan butter, I haf prof!" ans Judge noded, "Ok, wat is teh prof?"

 **TAKE THAT!**

Gaspen sad, "It is tis!" ans teh knif appered on screen. Apolo did teh "DING!" sond, ans explaned, "We din't chek teh fingerprints!" ans Prusuit music played. Iris realised, "If we chek teh prints, tey wil match teh impster!" ans Blakquil went electric, will Winston's hare flyed away, ans Franziska huged herself. Oslo, Lana bit teh blod owt of her finger, ans Ema's droped her Snackoos ans they flyed everywhere, ans din't stop becos she had teh unlimted ammo code on.

Gasepn grabed sum fingerprinvt power, ans sad, "Teh imposter porbably tryed 2 fake my fingerprints, butt tey are rely dificult, sew he porbably mad a mistak, ans tat wil prove me as innolent!" Ten he did teh epic gren bakgrund, "Sew, m8, r u wiling 2 bet ur case on tis?" ans teh imposter ten slamed his desk 2 hlep hem get up, ans he runned away! Butt sins he het teh desk, his fingerprints where on it, sew tey cod analyse. Tey getted Gaspen's prince, ans teh 1s on teh knif, ass wel as imposter, ans compared.

Ema explaned, "Analysis done: Gaspen's pirnts our a 95% mach. Now 2 chek the otter guy's."

Her compiter went, 'Beep! Beep!' ans teh dots on teh fingerpirnts appered, ans ten teh scaning line appered... ten it sad "100% Mach!"

Judge shooted, "Teh otter Gaspen Pain was teh killer! Ballif, chess hem now!" ans Canadian Judge sgtated, "I wil hlep, eh!" will Edgewurth declured, "2 teh Edgemobile!" ans Klavier decided, "God thin I topped my fool tank, ja?" ans runned 2 his motorcycle. Sins tey where in crowd, Judge banged teh little hammer, screaming, "ORDER IN THE COURT!" lick in Mavel Vs Capcon, ans teh music stoped.

Juge confussed, "Wel, tis was quit a trun 4 teh books. Stil, sins we amused it was Gaspen Pain, I gues we wil pass judgement on teh reel 1." ans Iris happyed, "I beleve tat is the bets corse off action." will Blackquil juts stod their in shock, ans Fransika banged teh desk, will Winston was stuned. Lana had fainted, ans turned bak in2 Mya, sew Ema tok her 2 teh lobby. Judge sad, "Tis cort finds teh defnat, Mr. Gaspin Pain..."

 **NOT GUILTY!**

The crowd was lick, "YAY! YAY!" ans confetty appered. Judge sad, "Tat is al, tis cort is ajaourneyed." ans banged his hammer thing 1 lats tim.

Green text sad, '2nd June, Distracted Cort, 8:10 AM, Defenxce Lobt No. 9' ans the winning music played. Tey waked in2 teh lobby, ans tey seed Ema kissing Maya. Pheonix was lick, "WAT! Sins Maya was his waifu, ans he din't lick tat she was kising sum1 else.

Ema expalned, "Mr. Write, our u rely tat blind. Not science blind, butt phrasing blind?" ans Maya tlod tem, "Yeh, me ans Ema haf ben marryed ever sins she cummed bak form Yourope." ans Apolo screemd, "DAMNIT!" sins Ema was his waifu except knot, sins actualy Klavier was his husbando, butt he was embraced by it, ans hid it by claming 2 lick Ema.

Ether way, tey where sitl hapy, sins tey winned, butt Athena ans Iris where happyer, sins tey din't loss tehir waifus, sins tey aren't lesbeans.

Ten Gumshoe appered, "Hay pals, I getted tat handwriting thin done." ans ten Athena assed, "Sew, who was it?" ans ten Gumshow holded his breathe, ans ten yelled, "IT WAS TAT EVUL B-TCH APRIL MAY!" ans Pheonix shooted, "I knew it! Onl she wood b evul enuf 2 Deaf Not me!" ans tey getted redy 2 chase her.

Bak in teh Porsecutor's Loby, Frnazika was hiting Gaspen wif teh whip, saying, "Tis is 4 leting urshelf b disguseied ass. This is 4 leting teh omposter contempt murder. Tis is 4 knot cumming frowad ass son ass teh porblem appered. Tihs is 4 leting teh cort run in circles. Ans this lats 1 is 4 macking me loss 2 Pheonx Right agan!"

 **2 b cuntined!**

A/N: Thans 4 redding guys, except 4 u, Guest, ur juts an asshole. Ether ay, I hop u fond tis cortrom batle ass epic ass I cod mack it. If u lick it, ten follow 4 moar, ans oslo, lock up my Twitter skiword, ans necks tim, we wil fond owt teh necks mov off Dahlia ans Kristoph, ass tey wrok 2 sotp May's evul plane. Oslo, teh Gaspen imposter wil be reveled.


	5. Teh 4-Way Fit

**Chapter 5: Teh 4-Way Fit**

A/N: Thnaks 4 contining 2 red my stroy. In tis chapre, it wil be a masive chase batle thin. God guys Vs. Evil duds Vs. Gaspen Imposter Vs. April May. Plac ur bets, unles ur underage, except knot, sins tis is a stroy, sew gambling on it wood b dum.

Phenix, Apolo, Maya, Ema, Athena, ans Iris getted in2 Gumshoe's polic car, ans he slamed teh excel petal, ans drived rely fats, sins it was the chef's car, witch was much faster ten teh normal 1s, lick sew fats tat it cod race teh Godmobile ans posably win.

Tey raced pats teh Edgemobile, ass wel ass Klaver's motocycle, ans heded 2 April May's mission. Juts ten, a nomal police car cummed rond teh cororner, ans it begined 2 go towads May, butt ten truned arond ans tryed 2 ram Gumshoe! Gumshow screemed, "HOLLY SH-T!" ans pushed the magic buton tat mad his car jump other it. In the otter car, Dahlia declared, "Tat was'nt a nomal cop. We shod be careful." ans Kristoph lolled, "Tey seem 2 b heded 4 April May ass wel, sew let's folow tem." ans he pualed off teh limiter thin on their ngin, sew tey went faster. Tey truned on there radio ass well, ans it played Black & White. Iris strated signing wif it, sins it was her theme song. Oslo, Dahlia set her ans Kristoph's radio 2 Hey There Dahlia(GEDDIT!).

Ether way, Klaviar ans Edgewurth seed teh fake Gaspen, ans chessed hem, sew he runned faster. He runned in2 a shop, sins it was 2 smal 4 the Edgemobile, butt Klaver's motorcycle was teh rite size, sew he drived in, ans teh imposter ten jumped in2 a mantence tunnel, ans stealed a truck form it. Butt he din't c tar Klaev had sneaked in2 teh beg thin at teh bak, ans was using a rader thin 2 show Edgeworth teh location.

Fake!Gaspen lolled rely hard, ans thinked nobody cod c hem, sew he roped his mask of, ans it was... CJ FORTNUE! He lolled, "Now I mad Detsniy Off Skiword flam Barrylawn, sew teh fanfic comunity wil h8 each otter, ans I wil genocide tem al." sins he was retarded, ans thinked I wood actully flame barrylawn, who is oslo a god writer, check hem owt aftar u finsih redding tis stroy. Klaviar writted down nots off wat CJ Forutne was sayign, sew he cod get hem in jail.

Menwil, teh god guys mad it 2 April May's secret bass, ans teh dore was locked. Apollo ten shooted, " **OBJECTION!** " at teh dore, ans it borked open. Tey wnet insid, ans seed a sign. It had a left arow saying, "The mane HQ" ans a right arrow saying, "Tortrue Champer" Gumshoe ideaed, "I, Maya, ans Apolo will go 2 teh HQ! Ema, Phenicks ans Iris can chek teh Torture Chamer." ans Athena assed, "Wat do I dew?" ans Gumshoe sad, "We ned u 2 stand gard, mack sure nobody escaps." ans teh grops went there ways.

Maya, Gumshoe ans Apolo arived in a smal square rom, ans a speeker wnet, "Wel lock here, teh chef wnats 2 lock me bak up. Wel, juts try ans pass my Shitenou." ans ten 4 sillyettes appered, ans 1 of tem went in2 colour, it was... **DOLAN TRAMP**!(A/N: I hat Donlad Turmp, I cal hem Dolan Tramp.) Dolan Tramp lolled, "Wel lock, a dum Japanish grill, ans a Mexican laywer." even thou Apolo wasn't Mexican, but Dolan Tramp is racist, sew he din't care, "I wil mack a grate wall tat wil mack it sew non of u wil be in America anymoar."

 **TAKE THAT!**

Apollo uppercuteed hem, ans he died, sins he was al talk ans no acton. Teh heros wnet 2 teh necks rom, ans May was lick, "F-CK U! Teh necks 1 wil kil u 4 shore." ans teh sillytes hapened agan, tis tim teh 1 tat truend colour was... ENOBY! Enoby depressed, "Now I muts tack u dum preps owt, on ordres form April May."

 **HOLD IT!**

Maya ponted owt, "Isn't April May a prep 2?" ans Enoby sadded, "Yes, butt she wil kill Vampire if I don't slit ur wrists." ans Gumshoe declared, "Were gong 2 sod April May, sew she can't kil peeps." ans Enoby decided, "Ok, juts mack shore u win, or I wil drink ur blood." ans opened teh dore.

Meenwil, Fennekin Iris ans Ema mad in2 teh Torture Chamber place, knot foaled by May labeled it ass Chamber Off Serecets(GEDDIT!) ans tey went in, ans fond... WOCKY AND MACHI! Wack was lick, "Detective chick, save us!" ans Machi was lick, "Dieu merci, vous êtes venu pour nous sauver. "(A/N: Borginia was't in Goggle Tarnslate, sew I did Frence insted) ans Wacky tlod tem, "She kidnaped us, and tryed 2 cut us, sew she cod mack blood stew!" Iris commeted, "Wat a dumass kid, ass she pualed teh lever 2 relese tem.

Wicky ans Machi embraced, ans strated making out, ans Iris watched, sins Wocky/Matchi was her OTP.

Meenwill, CJ Fortun was been rely stupid ans crepy. He was waching car TV insted in locking at teh rood(A/N: Tat is a reel thin, lock it up). Evan worse is tat his TV was actully showing a vido of April May tortruing peeps, ans he actully was masticating 2 it! He din't evan notice teh smel form Klavier throwing up. CJ Fortun ten grabed his rader, ans tryed 2 find sum1 else 2 kil, ans Pearl was on rader, ans he was lick, "WTF! I alredy kiled Preal!" sew he decided 2 chek. Pearl was in April May mission, ans the name was necks 2 a dot tat was glitched.

In teh mission was Pearl, who was actully Pacman Trainer Pearl, excpet knot, sins he was actually Kristohp in disguise, sins their both blond, sew it was easy disguise. Off course, he was wif Dolly, ans tey were geting close 2 May, sins tey din't folow teh signs, ans getted in2 a secret pessage, ans it want direct 2 her.

Juts ten, Edgewurth appered, ans he pualed CJ Fortuna owt off truck, ans grabed a sword tat he inherited form Gregery, ans ten Klaver jumed owt ans handcuffed hem. Tey pot CJ Fortune in Edgemobile, ans took hem 2 Detnetion Centre, sew he be on trail in teh necks chapre.

Gumshow's squad had wined aganst teh 3rd Shitenou, who was I.M. Meen. Tey entered teh finale rom, ans it was Flare Orange, wif a beg 'F' on the will. Ten teh lats Shitenou appered, it was... LYSANDRE! Gumshore was lick, "WTF!" butt ur in London Prison, it was at teh end of Profesor Latyon Vs Jack The Raper. Lysandre evilled, "U rely thin I cod b holded in? I escapped wif a Celebi sew I wasn't locked up 4ever(GEDDIT!). ans he ten runned towards teh god duds.

Gumshow blocked hem wif his manly shoulders, ans ten wacked hem wif beg fists. Lysandre angryed, "Wat? How did u do tat?" ans Gumshoe lolled, "Im juts as manly ass Watari, butt Im yonger, sew I don't haf old bones holding me bak, sew Im closer to Super Watari in strongth." ans Lysandre went down in nees, ans begged, "I surender, don't fit me, juts go 2 May." ans ten teh door opened. Tey went threw, ans getted 2 May's liar...

Ans she was fitting Delia ans Kristoph.(A/N: He removed teh Perl disgise 4 a resin tat wil be revelled necks chapter.) Ether way, sins their was a evul chik fitting a teem off evil dud and evil chick, tey god guys formed tehm own teem, ans joned teh fit. It becummed a beg whit cloud wif sew nobody cod c teh fit, butt wen it disapated, Delia ans Kristpoh where gong, sew teh god guys where beeting May. She ten screemed, "Don't arest me, I ned 2 testimony!" ans Gumshoe was lick, "Lolwat?" ans she explaned, "Edgewurth juts arested a dud, ans I no cos I seed it, sew Im gong 2 witness aganst hem." sew Gumshoe was lick, "Oh, ok." ans took her 2 teh witness palace.

Sew later, at teh police, ever1 reunioned. Ema ans Maya beginned 2 kiss, ans tey wanted 2 sex, butt they where in public, sew tey can't. Wacky ans Machi payed Phenicks 4 hleping tem escape, ans went there own way. Phoenix beginned a plan, ans wanted 2 teh cort 2 prepair sumthin, ans it was...

Find owt necks chapter.

A/N: Thanks agan 4 redding, ans I hop u enjoyed teh developing plot. Teh necks trial has a special arranging 4 teh defence, witch shod shock u. Lock frowad 2 it.


	6. A Fortunate Turnabot

**Chaptre 6: A Fortunate Turnabot**

A/N: Tis is gong 2 be a rely coal cortrom batle wif special suprise on defence side. Special thanks 2 Barrylawn 4 hleping me decide teh prosecutor 4 tis case.

Pheonix as weighting at teh plane landing thin, ans flaging teh planes 2 knot land, sins he was weighting 4 a specific 1, ans ten teh Wright(GEDDIT!) 1 arrived. It landed, ans a frend cummed owt, it was his special gest star, who was... find owt wen teh trial starts.

The gren text appered, saying, 'June 15, 8:30 AM, Distruck Cort, Defence Loby No. 6'

Dahlia ans Kristoph where sitting in weight, ass tey had a plane 2 get rid off CJ Fortune. Dahlia borrowed Kirstoph's lawyer budge, ans was smrat enuf 2 mack a fake name. She was gon lawyer named Red Rose, witch was a clever varient, sins Dahlia and Rose are bof flowers, ans her hare is red, sew it fits. Kristoph had put his Peril disgise bak on, ans was gong 2 b witness. Dahlia ans Kristoph want other the plan 1 lats tim, "Ok, sew sins Im defneding, I wil be a rely bad lawyer, sew we loss teh trail, ans CJ is fond guilty. Ten we wil b rid off hem, ans April May wil be teh only person moar evul ten us, seew we wil ten elimate her, ans we will be teh most evul dude and evil chck in teh world, sew we wil oslo be the world's most evil couple." Tye quikly went bak 2 acting lick non-evil peeps when CJ ortune cummed, ans he was lick, "Ms. Ross, u ned 2 win teh case, or I wont b albe 2 flame fanfic writers." ans Dahlia smirked, "I wil, tis case wil be in the bag." ans ten teh green text showed up, 'June 15, 8:45 AM, Distruck Cort, Cortrom No. 3'

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Canadian Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of CJ Fortune." Dahlia commeted, "The defence is redy, Mr. Judge." ans he ws lick, "Ah, I don't thin we've met..." ans she finsihed, "No, we haven't. I am Red Rose. I am hear 2 fit 4 CJ Fortune." ans he beleved her, sins Dahlia was a rely god liar. He continue, "It sems tat the prosectuion bench is empty. Is are prosecutor knot confident." ans Dahlia picknicked, butt hid it insid, butt she was stil worryed tat CJ wood escap.

Butt teh dorrs opened, ans teh guest prosecutor appered, "The inquistor is redy ur honour." smarted Professor Layton. Oslo, I forgetted 2 mention, butt teh cort is darker, ans it's moar lick teh 1 in Profesor Layton Vs Pheonix Write, butt wifowt the witch burning cage. BTW, Layton appered mad the Trials & Trivulations cout music change 2 Teh Grate Witch Cort music.

Canadian Judge happyed, "Ah, sew we can dew teh case. Butt 1st, who are u, god sir?" ans Layton replayed, "I am Profesor Layton of Grasshailer Universecity. My frend, Phoenix Write caled me in sew I cod prosecute tis trial. He sad I was the best man 4 tis job. It's prefect timing ass well, sins I was in the mood 4 a trial, sins I was just hleping defeet Jack The Raper bak in London." ans Canadian Judge nodded, "I red aboot that yesterday. It was breaking teh hedlines al other teh world, evan in countries tat din't haf hedlines." ten he banged the hammer. "May the prosecution giv an open statement?"

"With pleasure." Layton dededeclared, "Sew, it beginned wif the murder off Lana Sky, witch was beleved 2 b dun by Gaspen Payne. Later, it was revelled tat Gaspen Payne was an imposter, ans was unmasked by Klavar Gavin, ass CJ Fortune. He oslo steeled a lorry from a jewelry shop, ans is beleved 2 haf drived recklessly wif it. It is oslo belived tat he was gong 2 illegally enter April May's mansion, butt was arested b4 he cod dew sew. Lastly, he harassed Winston Pain will weering his disguise. He evan forged fingerprince on2 the disguise, ans forging evidance is oslo a crime."

Canadian Judge nodded, "Ok, sew we haf 7 crimes by tis 1 man. Ms. Rose has her work cut owt 4 her. But she seems confidunt." sins Dahluia was smiling, butt it was a fake smile 2 mack Fortune belief in her. Layton ten continued, "Due 2 the scale off tis case, we our gong 2 haf a Labyrintha style mob testimony. We haf 4 witnes 2 tis man's horendous crims." ans the scren faded balck.

Wen it appered, the stand had Klavier, Pearl(Who was Kristoph, remember?), April May, ans King Harkinin. Layton assed, "May our witneses say their name an ocupation?" ans tey replayed, 1 by 1, "I am Klavier Gavin, a prosecuter in tis district.", "I am Pearl, a Pokemon Trainer.", "I am April May, the hed off Blucrop.", "Mah Bois, I am King Harkain, the monach of Hyrule."

 **Mob Testimoey**

 **-CJ Fortune's crims-**

Klaviar sad, "I was hiding in tat man's truck. He was waching peeps be tortured on a TV. It mad me throw up."

Pearl explaned, "I was neer April May's mission, ans I seed tat truck. A TV was hanging form it, ans ten the witnes 2 my left arested hem."

May tlod tem, "I was locking owt teh widow, ans seed his truck cumming up. I was abot 2 cal teh police, butt thankfilly, the 1st witnes getted hem."

The King stated, "I was waching yesterday's trail, ans he jumoed at Winston wil disgised, ans shaved sum dialogue down his throt."

"Wel, tat is are 1st Tesimoney. It defiently says a lot." Layton stated. Canader Judge noded, "Yes, butt we haf a cros-exam 2 due." ans Dahlia noded. She had 2 b careful, sins she had 2 loss, butt she codn't act dum, or it wood be mistrail, ans tey wood get a actul laywer who wood b lick tat Hamond guy, ans mack up sum bs 2 get CJ of the hook.

 **Mob Examination**

 **-CJ Fortun's crims-**

"I was neer April May's mission, ans I seed tat truck. A TV was hanging form it, ans ten the witnes 2 my left arested hem."

 **HOLD IT!**

Dahlia assed hem, "Was their any resi be in tat aria?" ans Peral explaned, "No, I was juts passing threw. Sems 2 hapen wif ever case nowdays." ans Dahlia assed, "Our u cetain?"

 **OBJECTION!**

Layton tlod hem, "The witnes has given his statment. If u wish 2 say sumthin contray, u wil ned evidance." Dahlia thinked if geting a penaly was smrat yet, ans decided 2 go 4 it, "I wil show it." ans Layton decided, "Very wel. Young laddy, wat is ur eviance?"

 **TAKE THAT!**

Dahlia persented the truck, "He seed tis truck, considering teh detale he went in2 it, he muts haf been lcoking 4 it." ans Layton assed, "Ok, ten y was he?" ans Dahlia ideaed, "It belogged 2 hem."

 **OBJECTION!**

Pearl shooted, "I don't haf a diver's licence. I perfer 2 go arund on foot." Layton added, "Besids, it was a Farfetch'd(GEDDIT!) claim 2 make." ans Canadan Judge sad "PENALTY!" ans Dahlia lots 10% off life bar.

"I was locking owt teh widow, ans seed his truck cumming up. I was abot 2 cal teh police, butt thankfilly, the 1st witnes getted hem."

 **HOLD IT!**

Delia assed, "Was there anythin noted abot his tuck." ans she replayed "No, I don't c anythin I cod notice. Only thin unique was he was driving it."

 **OBJECTION!**

Deliah lolled, "Niece try, butt tat is a contraction!" ans she was lick, "Wat!" Dalia explaned, "The otter witnesses sawed a TV in teh truck! Y wood u fale 2 notice tatr?" ans she was lick, "Oh, wel, um, tat was wel... I was moar bothered by teh truck itself. It was in my grden, I was gong 2 cal teh cops becos off tat." Layton shaked his hed, "Wel, if she was moar bothered by the tuck been in her gadren, she din't haf tim 2 lock insid it, sew tis contradition is knot a big issue."

 **OBJECTION!**

Klaver cut in, "No way, Frauline May, tat TV was huge, there was know way 2 miss it." ans Perl added, "Yeh, it tok up haf teh windsheld!"

 **HOLD IT!**

Layton theoryed, "It is quit simple, let us look at tat TV." ans he showed teh truck form front, "Tis is the angle tat Miss May seed it at. Form tis angle, there is no scren visable." ans May added, "Yeh, form tat angle, I had no idea wat it was."

 **MAH GURAL!**

The King added his own thots, "U sad tat there was nothing notable. Evan wifowt teh scren, surly sumthin tat big on teh windsheild wood confuse sum1." Cander Judge banged hammer thin, ans shaked hed, "Mis May, I muts say tat tis is a balent porblem. Wat resin did u haf 2 knot react?" ans she shaked, ans Dahlia cut in, "I had idea! She muts b a sociopath, sew she has no feelings." ans teh cortrom went quite.

 **OBJECTION!**

Layton answered, "Sadly, ur thery is knot correct. We haf sen reactions form Miss May threw tis trial, sew she does haf fellings." ans ten Dahlia got 10% penalty. Klaver commeted, "Can I make a idea?" ans Cander Judge nodded, sew Kleviar ideaed, "I beleve tat tis is a case off hearsay." ans ever1 gasped. Klaver assed, "Frauline May, did u evan c teh truck?" ans May shaked, "Ok, fin, I din't c it!" ans bailifs runned 2 throw her owt.

 **HOLD IT!**

Klaver tlod tem, "Knot yet, shodn't we lern y she din't c it?" ans tey noded ans left her alon. Cander Judge stated, "Add her statement 2 offial testemony ten."

"I din't actully c teh truck, sins I was ataked."

 **HOLD IT!**

Dahlia assed her, "Who ataked u?" ans May breathed deep, "It was tat 2nd witless!" ans ever1 gapsed, ans the crowd went, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Canadian Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Order, rite now!" ans sum idit was abot 2 make treble pun, butt ever1 blared at hem, sew he stoped. May contuned, "Yes, it was tat Perl dud, ans cum 2 thin off it, teh grill wif hem locked a lot lick u, Miss Rose!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Dahlia lolled, "U rely thin slander wil make tis case any diferent? Ur sew patehtic, it mad me laff." Layton shaked hed, "Miss May, cases in past show tat u haf a anger problem. 4 al we no, u cod juts be reacting 2 tem exposing flaws in ur testimony."

Canader Judge deicded, "Mayb we shod mack moar testimony."

 **Mob Testimoney**

 **-Pearl Vs May-**

Pearl angyed, "Now lock hear, her accusing me is knot funy. If she is sirius, ten she neds 2 sort her temper out."

May argued, "I was certain it was u! Ur blond, juts lick my attacker."

 **OBJECTION!**

Peral striked bak, "Wel, ever1 off the witnes haf blond, sew tey cod haf het u ass wel."

Mya shooted, "Wel, ur kind off thin, witch he isn't!" ponting at The King.

 **OBKECTION!**

Pearl replayed, "Yeh, wel Klaver is a bit thin ass well!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Klaver replayed, "Herr Trainer, I am taler ten u!"

Peral replayed, "If May don't kock it of, ten I wil fine her!"

May angryed, "If u do, ten I wil blakmale u!"

 **HOLD IT!**

The King respinded, "Mah Bois, if u don't stfu, ten u wil scrub all the floors in Hyrule!" sew tey shuted up.

Canader Judge commeted, "Tat was quit a long testiony. Tis wil mack 4 an acton packed cross-examinatin, eh?"

 **Mob Examaction**

 **-Peril Vs. Mya-**

"Wel, ever1 off the witnes haf blond, sew tey cod haf het u ass wel."

 **HOD IT!**

Dahlia assed, "Butt codn't it haf ben any1 who was blonf?" ans Perl respinded, "Mayb. 2 b fare, blond is knot teh bets descirption, sins they're diferent blonds." ans April wnet, "Huh?"

 **HANG ON!**

Deahla assed, "Miss May, u semed 2 react 2 tat diferent blones comet. Is their a resin?" May commeted, "I juts remeber sumthin, it was a specific shed of blond, it was normal blond, lick Perl. Sew it can't b Klaver, sins he has platnum blond, ans The King is blondey brown, sew it wasn't hem ether."

 **OBEJECTION!**

Layton shaked hed, "I beleve tat tis case was 2 find if CJ Fortune was the 1 who killed Lana, steeled a truck, drived recklesly, disguised as Gaspen, illegal enter private propety, forged eviance, ans harassed Winston." he placed hand on desk, ans continued, "Al tat maters is tat Miss May was distructed by a ataker, the witneses can sort thier differances latter."

 **HOLD IT!**

A vocs form the crowd shooted, "Weight, I remeber tat defendant!" ans Oldbag joined the witneses. Laytonwent alon, "Wil tis knew witnes give her nam and ocupatction?" ans she expalned, "I am Wendy Oldbad, ans I am a 3lance security gard." sew Layton nodded, "Ok, and y dew u join tis trial?" ans she explane, "Sumthin abot the defendent semed odd, ans ten I realsed tat I no hem form b4!" sew Cander Judge decided, "Ok, sew plese give ur knowledge on hem."

 **Mob Titumoy**

 **-Oldbag's Ncounter-**

Oldbog expalned, "Ok, sew I meeted tat CJ whipersnaper abot a yeer or 2 ago. He rely crepped me owt wif sum of his talking. His actions oslo distrubed me. I men, he has a 8th crime, witch was aganst me! He tried 2 take me ass a slave! He clamed tat sins I'm a women, I ha man's slave. Stupid sexist whippersnapers deserve the arest. Bsids, slavery was baned wen I was a kid, ans only judges can make peeps slaves now."

Layton noded, "Than u, Miss Oldbag, I am gald tat u steped frowad wen u fond owt. Miss Rose, I wish u luck in teh cros-eximaction." sins he was gentleman, ans wasn't gong 2 b rud 2 his oponant.

 **Mob Examaction**

 **-Oldhag's Nconter-**

"His actions oslo distrubed me."

 **HOLD IT!**

Dahlia assed her, "Wat kind off acins?" ans Oldbig sad, "Wel, there was a lot off tem. Tey rely leaded me 2 show hem y I was known ass Quen Off The Ring in my PE class." ans Fortun shooted, "U f-cking femnazi!" ans Olgbad screemd, "Wat was tat, u litle whipersnaper!?" ans he went, "Oh... i-it was absolutely... nothing, tat is al." ans Oldbag explaned, "2 giv an xample, tehir was tat creey thin he wached on his TV. Had people been tortrued." ans Klaviae went, "Huh?"

 **HANG ON!**

Dahlia sad, "Was tat impotent, Klaver?" ans he sad, "Ja, Farulen Rose. He wactched tat exact thin in teh truck, it was teh resin I throwed up. Evan wors was how he masticated 2 it."

Layton sad, "Yes, tat is exactly wat hapened."

 **OBJECTION!**

Dahlia fake-lolled, "We juts haf ur words, nothin moar." ans Layton replayed, "Actually, I haf moar. I was saving tis 4 wen it becummed relvant." sew Cander Jugde banged teh litle hamer, ans assed, "Ok, sew u dew. Wat is it?"

 **HAVE A LOOK!**

Layton showed a DVD 2 teh cort, "Tis disk was fond in the truck during teh investigating. We locked at teh case, and thier our 2 sets off fingerprince on it. 1st was teh fingerprint form teh Gaspen Pain disguise. The otter set was CJ Fortun's reel prints." ans Layton's theme played.

Canda Judge declared, "Tis knew evideance shos evan moar tat it was Fortune. Rose, ur throy was complete wrongness." ans she got a 20% penalty. Layton continued, "At teh request off teh police, tis DVD can't be showed, sins it has torturing on it, ans it may upset mebers off the cout. Chef Gumshoe has alredy confirmed the contints, ans wrot an affadict. ans he added teh affivict 2 Cort Record.

 **OBJECTION!**

Dahlia sad, "I haf idea 2 chek the DVD!" ans Candea Judge assed, "Ok, will Gumshoe's statments mack tis unessary, we wil heer ur idea." ans if Dahlia wasn't puting up fake ID, she wood had lolled a lot at how she wood soon beet CJ Fortun, "We wil send owt the crowd, ans wach will tey aren't in." ans Canida Judge angryed, "U F-CKING IDIOT! We nether remove the crowd unles we our dong a disbarring, lick we did wen tat Krisotph guy frammed Phenicks." ans Dahlia getted a 40% penaly.

HOLD IT!

A vocs form the crowd smarted, "Tis Fortune guy is diging his own grav, now I wood lick 2 b teh 1 who nales the cofin shut." ans Franiska appered on the witnes stand. Layton assed, "Witnes, cod we haf ur name and profesion?" ans she replayed, "Fraziska von Kamra: Ace Prosecutor. I was prosecuting yestrday's trail actully. Tis is y I fell lick I muts help." ans she ponted at Frotune, "CJ Fortune, u mite haf escapped my wrath yesterday, butt today, u our gong 2 guilty, ans it wil b at my hands."

 **Mob Tetsmoney**

 **-Franziska's Judgement-**

Franzisa staed, "Ok, sew we neerly had hem yestarday, butt ten wen he was fond owt by the reel Gaspen Payne, he runned away."

Klaver added, "I was in tat crowd, sew I persued hem."

Franziska replayed, "Off corse, sins u where the 1 who cached hem in the end."

Pearl commeted, "Yep, ans I seed hem cum owt off the truck wif those handcuffs. A reel hero."

May angryed, "Any1 can slap sum cuffs on a guy!"

Franziska whipped her, "U try handcuffing sum1 who is hostile!"

The King replyaed, "Off corse. Mah Boi wood evan haf treble wif it, ans he has sword."

Franziska ended, "Oslo, we fond the disguise in truck, sew we can prov the fingerpints where form it."

Canadian Judge nodded hed, "Thank u 4 tat. Now we haf definite prove." ans added the digsuge 2 Cort Record. Layton contunued, "Wif tis, I rely dobt any1 else cod had done it. However, a cross-exam may brin knew info up, sew let's allow Ms. Rose 2 dew sew."

 **Mob Eaxmation**

 **-Franzyka's Judgment-**

"Ok, sew we neerly had hem yestarday, butt ten wen he was fond owt by the reel Gaspen Payne, he runned away."

 **HOLD IT!**

Dalhia assed, "What is wif the royal we?" Franska whipped her, "You fool! Sins u take tis trail, u shod no tat Winston Payne, Simon Blakquil, Lana Sky ans Ema Sky where helping me." Layton placed hand on desk, "Off corse, evan I no, ans I was hear on short notice." sew Canadian Judge shooted, "Ms. Rose, quit wasting tis cort's time!" ans gived her a 30% penalty, sew she lost, witch meaned she winned, sins it was her plane.

Canada Judge banged the hamer, "Ok, sew Ms. Rose's life metre is empt, sew she losed, witch mens tat the trial ends. We don't ned 2 continue teh trial anymoar. The proscution case stands, ans the defence faled 2 provid anythin 2 prov otterwise. Sew therefore..."

 **GUILTY!**

Ever1 cheered at teh fat tat the evil dude was beeted. Juts ten, Fortun runed 2 Dahlia, "U f-cking idot! U where meaned 2 forge evidance by ur hand!" ans Dahlia lolled, "U rely thin I wood dew tat? I lied ans clamed tat I wood sew u take me as defence. I wood nether forge evidance." ten the bailifs grabed hem ans taked hem away.

Candian Judge explaned, "Ok, sew I haf a multi-part sentence 4 tis evul man. 1st, he wil be my slave, 6 months under my direct control. 2nd is anotter 6 months off slavery, only tis tim, under teh female judge form Gyakuten Kenji 2." ans Oldbag lolled rely hard at the irony, ten Canada Judge continued, "Atfer tat, we will lock hem up, ans put in2 the army jail, ans he is b sent 2 the electrik chare, ans b put 2 the firing squad at the same tim. 4 all disobeying under slavery, we wil add anoher person 2 the firing squad." ans he banged the litle hamer 1 lats tim, "Cort ajorned."

So ten April May tryed 2 leaf, butt teh bailifs grabed her, shooting, "Ur the necks defedant, ans we haf 2 arrest u 4 torture, posable homophobia, wiretapping, ans disturbing the peace, knot 2 menshun tat tim u drived teh wrong way on 1-Way Stret.". The gren text appered, saying, 'June 15, 11:05 AM, Distruck Cort, Defence Loby No. 6'

Dahlia was in the loby, ten Pearl waked in, ans teh 2 lolled rely hard, lick evan moar ten Dusk did in Avance Wars 3 wen using his Geass. Kristoph commeted, "Dolly, we our the best evil cuple ever." ans she added, "Yes, Krissy, we where sutle, ans manipulating, ans tat mens we are Magnificent Bastards! ans tey went bak 2 Blucorp 2 plan there necks move.

 **2 b cuntinoed**

A/N: Thans 4 redding agan. I thin tis cortrom batle was rely epic, ans I loved teh plot twists I mad in it. I thin I rely writted Dahlia ans Kristoph ass clever ass posbale in tis chapre. I oslo licked dong Layton, ans I thin I getted his gentelman personalty down wel hear. Thanks 2 Barrylawn agan, 4 helping me decide 2 haf Layton prosecute.


	7. Every Dark day has a Silver line

**Chaptre 7: Every Dark day has a Silver line**

A/N: Thans 4 the reviews, I'm gald tat peeps licked seeing CJ Fortune get beeted. Either way, tis chap is gong 2 b rely god, ans it wil escalate really fats.

EMa was in teh Crimnal Affars Apartment, ans was at her compuiter, fling a reprot on teh CJ Fortune case. She was juts writting abot wen Oldbag arived, butt sudenly Gumshoe! He shooted, "Their was atak on the Tress Bean restrant, ans a detective ans painter where injured!" ans Ema jumped uip in shok, she yeled, "Gumshoe, cod u finish tis repot 4 me? I haf 2 investigate." ans he answeared, "Sure thin, pal! U make sure ur cow-orker is ok."

Ema getted in2 her police car, wit h she had moddyfied in2 the Sciencemobile, sew it had dispensers 4 fingerprint power, feetprint plaster, ans Lumnol. She used science 2 incres the speed ass wel, sew she cod get 2 cime seen faster. She arived at Ters Been, ans ruined in. She runned 2 tat both where the Glen Elg dud died, ans there was Silver ans Serena, who where hurt, ans bleeding form arms, butt tey weren't ded. Thankfuly, an ambulence was alredy their, sew tey got taked 2 the hospital. Ema shooted, "Silver, I hop u get owt fine." ans he sad, "I've been threw worse, don't wory. Juts..." ans he begined to fant, "Juts wach owt... 4... Dark." ans he was in ambulence. Ema was shaked, "Wat is wif Dark? Is he gong 2 b necks target?" butt she had know tim 2 think, ass she had 2 investigate.

Ema locked at the food tat tey where having, ans there was blood on it. She added it 2 Cort Record. She grabed teh yellow tapes, ans blocked the both off. She cheked teh plates, ans fingerprint powdered tem. Silver ans Serena's fingerprince where on tem, butt there was oslo Jean Armstrong's ass well, witch was odd, sins teh palace usualy has waitreses. Speeking off witch, she want 2 a waitres, ans assed her abot it. The watiress had red hare tat had rond braids, ans she carryed umbrella,(LOL, wander who tat is?) Ema assed, "Helo, waitness, I'd lick sum info. 1st, cod I haf name 4 the Record?" ans she stated, "My name is Miyanagi Chinami." ans Ema replayed "Thank you. Necks, dew u no anythin abot tat incident juts now?" ans Chinami respinded, "Soz, I was in the kitten at the tim. I was 2 busy wif trying 2 perpair a bery complex meel. I was wif my frend, Garyuu Kirihito, who was hired 2 help Mr. Armstrong." ans Kirihito waked owt, ans he sad, "She is write. I was in teh kicthen wif her. We din't find owt abot it until now." ans Ema nodded, she writed down there statements, ans let tem go bak 2 cooking. Kirihtio ans Chinami weighted until Ema cudn't heer tem, ans tey lolled evil agan, sins tey where actualy Dahlia ans Kristoph, ans tey where spying on April May's latest mov. Kristoph commeted, "Tat was brilliant, using our Japanish names sew tey don't no were American, sew tey don't cache on!"

Ema was abot 2 leve, when she noticed a blak box, sew she fingerpirnt powdered it, ans fond Silver's prints, sew it was his. She opened it, ans it had engaging ring. She thot tat Silver ans Serena where gong 2 get marryed, butt she noticed teh ring sad, 'S+G' witch was odd, sins Sarena don't start wif G. She ten returned 2 teh police rely fast, ans tlod Gumshoe, "I getted evidance, butt moar impotent is tat Silver sad 2 protect Dark Yagami!" ans Gumshoe assed, "Detective Dark Yagami? Butt y wood he ned 2 b protected?" ans Ema ideaed, "Mayb teh attacker is gelus, sins Dark is a rely sexy dude." ans Gumshow went, "Ok, I'll tell hem." ans he runned 2 Dark, "Dark, teh guy who ataked Silver wants 2 hurt u ass well. The ataker is porbably jealous, sins ur the sexiest detective ever!" ans Dark shooted, "Ono! Can I quikly go ans tel Night, sew she can help?" ans Gumshoe tlod, "Ok, I want u protected, sins Health & Safety is top priority."

 **(Later, at a Sciencey place)**

Dark runned in2 the bilding, ans assed the recetion dud, "I ned 2 get in. I am Detective Dark Yagami!" ans reception dud sad, "Ah, sew ur the husband off scientest Night Yagami?" ans Dark angryed, "I am her bother, u f-cking Creepy Dude!" ans Creepy Dude begged, "Soz, soz! Tat was a bad mistak. Juts go c her, she is at teh giant microsope." ans he went. Night was juts geting of teh microscpe wen Dark entered. She ten assed, "Ohai Dark, wat brings u hear?" ans he explaned, "An evil dude has ataked my follow defective, Sivler, ans wants 2 hurt me 2, sins I'm sexier." ans she explaned, "God timing ten, Dark. I was juts studying tat bit form Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper were Lysandre mad himself bulletproff wif science, ans I juts mad a serum tat will make u bulletproof 4 a day." ans Dark nodded, "Tanks Night, tat shod help... Hay, wat's wif her?" ans he ponted at a scientis who was experimenting in underwhere, sew Night explaned, "Oh, tat's juts form my mind-control gun." ans she showed it off, "I oslo mack tat repcetion dude dew the cleaning wif tis." ans Dark lolled, "Tat is sew clever. Ether way, I shod get bak 2 work, ans thanks 4 the surem."

 **(Meanwhile, at the Write Antyhing Agents)**

Phenix was taking wif Layton, "Thanks 4 taking the case. U rely did wel in beeting tat CJ Fortune, ans I'm gald tat he is now been punished." ans Layton replayed, "Wif pleasure. The truth is rely impotent 2 me, atfer al. Pity tat the defence attorney seemed a bit owt off her element. I hope she doesn't fell 2 bad." ans ten Apolo arived, "Pehnicks, sum1 has ataked Tres Been! 2 peeps haf ben hospitalized!" sew Phenicks sad, "Sory, Layton, butt I haf 2 investigate tis. Butt juts in case tat Jean Armstrong don't trust me, I'm gong 2 put on my Hobo!Nick clothes." sew he went behind a curtain sew nobody cod c it.

Later, Apollo ans Hobo!Nick arrived at Tres Bein. Jean Armstong appered, ans was lick, "OMFG, tat jacket is sew hot." ans Hobo!Nick replayed, "I'm sure it is. Butt I thin my mane attraction is teh hat." ans he chuckled, sins he was rite, evan Maya thot teh hat mad hem sexy, ans she's a lesbean, remeber?

Bak at Write Anything, Iris had arived, butt off corse, Phenicks ans Apolo weren't their. Athena was their thou, ans she sas, "Ohai, Iris. Phenicks ans Polly went 2 Ters Bein 2 investigate. Tey sad tat u shod oslo meet Klavier, sins he's a rely coal prosecution. He is currently in Watergate, witch is necks 2 Wirte Anything." sew Iris want 2 teh widow, ans grabed a vine. Athena was lick, "Wow, tat locks fun." ans garbbed teh vine wif her. Tey swinged down 2 Klaviar's rom, ans kocked other sum scented candles, ans ten tey gasped at wat tey seen... KLAVER WAS IN BED NAKED! An the person he was sexing was... APOLLO! Athena cometed, "Wat haf we hear? Proscutor Klavier is wanking wif my god fellow Poly!" lick Watari. Iris ten added, "If Apolo is sexing Klaver hear, ten who is investigating wif Nick?"

 **(Bak at Tes Ben)**

Apolo was wrustling wif Hobo!Nick, as he assed, "Apolo, y is tis hapening?" ans he replayed, "I'm knot Apollo, u dumass. U falled 4 me." ans ten Jean Armstrong tred 2 dry-hump Hobo!Nick, butt he ten shoved tem off, ans ten garbbed JEan Armstwrong, ans spined hem arund rely fats, cocking teh fake!Apollo other, b4 throwing hem away, lolling, "Sew long, gay Armstrong!" ass he flyed owt the dore. Fake!Apolo getted up, assing, "Don't u remeber me Mr. Wrong?" ans Hobo!Nick was lick, "Weightr, ur Red Whit, aren't u!?" ans he laffed, "Butt off corse." ans he used his shiny teeth to blind Hobo!Nick, ans he ten throwed hem in2 a car, ans drived away. Butt ten Gumshoe appered owt off nowhere ans bolcked the way. He shooted, "Mr. Justice, u don't haf a license, sew u can't drive!" ans White jumped owt, ans ruined away, only 2 crash in2 Ema, kocking his mask of. Ema was lick, "Ah, a prison escapper has decided 2 turn himself in." ans arrested hem. Gumshoe opened the boat off the car, ans fond Hobo!Nick. He sad, "Thanks, Gumshoe, u rely no wen it's tim 2 get sirius." ans Ema commeted, "Yep, he is magnificent, lick teh men in their flying machines." ans Gumshow added, "Ans ur fornsicking is the very best, like no one ever was."

Iris and Athena menwil, had fond owt tat Valant was arested 4 ataking sum1 wif a magic bom, sew tey decided 2 defend hem. Tey alredy had idea abot it, butt tey weren't teling any1, in cas the prosecutor messed it up.

 **(Meenwill, in the cortrom)**

 **HAVE A LOOK!**

"Ass u can c, their was a secret formula, witch I cudn't acess, sins Don Paulo stealed it!" Layton shooted, sins he was trying 2 sue Wario other the unfare firing he had in Professor Layton And The Micro Games.

 **WA-HA-HAJECTION!**

Wario smarted, "U may say tat he steeled it, butt u can't prove it!" butt Layton replayed, "A gentleman nether makes claims wifowt back-up." ans Wario went, "WAH!" at teh amazon logic. Layton sad, "Don Palo's fingerprince our on tis forumla!" but ten Wario lolled, "Knot anymore!" ans he ate the fingerprints.

Judge banged teh hammer, ans decided, "Wifowt the fingerprints, we can't verify if it is Don Palo, sew we can't proof he did anythin. Sew I find Wario..."

 **NOT GUILTY!**

Ever1 cheered at the victory, ans ten Wario grabed Layton, spined hem arond, ans throwed hem owt the door, lolling, "HAVE ANOTHER WARIO DAY!" ans Layton screemed, "Looks lick Team Gentleman's balsting of again!" ans he disappered as a star. Judge declared, "Ok, teh necks case is the trail off Valant Grammar."

 **2 b continued!**

A/N: I hoe u licked tis inveatigation chapre. I oslo hop ur redy 4 teh necks trial, ass it will b rely epic, ass Athena ans Iris face of wif a new porsecutor. I've ben weighting 2 introduce tis prosecution sins I strated the story. Oslo, I hop u licked my refrence 2 Barrylawn's epic Latyon Wario crossover fanfic. It's basicaly my thanks 2 hem, sins he helped me decide 2 haf Layton in teh prevous chapter.


	8. The Magic Turnabot!

**Chaprte 8: The Magic Turnabot! Featuring Knuckles form teh Knuckles May Chuckle sirius**

A/N: Tis is a chaptre tat rely exits me, sins, ass I sad last tim, I haf ben rely anticipate 2 writ today's proecutor. I hop u njoy tis amazon stroy 2.

Athena ans Iris runed 2 Cort, sins tey neded 2 defend Valant, sins tey knowed he was innolent, ans oslo becos Trucy wood nether forgive tem if tey losed. Tey runned threw teh dores, ans ten the gren text appered saying, 'Jun 21st, Distracted Cort, 2:50 PM, Cutroom No. 5'

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of Valent Gramair!" "Teh defence is redy, ur honour!" sad Iris ans Trucy wif determine! "The prosecute is oslo redy, ur horror." sad Knuckles! Judge was lick, "A knew proscutor? Sew, who our u?" ans he replaued, "Hear I cum, ruffer ten Knuckles! Teh bets off tem, tuffer ten Knuckles! U can cal me Knuckles! Unlike Knuckles, I don't chuckle. I'd rather flex my Knuckles!" ans Judge nodded, "Ok, sew may u giv teh opening statment?" ans he replayed, "Tat was teh open state." ans Judge replayed, "Oh, ok. Sew, who is ur witless?" ans he replayed, "I cal teh dud who seed teh bomb go of, ans he wil explan it."

The witness appered on stand, ans he was weering red jackit, ans had a beg mustache. Knuckles assed, "Cod teh witness giv his name ans ocupation?" ans he replayed, "My full name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik! I am teh gratest scientific geinus in the world."

 **OBJECTION!**

Night shooted, "No, I am a beter sciency genus ten u!" form the cword. He shooted, "Tat is knot impotent!" ans ten Knuckles sad, "I thin tat is a case 4 anoter tim. Ether way, can u testimony?"

 **Witnes Testimony**

 **-Valant ans Bomb-**

"Ok, sew I was gong threw teh palace where he was performing. He clamed 2 haf a knew act, where he wood explod a table wifowt damaging it. He geted owt teh bomb, ans lighted teh fuse. His assisting chick standed on the table. The bomb went off, ans teh table was destoryed. Oslo, she died ass well."

Judge nodded, "Ok, wel, tat is a basic tesmony, a god way 2 strat the case." ans Knuckles nodded 2, "Yep, sew necks, the Waifu Defence wil dew the cross-examing."

 **Corss-Examintion**

 **-Valent and Bom-**

"He geted owt teh bomb, ans lighted teh fuse."

 **OBJECTION!**

Athena assed, "Ok, sew u seed hem lit a fuse on tat bomb?" ans Robotnik replayed, "Off corse." butt ten Athena shaked her hed ass her theme started. She explaned, "Butt it was a magic bom. It din't haf a fuse!" ans Robotnik was lick, "ARGH!" and he droped his screwdiver. Iris complimented, "Grate job, fellow Waifu Defence."

 **SHUT UP!**

Knuckles commeted, "I'm afrid tat won't be enuf." ans he presented a pies off sharpnel, "Ass u can c, tis has a robe on it. Y wood their b a rope on teh bomb? Tat is rite, it was teh fuse!" ans he did teh green backgrund thin!

 **WHAT A KID!**

Iris shooted, "Tat is a contraction! A bomb gos off wen teh fuse has burned away, sew their shod b none left!" Kncukels went, "Oh no." sins his case was damaged, ans ten Judge gived hem a penalty.

Robotonik shooted, "Weight, I juts remebered sumthin!" ans ten Judge nodded, "Ok, if u reme,ber any moar detales, ten go rite ahed. Sew, wat is ur explanning 4 tis masive discrapency ten?" ans he sad, "Wel, it gos lick tis."

 **Wtness Testimoy**

 **-The Magic Bomb-**

"Ok, sew I did c hem lit a fuse, I don't dobt tat. Butt thining abot it, I did remeber waching it. And teh fuse din't go al teh way down. It fizzed owt b4 reching the end. Mayb he was lighting it 4 an illusion or sumethin?" 

Knuckles commeted "Ok, sew tat is way u actully fond. Ether way, it's tim 4 a cros-exam. I hop the Waifu Defence can bee conistant in quality. Tis is begining 2 becum interseting."

 **Cros-Eamxination**

 **-The Mafic Bom-**

"Butt thining abot it, I did remeber waching it."

 **HOLD IT!**

Athena commeted, "Obvosly u did, or u won't b teh witness." ans he replayed, "Yes, butt it was juts a detale I forgetted." ans Judge nodded, "I'm used 2 tis form witnesses. Now, bak 2 testmony."

"It fizzed owt b4 reching the end."

 **HOLD IT!**

Iris assed, "Butt y wood u haf a bom fuse fizz owt, ans knot react?" ans Robotnik ideaed, "Wel, ass u sad, tis was a magic bom, sew i tdin't ned a fuse." ans ten the ding sond played. Iris had a idea, "I haf an idea!" ans Knuckles was lick, "Ok, sew wat is it?" ans Iris explaned, "Tis wasn't a fuse bomb or a magic bomb. Valent was triked in2 thinking it was his magic bomb, butt the truth was..." ans ten Athena reliased it, ans finished, "His magic bomb getted steeled, ans was replaced wif a reel time bomb!"

Robotnik's mustache went al boing, ass he screemd, "WTF is tat idea?" ans Knuckles sad, "Ono." The cword went, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Judge banged his litle hamer thin, shooting, "Order in the cort!" ans ten Iris added, "It wood mack sense. Robotnik did sugest tat the fuse lighting was an ilusion."

 **PINGAS!**

Robotnik ten questioned, "Butt if tat was the case, ten wat type off illusion was it?"

 **OBJECTION!**

Athena ponted owt, "Teh illusion throy was ur idea in teh 1st place, sew tat means..." ans ten she went green backgrund, "The berdun off prof belongs 2 u!" Robotnik went, "No way, I can't belive tis!" ans his mustache bonced agan.

 **SHUT UP!**

Knuckles ponted owt, "Will it was sugestion form hem, butt u our the ones tat our now taking it 4 definite. Sew I thin we can shift teh burden off proof." Judge banged hammer thin, ans nodded, "Ok, sew now Atena ans Iris haf brendan of prof."

Athena ans Iris taked 4 a bit, ans ten sad, "Their is a lack off eviance in tis case. I don't thin everthin has ben showed." ans ten Knuckls sad "Oh no." ans ten Judge was lick, "Wat? U have evidence tat was knot showed?" ans Knuckles sad, "I was waiting 4 wen it was relvant." ans he presented the sharpnel form the bomb. Athena locked at it, and ten... "Tis is teh same tip off bom tat was sent 2 Phonix in chapter 2!"

Judge bangd the hamer thin,ans assed, "Ok, sew tayt bomb is teh same? Can u prove it?"

 **TAKE THAT!**

Athena explaned, "Wel, we don't haf teh otter bomb, butt Edgeworth does. We can cal hem 2 giv us tat bomb." ans the Pursuit music. "Ono!" sad Kncukles, ass Judge penaltyed him, "What? Y do I get penaly?" ans ten Judge stated, "U conseeled teh pies off the bomb, u idiot!"

 **SHUT UP!**

"I din't haf any resin 2 present it til now." Kncukles clamed, butt Judge respinded, "No, it was teh murder wepon, sew it shod haf ben in Cort Record form start! Teh fat tat u had 2 present shows tat ur knot paying atention" ans he gived Knuckles another penaty. Robotnik ten commeted, "The case is advancing, I gived tem an idea 4 truth. I'll have 2 give myshelf a PRRRRROMOTION!" ans he grabed the promtion word, ans turned it in2 a medal.

Iris ten explaned, "Ok, sew I geass tis is gong 2 b lick Fairwell Trunabout, were we haf 2 kep teh trail going until teh eviance arived."

 **(Meenwill, at Edgewurth's office)**

Edgeworth was dong sum Logic, ans conecting his evidance together, butt ten sumthin in teh widow cached his eye. He grabed a tellscope, ans locked wif it, ans Britain was flying away.

 **OBJECTION!**

Butt Britain din't stop. Sins Edgewurth is British, he knowed tat he had 2 save Britain b4 it went in2 space, ans all teh visiters lick me got stuck their. Edgeworth runned 2 teh door, ans put up a not 2 explan it. He opened his secret passage, ans slided down 2 teh Edgemobile, ans drvied rely fats, ans he was equaling teh speed limit. He reched teh airport, ans demanded "I ned a private jet! Britain is flying in2 space, ans I ned 2 find owt wat it is, ass wel ass saving teh peeps visiting it." At 1st, teh q behind hem was annoyed sins he runned in fornt, butt ten tey realised it was Edgeworth, ans he was doing it 2 save people, sew tey cheered. Ether way, teh thin was prepared rely quik, sew Edgeworth runned in2 teh jet, ans he gut Blackquill 2 help, sins jets ned 2 pilots, ans Blackqual was oslo British.

Butt in Britain, David Cameron lolled evil, "I managed 2 trick teh British peeps in2 making us leve Yourope, sew now we go in2 space. Now Edgeworth ans Blackquail wil try 2 sod me, butt becos tey our, tey can't help deel wif Dahlia. I haf tricked teh greatest prosecutor's in Amaerica 2 cum atfer me, sew now Dahlia ans Kristoph wil win, ans rain soupream other Calforna."

 **(Bak in cort)**

Bailif arrived, ans was rely panic, "Sir, we tred 2 phone Edgeworth, butt we juts gut Larry. He says tat EDgewurth is heding 4 Britain, sins it is flying away!" ans ten ever1 gasped. "Ono." sad Kncukles, "Oh no!" sad Athena, "Oh no!" shocked Robotnik, "Oh no!" screeed Iris, "Oh no!" screemed teh crowd, "Ax?" sad Axew, who has poped owt of Iris hare, "OH NO!" shooted Judge, who was sew shoked, tat he thorwed the hamer thin, ans it wacked hem in hed, sew tey taked hem 2 teh cout doctor.

"Now wat dew we dew?" assed Robotnik? Ten Knuckles ideaed, "Evan wifowt Judge, we stil are in trail, sew we shod continue."

 **OVERRULED!**

Justine Courtney(A/N: Juts fond owt her English name) was sodenly their. She stated, "We neded Edgeworth 2 give us teh evidance, butt sins he can't cum hear, we can't haf al the evidance, sew theirfore, I believe tat we shod suspend teh case until farther notice." ans she used her extendo-hamer 2 end the trial.

 **2 b contined**

A/N: Thanks 4 reding agan. Tis is escalting quikly agan. I hop tat u njoyed having Knuckles cameo in tis stroy. I oslo thin my plot twist was clever. Oslo, thanks 2 xXMLGProGamer1969Xx on Archeve Off Our Own, sins he reminded me abot Alita, sew she wil feture moar prominent in necks chapre.


	9. Alita's Return! Oslo, Space Britain!

Chaptre 9: Alita's Return! Oslo, Space Britain!

A/N: LOL at tat AutoMagstrat(More lick Evil Magistraight) dud, thining tat I'm gong 2 lissen 2 a CJ Fortun fanboy. Besids, he codn't evan finsih his sentence b4 hiting send buton, sew I bet he isn't evan re **lie** able. Either weigh, it shod b obvios at tis pont tat wen haters dew their hating, I juts shake, shack, sheak it of(GEDDIT!). Either weigh, sum moar attics form Alita 2day, ass wel ass Edgewurth ans Blackqual ariving in teh flying away Britain. BTW, anythin I say in relation 2 politics is satireical, ans does knot reflet my tru fellings, I juts want 2 add sum moar plot 2 teh stroy.

Alita and the Evil Blu Bader where in teh whorehouse, using their 4 Chaos Emeralds sew tat tey cod mack a Chaos Emerold rader. Evil Blu Bager put a bit of the soldier stuf on it, ans it was complete. Sew tey where redy 2 leve. Butt at teh ntrans 2 Watergate Land, their was Shi Long Lang, ans he bolcked there weight, lolling, "I knowed tat if I standed gard 4 a few days, ten eventualy, u wood snap ans turn urself in." butt Alita lolled harder, "U thin I'm gong 2 turn myself in? Take this!" ans she used the Choas Emarlds 2 mack a giant circl wif tem, ans ten she spined tem arong, declaring, "IMMA FRING MAH LAZAH, BLARGH!" ans she shat a giant lazer at hem, ans Lang screemed "NNNOOOOOO! LANG ZI SEZ TAT IS KNOT POSABLE!" butt it was 2 late, ans teh lazar getted biger, ans covered hem compliantly, ans he screemed ass the loser blowed up his origins and he died. Alita ans Evil Bule Bagder ten escapped.

 **(At cort)**

Iris ans Athena left, felling bad, sins tey din't win, evan thou it was owt of there control, butt tey stil feeled bad abot how Valant wood spend moar tim in prison. Valant oslo feeled bad, butt he wasn't gong 2 escap wif magic, sins tat's wat Zak did, ans Valant isn't a jerk lick him. Sodenrly, CJ Fortun grabed Iris' bobs, butt she shoved hem away, ans ten had Axew send hem flying wif Dragon Sneze. Athnea ideaed, "Hay Iris, let's go ans haf sumthin 2 eat, tat shod mack us happyer." ans Iris agred. Sew ten teh green text appered saying, '26th June, Cort Cafe, 11:30 AM, Table no. 14'

Iris had ordered a wattermelon, sins tey are very juice butt ten teh waiter trolled her wif a ice crem, sew she getted scared.

 **OBJECTION!**

Athena went 2 cort sew tey cod sue teh waiter. Athena showed a foto, ans explaned, "Ass u can c, tis picture shos tat Iris is scared off ice cream."

 **HOLD IT!**

Waiter assed, "Can u prov tat I knowed abot tis foto?" ans ten Ass Ketchup, who was witnes, explaned, "It is 1 off teh most well knowed pics off Iris." ans teh waiter screemed at Ash logic, ans droped his plates. He ten desprated, "Wel... um, urgh... how did u no tat I had alredy seed tat pic ten?"

 **TAKE TAT!**

Athena ten logiced, "I no it, becos u juts told me tat u did!" sins she was rely smart ans set up the tarp. ans ten the waiter screemed agan, ans drinked al his tea form the teapot, sins tat was his breakdown.

Canadian Judge banged his hammer thin, ans sad, "Sins teh waiter confessed, tat mens tat I find hem..."

 **GUILTY!**

Ever1 cheered, sins a dud who harassed the Champion was beeted, and Ash throwed extra confetty, witch was hart shaped, sins he mad tem especialy 4 Iris. The waiter was mad 2 refund tem, ans ten he oslo gived tem sum copons, sew tey cod haf 3 meels at teh Cout Cafe. Iris huged Ash, teling hem, "Ur rely such a kid. Butt ur a very careing kid." (A/N: I was thining off shipping Iris/Ash, butt I am now considar Iris/Athena. Do u duds haf any idea wat 2 dew?)

 **(Back wif Edgewurth an Blackquail)**

Blakquill noticed, "Hm, it is geting dark all off a suddenly." ans Edgeworth logiced, "Britain must haf flyed past the blu stuf in the sky, sew now it dark, it mite end up in space!" ans incresed the jet's engins. Tey ten landed in London Areport, ans runned owt. The security peeps where lick, "ONO! Outsiders haf mad it in!"

 **SILENCE!**

Ten ever1 obeyed Blackquil, sins tey herd his vocs, ans realised he was British, sew he was ok. Butt Bill Hacks was weighting, ans he fired a lazer at tem, ans ten another Edgewurth ans Blackquil appered. The otter Edgewurth sad, "He was juts impressing British vocs, butt we our German." ans teh cword approcjhed.

 **OBJECTION!**

"U are a faker!" shooted Edgeworth, "Who our u anyway?" ans teh clons sad, "I am a Shadow, the true self!" ans the Shadow music form tat Personal game beginned playing, sew tey beginned 2 fit.

Edgeworth runned at Shadow Edgweorth, ans beginned 2 pinch hem Shadow Edgeworth sodenly tried 2 choke Edgeworth wif teh scarf, butt Blackquil shoved hem away. Shadow Blackquil waked up wif his cutlash, sew Blackquil getted his katana, ans tey begined 2 fit rely hard. Their was a lot off clanging form teh swords hiting each otter. Tye ten getted in2 a blade lock, ans begined shoving, Shadow Blackquil lolled, "Locks lick an unstopable force is against a unmoveible object." Blackqual lolled bak, "Nothing wil sod an unstobapple force. 1 wil eventualy give owt, ans teh 1 tat is unstopable wil knot give, sew the imovable object is a contradiction!" ans Shadow Blackquill screemed, "WHHHAAATT!" at teh unstopable logic, sew Blackqual stabed hem, ans he died.

Menwill, Edgeurth and Shadow Edgewurth had went owt off teh billding, ans where fitting on teh landing place, ans Shadow Edgeworth had shaved Edgeworth in2 the jet, ans was smacking his feces in2 the weels. Butt ten Edgeworth had idea, he mad a sodenly shove 2 mack Shadow Edgewurth leve, ans he neerly falled off Britain, ans he recovered, butt ten Edgeworth grabed his glasses, ans shoved tem in2 Shadow Edgeworth's eyes, sew he was now blind, ans ten stumbled arond, until he waked off the edge off Britian ans falled in2 space, ans he codn't breath in space, knot 2 mention tat their is no bottom off space, sew he falled 4ever anyway.

Bill Haks runned away, ans ever1 noticed, sew the police chased hem, ass he locked suspicion. Edgeworth and Blackqual decided 2 serch the airprot shop, in case it had evidance. It didn't, butt tey find owt tat toast was rather popular in the cafe, evar sins Britain getted in2 space, sins tey served it wif Space Jam.(GEDDIT!)

Tey went owt in2 the strets off London, witch where stil under repare atfer Jack The Raper attacked in Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper. The hole palace appered 2 be in a nite tat nether ends, becos tey where in space.

Butt sodenly, Bill Hacks retruned, ans lolled at tem, "I expected u, sew I thin we cod haf a litle fun together." ans ten Edgeworth ans Blakquill heared strange sonds, ans ten tey seed the cracks in road light up, ans Bill Hacks evilled, "I left these wholes in teh road 4 a very god resin. Haf fun now." ans Edgeworth ans Blackquill standed in shock, ans where left as such until the necks chapter beginned.

 **(Bak at the Wright Anythin Agents)**

Hobo!Nick arrived, ans ten seed Apollo and Klaviar sexing on the coach, ans droped his shoping. He ten want up 2 tem, assing, "Uh, cod u mayb kep it of my furneture. I men, u alredy getted ur sexiness all other it. Do u know how hard it is 2 clen it owt off lever surfaces?" Tey getted ip, Apollogised(GEDDIT!) ans left 2 Apolo's palace. Hobo!Nick went 2 the widow 2 get his washing, butt ten his soot was missing! "Who cod had done tis!?" Hobo!Nick assed, butt he woodn't find owt until a latter chaptre.

 **(Bak wif Alita)**

Alita had sneaked in2 the police, sins she fond owt tat Gumshow had a Chaos Emarold, witch she was atfer, remember? She getted in2 a Pink Blu Badger custum, sew she ans the Evil Blue Badder cod snek past, sins the cops thot it was a publicity stunt. Butt Gumshoe wasn't tricked, sins wen tey kocked on teh dore, he cheked the litle hole thin, ans shooted, " I din't order a Blu Bagder publicity stunt! Niece try!" ans opened the door, ans tried 2 handcuff tem, butt tey danced arond hem, ans grabed his police gun, butt he beginned 2 wrustle wif the Evil Blu Badger 2 get it bak. Howevar, will he did tis, Alita sneaked up ans fingerprint powdered his safe, sew she opened it, ans grabed his Choas Emarld, she ten runned 2 the Evul Bule Bagger, shooting, "CHAOS CANTROLL!" ans tey teleported away. "YOU MAGNIFICANT BASTURDS!" shooted Gumshoe ass tey escaped.

2 be cuntinued!

A/N: Thans agan, sins u red tis far, I'm gald u lick the story. The necks chapter wil haf thins rely escalate, wif Edgeworth ans Blackquil facing there bigest challenge ever, lick evan biger ten Case 5-5, 2-4, ans 1-5 combined, tat chalegning. I hop u our exitted 4 teh exiting continuing.


	10. Edgeworth and Blackquill: Clash Off Ages

**Chapter 10: Edgeworth and Blackquill: The Clash Off Ages!**

A/N: Hay agan guys, I am sew gald tat u continue 2 red my stroy ans enjoy it. Evan the TV Tropes sight is reporting on the stroy. Ether weigh, 4 tis chapter, thins wil get epic, ans I'm sure the title wil giv u an idea ass 2 wat will hapen tis tim. Oslo, thans 2 XxMLGProGamer1969xX 4 remidying me abot Kay, Wocky, ans Matchi.

Th glowing holes in teh road off Space London opened, ans ten Bill Hax chanted, "Faces Off Evul, heer my cry. U muts mack these duds die!" ans then Hitler, Stalin, Frolo, ans David Cmaeron steped owt. Ten another whole glowed, ans ten a pare off evil vocs sonded...

"Prepair 4 truble, u meddling prosectuors!"

"Butt pleas, mack it triple, sew teh excitment is moar!"

Ten a blu hared sexy evil laddie jumped owt, alon wif a purple hared evul angle clad in blak toga wif red wings. Oslo, their was a blond emo kid in a doshe pruple sleeper, butt he din't say anythin in there moto...

"2 project are vois off devesation!"

"2 untie teh villains off all teh notions!"

"2 denouns teh wrok of Piulantunia ans angles!"

"2 expend are rech 2 the wrold abov!"

"Pandora!"

"Cloud2!"

"Team Chaos, balst off at whatevar sped we want!"

"Surrender now, or perpare 2 die, die, die!"

Edgeworth and Blackquail staired at Teem Choas in confusion, sins tey aren't in Kid Icarus Uprising 2, sew tey din't know wat teh motto meaned, butt tey realised tat Team Khos where evil duds, sew tey getted in2 fitting stances! Bill Hacks lolled at tem, "It's 7 agents 2!" butt ten a vocs shooted, "2? U men 3, don't u?" ans Kay appered. "WTF!?" shooted Edgewroth, "How did u get hear?" ans Kay replayed, "U rely thot I'd let u go in2 dagger al alone?" Kat smarted, "I sneeked on2 ur jet, ans folowed u, sew I cod help u if truble cummed. She explanned.

Bill Hacks teleported away, ans hided in a neerby whorehouse, witch was the 1 wear Jack The Raper killed Roger.

The blond emo kid shooted, "As teh leder off Teem Chaos, Cloud Strafe, I wil single-handed defeet u." ans he runned at tem wif his dicksword. Cloud2 ans Amazin Pandora faceplamed at Strafe's stupidity. He tred 2 strik bak, "At lest I'm geting a remake." ans tey lolled, "Butt ur own emo fanbois our hating ur dum Finale Fantosy remake, ans it isn't evan reliased yet." He getted angry, butt ten runed at Edgewurth ans Blakquil agan, butt Edgewurth grabed Meekin's magephone fomr the Court Record, ans blowed it, sew Strafe getted shoked ans distructed, sew he falled other, ans stabed hemself wif his dicksword. Ten Amazin Pandora lolled evan harder, ans shat lighting 2 electofay teh dicksword, sins it was metal, ans ten the electrics want threw Strafe, ans Cloud2 quiped, "Now u can't hold us bak, u f-cking Pokephile." ans ten teh electrics hit Strafe's branes, and he died.

Amazin Pandora commeted, "I always wanted 2 get rid off tat idit, ever sins Chapter 9 off Kid Icarus Uprising 2. If only Cloud Angle din't Life Note hem wif us." ans Cloud2 added, "Ether weigh, Edgewurth ans Blackquil, we our stil hired 2 kil u, sew we muts, sins we wil get lots off money, sew we can mack a direct invading off Skiword." sew tey runned at them. Edgewurth getted in2 boxing pose, ans ten did a combo punch lick Little Muk on2 Amazin Pandora. She getted kocked away, ans she angryed, "Ur sew annoying, juts lick Megan Williams is. God thin she isn't hear, or we wood insanely lose." ans Edgewurth din't replay, sins he din't no wat she was taking abot. Menwill, Cloud2 had a 1st Blad, ans was trying 2 shov it up Blackquil's as, expect Blackquil was 2 clever, sew it was impassable. Tey ten getted in2 blade lock, butt Cloud2 sodenly shat a laser form teh 1st Blad, ans cot Blackquil of-gard, butt he quikly getted bak in2 composing, ans throwed feathers insted, witch cut Cloud2's chest, ans he blooded alot, butt he was sew strong, tat he survived it.

But ten Frolo shooted, "I'll dew wat I shod haf dun, 20 YEERS A GO!" ans he tried 2 garb Edgewurth wif his drees, so he barel roled away. Edgewurth grabed a crosshammer, ans quikly fired a hamer at Frolo, butt he doged, butt it lucky hit Stalin, ans blunt force tramaed hem in the hed, sew he falled. Ten Hitler runed frowad, ans attemped 2 stranle Edgeworth, butt he did a QTE ans geted owt off it. Key ten used her kay 2 stab Hitler, sew he getted anger, ans poked her eyes. He tred 2 put her in teh stocks, butt Edgewurth stoped hem b4 he cod evan get teh stalks owt. Sodenly, Hitler grabed a gin, sew Edgewurth doged, draging Kay 2 safely, butt it truned owt Hitler's gun was a supper soker, witch had nuclear water tat mad David Cameraman becum zomboy. Almost imeditatly atfer he turned zomboy, his hed burned on fire, ans his body falled, compliantly ded. Ten teh burner appered, it was... SHAEKSPEER! Ever1 stoped in shok at seeing The King Off England apper, ans he ten throwed away teh cigarette tat he used 2 burn zomboy David Camrion, commeting, "Offe corse, wen thou trye 2 plane a tripth 2 the Red Light District,(A/N: Tat mens a place wif sexy laddies) sumthine hapens ans runs thy planes."

Edgewurth getted idea, ans cheked teh Cout Record, ans fond CJ Fortun's bassball bat, ans ten he runned 2 Teem Chas, charged it up, ans het tem wif max power sew tey getted kocked owt. Tey flyed of at godspeed(GEDDIT!) yelling "LOOKS LICK TEAM KHOALS IS BALSTING OFF AGAN!" ans tey went 2 teh sky, ans truned in2 a star. Sodenly, tey herd Hitler screm, "DAM!" ass he fired hemself owt off a canon, witch he had steeled form Beckingham Place, butt ten Shakespeer used 2 fire a canonbal at Hitler, ans it hert hem a lot, ans he flyed threw a widow, butt din't smash it, sins tat was teh widow tat Robin throwed Grima in2.

Frolo waked up 2 Edgewurth, ans tlod hem, "I rely dew lick a honourable fit, butt wif sum1 ass smart ass u, I beleve a batle off wits is teh bets idea, sew I wil tak u on in Ches." ans a Chess Table appered. Tey sitted down, ans prepared, wen sodenly, another set off pices appered behind Frolo, ans Hitler declared, "If I wrok 2 outnumber u Edgey, ur f-cked!" butt ten Blackquil thorwed his own set off peices down, saying, "Now it is 2 on 2." ans ten Shakesper added his own pieces, "Nowe teh goode guys hath a 3 on 2 avantage."

Edgewurth moved half his porns frowad, witch conufssed Frolo, "Y only send half in? Ever1 nose tat thier is safely in numbers." will Edgewurth thinked, 'If we haf nobody on teh home fornt, we wil get bombed insanely.' sew ten Frollo moved his Bisharps 2 bolck teh pwns, butt Edgewurth had placed tem owt of rech, sins he knowed tat Frolo wood use teh bihsops 1st. Blackquil moved his Nite frowad, ans ten Hitler moved his own pawns, ans tred 2 shot Blakquail's nihgt, butt tey al missed. Shakesper mved his King ans Queen 2 teh fornt lines, "It is as tate amazone dude Awesome De Britannia once saide, 'If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?'" Ten Frollo moved his Bishop 2 take Blackquil's night, butt it sodnely teleported, sins it was actualy a decoy, sew Frolo's bishop runned of the table, ans teh 1st piece had falled. Butt ten sodenly, a 3rd set off pieces apered behind teh evil dudes, it was...

...

...

..

.

STALIN! "WTF!? But u haf no hed!" shooted Edgewurth, ans his glasses falled off lick Maxie, sew he fixed tem. Stalin sad, "I fused my branes wif my cardio system, sew I can surviv wifowt hed, din't u red Kid Icarus Uprising 2?"

 **OBJECTIONE!**

"Yue can'te accepte thine 2 hath rede tate storye!" Shakespear shooted, butt ten teh evil dudes screemed "NNNOOOOOO!" sins Shakespeer's Objection had cocked al off their peieces off teh table, sew tey losed, ans tey falled other ans died, sins it was a Yami No Game.

Juts ten, teh wholes in teh rod glowed agan, ans ten teh most evul force evar climed owt off teh beggest hole, it was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

DUCK HUNT DUO!

Teh god guys screemed, "NNNOOO!" ass tey realised tat tey where deeling wif sum1 evan moar evul ten Jack The Raper, Hitler ans the Shinigami Devil comboed!

 **(Bak at the Write Anythin Agentcy)**

Athena ans Iris where dong sum preparing, sins tey wanted 2 help wif sum sueing 4 a bit off extra money. Butt ten Gumshoe runned in, ans Wacky ans Mahci where wif hem, "Pals, tat Alita chik has steeled sum high sucerity police stuff, we ned u 2 help us find her." sad Gumshow, b4 Wokcy cut in, "Yeh, use our teh bets lawyer compeny evar, sew u wood b bets 2 help investiage, sew let's get 2 wrok." ans Machi sad, "Nous nous dirigeons vers l'endroit où nous l'avons vu en premier. " sew tey went.

 **(At Watorgat Land)**

Tey arrived at the bridge, ans Machi explanned, "We where crosing tis bridge wen Wocky-chan's ex arrived." ans Wocky added, "Yeh, she sad sumthin abot Choas Emeralds." ans Gumshoe swalowed, ans ten 4 Psycho-Locks appered. Iris quikly ideaed, "Gumshoe, was teh stolen item a Chaos Emerald?" ans he assed, "How did u no?... WEIGHT! Now I juts tlod u, din't I?" ans teh Psycho-Locks broke. Macho continued, "Ether weight, teh Evil Blu adger was oslo hear." ans Gumhoe added, "Yeh, he was wif Alita wen steeling teh Choas Emerold!" ans ten Woacky added, "Yeh, he assed her if she was evil, ten she teemed up wif hem. We caled teh cops, butt tey runned away." ans ten he triped, ans seed he tripped other a crops, ans ten Gumshoe screemd, "Is tat Shi-Lang Long?" ans he cheked, ans went, "It is hem! Who cod haf dun tat?" sew tey called teh autopsy dudes, ans tey taked Land away 4 an autopsy.

Sew ten tey fond teh whorehouse where Alita was hidding, butt tey din't no tat, yet. Gumshoe locked at teh boxes, ans noticed, "Their's a fingerpint on it, we'd bets chek it!" sew he used sum fingerpirnt power on it, ans scaned it. He sodenly yeled, "Those our Alita's fingerpints! Oslo, their is explosion stuf al other teh box. She muts haf put a bom in it!"

 **HOLD IT!**

Athena logiced, "Butt wat wood she put a bom in it 4?" ans Gumshoe realised, "Oh, wel, I can't thin off a reason."

 **EURIKA!**

Iris ideaed, "Mayb their was sumthin in it tat blowed up, ans she grabed it?" ans Gumshoe thot, "Tat mite mack moar sense, pal..." ans ten Iris continued, "Oslo, tis has ben used." ans teh 1st Aid Box appered in teh coroner off the screen, ans Athena logiced, "She muts haf ben hert by teh exploding thin, ans ten the Evul Blu Bagder heeled her!" ans ten Gumshoe replayed, "Tat is a god throy, pals." ans Iris commeted, "Thanks 4 finishing it 4 me, sweetie." ans huged Athena. Athena ten kissed her, ans tey strated making owt. (A/N: Thans XxMLGProGamer1969xX, sins u helped me add moar lesbeans 2 my stroy, sew it's evan sexyer.)

 **(Back in Space Britain)**

Egewurth shooted, "Quik, we'll escap wif tat lader!" and Blackquaul replayed, "Isn't tat a step-lad..." b4 Edgwroth snaped, "Don't gave me tat, it's stil geting us 2 a hier lokayshun, sew ether weigh, it's a lader!" ans sew tey climed. Tey jumped in2 teh nearby wherehose, ans ten Edgewurth closed teh widow, ans pualed down teh curtain 2 double stop being seen.

Kay quikly cut in, "I haf herd of tis evul focre b4. If we don't tak acton son, he wil sumon 666 Pidgeots 2 seek us, ans ten he'll shat tem if tey fale." But ten flutering was herd, ans she knew teh Pigeons had arived. Sodenly, Blakquil getted idea, ans grabed a phone. He sad in2 it, "Wif tis many, u shod be able 2 cache at lest 1." ans ten teh guy on teh otter end sad somethin, butt ever1 else codn't hear. He ten put the phone don, "Tey shod arrive at any minut now."

Juts ten, a buns off plains cod b herd outsid, ans tey herd Dick Dasterdly signing, "Stop The Pigeon! Stop The Pigeon! Stop The Pigeon! Stop The Pigeon! Stop The Pidgey! Sod Teh Pidgeot! Stop The Pigeon!"

Will tey weighted 4 the Vultrue Squad 2 finish, Edgewurth noted, "Were did Shakespear go?" ans ten he arived, wif a miror, "Ore-sama knows tate the evule dude owtside is sewe evile tate evane locking ate hime wille make thou blowe upe forme howe evile he is. Thy hath taked tis mirore, sewe thine shelle tricke hime in2 locking ate hemselfe in teh mirrore, ans ten he wille blowe upe frome his owne evile." butt ten sodenly, a scrathing was at teh widow., ans Shakespeer screemed, "Ohe f-ucke! He hath arrived!" sew Egdeworth grabed teh miror, ans slided it in fornt off the certain. Tey ten heared Dick Cunt Duo explod, ans teh force off teh expulsion sended Edgewurth flying, ans teh glass scattered, butt thankfuly, no1 getted hit.

Sodenly, teh dore banged, ans Bill Haks assed, "Wat teh hell is gong on?" ans ten the god guys getted redy 2 fit hem. He sodenly declared, "It al strats wif tis, a jewel contaneing the ultamint powre!" ass he pualed owt a Choas Emerold. But ten he screemed ans falled other, ans ten Alita lolled evil, "Tat is teh 6th Chaos Emareld: I only ned 1 moar, ans ten I can supress Delia Hawthrone, ten I wil becum teh most evil chik in al off history, ass well ass teh future." ans ten she Chaos Controlled away. Edgewurth quikly grabed teh phone, ans called Feedex.

 **(Bak at teh Right Anything Agency)**

Hobo!Nick was investigating, trying 2 find eviance abot his soot been stealed, butt ten teh Steel Samurai music started. Maya grabed teh phone, "Helo, Wright & Co Law Orifice, tis is lesbean manager Maya Fey speeking." ans Edgewurth tlod her he needed Phone(GEDDIT!)ix, sew she gived it 2 hem. Phone sayed, "Alia Titala has getted 6 Chaos Emeralds, we ned u 2 help in geting teh police 2 stop her form finding teh last 1, or she wil becum teh best evil laddy ever."

 **GOT IT!**

The phone siad, "Thank you, Writ. I wil wrok on teh Space Britain situaction. U get ever1 redy sew tey can fit Alita, oslo, mack sure tat u can al u can 2 get Deliah ans Kirstoph defeet ass well. Oslo, Phantom is on the sene ass wel, sew b careful." ans he hanged up. Hobo!Nick thot sum1 sonded odd, ans ten...

 **EUREKA!**

Maya assed, "Nick, wat haf u worked owt wif tat sexy hat?" ans Hobo!Nick explaned, "Phamton escaped prison wif Dahlia, ans my soot is missing. Put it togeter, ans ten it macks sense. Phatom steeled my soot, ans is porbably becuming Xin Eohp 2nd!" ans Maya shocked, "We butter get on teh job, rite now!"

Tis must be contenued!

A/N: Thanks agan 4 reding, ans I'm sew gald tat peeps our enjoying teh comedy I put in2 my story. I hop tat moar coal duds ans coal chiks ans coal kids continue 2 red on, sins I am very prod off my work, ans get rely hapy wen I get god reviews. I bet none off u can weight 4 teh epic batle 2 sotp Alita form finding teh last Chaos Emerald, werever it is. Ass well ass wat Edgewurth, Kay ans Blackquail wil dew 2 solution Space Britain, espcialy sins Bill Hacks is now ded.


	11. A Kingdum United

**Chaptre 11: A Kingdum United**

A/N: Hay agan guys, I'm sew gald tat u continue 2 enjoy ans red tis amazon stroy. It now has moar chapres ten Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper, witch is awesum, ans it was writted faster ten it 2. In tis chapre, thins wil escalate, ass Edgewurth ans Blackqual find owt teh mastermind behind teh Space Britain order, ass wel ass Alita moving on wif her serch. Butt 1st, let's go 2 Framiska.

Franziska was at the Karma Mansion, were she was dong sum sewing, in order 2 make sure tat her whip was in prefect shap. Sodenly, teh phone ringed, ans she answered it. Phone sad, "Ms. von Krama, we our puting Red Whit on trail sins we thin he attacked Tres Bean in Chaptre 7. Phenicks says he went u 2 proscute, sins tehir our 2 defence atorneys." ans Franziska argued, "Ok, I wil cum ass fats as posable." sins Phoenix was her sercet husbando, sew she wanted 2 help him, ans ten the gren text appered, sating, ' Julie 12nd, Distracted Cort, 11:25 PM, Cutroom No. 8'

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Canadian Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of Reed Whiet." Phoenix declared, "The prosecuteion is redy ur honour."sins he was porscuting lick in Spirit Off Jutsice. Ten Deliah ans Ghetis declared, "The defence is redy ur hooror." Canada Judge was lick, "Ah, Ms. Rose agan. Gald 2 c tat teh CJ Fortun trail hasn't damped ur spirits. Oslo, who is ur frend?" ans he explaned, "I am Ghetsis Harmonica, leder off Teem Palsma, ans future leder off tis country. Vote Ghetsis 2012!... I meen 2016!" Canadian Judge was confussed, "A politican is defneding hear? Tat is ood. Ether way, it's 2 aganst 1. Are u sure ur up 2 teh task Phenics?" but ten teh dore opened wif a whip.

 **OBJECTION!**

Franziska runned in, ans joned teh prosecuting table. Phenicks quiped, "NOw the prosecution is truly reday." Canadan Judge was lick, "Weight? Are'nt u Ms. von Krama form teh Hazkurian trail?" ans she replayed, "Tat wood b corect. Undre specil reqeust, I am hear 2 hlep wif proving tat Mr. Reed Whit is truly guitly." Phenicks ten added, "We wood lick 2 cal teh defective in chagre off teh investigating, Ena Sky."

Ema arived, ans tlod tem, "Soz abot my hare knot been tied back, it was on shrot notice. It is quit annoying." sins her hair was compliantly down, ans she seemed sad abot it. Franzika replayed, "Tat does sond unfortuneate, butt we're knot worried abot ur apperance, sew please, giv us testimoney."

 **Wirness Tetimoy**

 **-Investigating Tes Bean-**

Ema begined, "Ok, sew I was gong owt 4 sum lunch, sins it was lunch tim. I want down teh stret, ans was passing Vatican Square. I was locking at teh banana, sins it's cleerly compensating 4 sumthin. Ten I heared bombs, ans runned in. Their was a ded dud, ans a ded chick. I quikly begined investiagting. Their was a cheif ans a waitres, butt tey din't c anythin. Sew tat mens tat tey aren't witness."

Canada Judge sated, "Ok, sew tat was an intresting tesmony. Ether way, I beleve tat we ned 2 cross-examin it." Franzka ans Phenix wispered 2 each otter, "Tat testmony is ful off hols. We mite ned 2 jump in.", "I juts hop tat these fools don't mis such obvios porblems."

 **Corss-Examining**

 **-Inbetigate Trees Been-**

"I was locking at teh banana, sins it's cleerly compensating 4 sumthin."

 **HOLD IT!**

Dahla assed, "Sew, cod u provide us wif prof?" butt ten she gut whiped.

 **OBJECTION!**

Franzia replayed, "U folish foal who foolishy wasts teh tim off tis cort wif foolish questins based on foolish statments!" ans Canada Judge agred, "Yes, tat statement was rely dum. It shod be removed form teh record."

"Their was a cheif ans a waitres, butt tey din't c anythin."

 **HOLD IT!**

Phoenix shooted, "Rely? Sew tey where death?" ans Ema assed, "What does tat haf 2 dew wif anythin?" ans ten Franziska cut in, "It was boms. Tey aren't teh quietest method of atack." ans Ema cometed, "Oh, tat juts sliped my mind." ten Canada Judge decided, "Will teh prosecution pressing is unorfadocs, it has rised a god pont."

 **OBJECTION!**

Dahlia lied, "Teh defective sad tey aren't relvant, there4, tey are'nt, simple ass tat." butt ten a whip hit her.

 **OBJECTIN!**

Franziska respinded, "Juts becos she says tat, it dosn't men it's instant fact. She cod b mistaken!" and Ghetsis replayed, "Are u trying 2 discredit ur own witness?" ans Franziska smarted, "How dew I no tat u aren't hiding sumthin?" ans Phenics agreed, "Franzika has a god pont. U mite haf meeted tem, ans our trying 2 hid tem form the cort. Mayb wat tey say wood hert ur case?"

 **OBJECTION!**

Dahlia picniced, "If ur sew sure, ten go ans bring tem in urself!" butt ten Canada Judge banged the hamer thing, "Ms. Rose, plese don't try 2 bring owt a knew witnes in teh midle of a cross-examinaction." ans penaltyed her. Franziska added, "Sins teh defence our such foolish fools, I'll haf 2 pont owt the contradition 4 tem."

"Their was a ded dud, ans a ded chick."

 **OBJECTION!**

Franziska continued, "Ass I was sayin, tis contradition is sew obvios, I am appealed tat it wasn't teh 1st thin the defence bringed up." ans Canada Judge replayed, "Yes, it is stupidly obvios." and Pheniks explaned, "Nobody was kiled in tis case. Teh victims where injured, ans are curtainly in hospitol. How cod a forensicy chik mistak tem 4 ded?"

 **(Bak in Space Britin)**

Edgewurth, Blakquil, Kay, and Shakespear where seerching arond London 2 try ans find sumthin. Tey entered teh 10 Hose, will tey serched, tey fond nothing. Tey where abot 2 leve, wen tey heared a radio signing, "Nothin lasts 4ever. Everbody wants 2 rule teh wolrd." Sew tey folowed it, ans fond a sercet dore. Ten tey opened, ans where shoked at wat tey seed! It was...

...

MATPAT! Ans Jamsa was wif hem. Tey evilled, "HELL-oh(GEDDIT!) internet. Welcum 2 Game Throy, teh shoe were I wil mack up bullsh-t ans get u acused off been crimnals." ans ever1 was lick, "Wat our u taking abot, u delusional idit?" ans MatPat eviled in his winny vois, "I haf mad a throy tat says tat Phenix Write is a crimnal, ans his actons our lick wat proscutors dew, sew u our crimeals be extension." ans ever1 was lick, "Ur a crazy dumbass!" ans he loled, "U don't obay eviance law. It says tat u ned teh police apartment 2 aprove evidence b4 a trail, witch a lot off u don't dew."

 **OBJECTION!**

Blackquil lolled, "U rely thin sumthin lick tat cod truly be used aganst us. Tat evideance law was a load of sh-t mad up juts 2 mack drama, nothin moar." ans MatPat was lick, "It says it in game. Their4, it is cannon!" ans Edgewurth sad, "It was throwed in2 a case tat was crated atfer teh rest of the original trilogy was." ans MatPat was lick, "No, it was in 1st game. Sew it is created b4 teh 2nd ans 3rd games was."

 **OBJECTIONE!**

Shakesper cut in, "Nay, teh games where originalye GBA, ans teh 1st game hath 4 cases. Atfer teh 3 games where ale made, tey dide a DS versione specificaly sewe tey code macke ite Englishe, ans teh 1st game hath a bouns case addede. Tate ise whye ine teh Englishe versone, ite doesn'te hath Turnabote ine teh name." ans MatPat tried 2 clam, "NO! Ur macking tat up 2 try ans prove teh truth tat I am a lier."

 **HOLD IT!**

Edgewurth pulled owt his pink GBA form his back pocket(A/N: It's tru, lock up teh TGS vido 4 teh DS verson off teh 1st game). He declared, "I new tat tis wood b handy sunday." ans went 2 teh Gyakuten Saiban menu screen.

 **TAKE THAT!**

Edgewurh explanned, "Ass u can c, their our only 4 cases in tis version. It has no ridiculous 5th case tat messes up teh canon." sins Edgewurth doesn't curse. MatPat ten screemed, "NNOOO!" sins he was proved wrong, "Now nobody wil belive me! Wifowt bayleaf I can't get god powres!" Kay ten cometed, "He rely is a decisional foal, isn't he?"

 **(Meenwil, in Ejipit)**

Alita arived at teh castle, were tey keeped teh last Choas Emearld. She want up teh stares, ans kicked the sand owt off her shoes, ans entered teh loby. A mage stoped her, "HALT! Wat is ur resin 4 been hear?" ans she explaned, "I am interested in ur Chaos Emarld. I wood lick 2 steal... a lock at it." she added on, sins she din't want suspecting her. Tey thinked, "Ok, butt remeber tat we haf gards, sew u can't simply tak it." sins tey catched on 2 her plane. She noded, ans entered teh chamber were it was keeped.

The gards eyed her suspecting, butt ten she grabed her 6 haos Emrlds ans used Chaos Controll 2 get rid off tem. But she was stoped by a magic barier, sew she codn't grab it. Sodenly, teh mages cummed up ans handcuffed her.

 **(Bak in cort)**

Pheonix was continuing 2 b suspicious off Ema, sins she semed 2 b acting odd. Ten, he getted idea, ans sew he assed her, "Who is Maya Fey?" ans she answeared, "She is ur assistant, ass I believe u tlod me once during Case 1-5." ans Fennekin lolled at his plan working! He announced, "U our knot Ema Sky! Teh reel Ema is married 2 Maya! How cod u forget ur own wife? Especially wif tat dynamic announcement u pualed on us in Chapter 4!" ans ten teh dores breaked down, ans Ema runned in, "Abot tim I traked u down." ans Canadain Judge locked on wif questionmarkface, "Wat is evan gong on? 2 Emas, ans 1 isn't Ema? Wil teh reel Ema pleas explan?" sew she did.

Ema begined, "It al beginned wen CJ Fortun murdered Lana. She was a rely skiled proscutor, ans I felt lick nobody cod replace her. Sew I getted idea. Wen Maya chaneled her, I taked sum of Lana's DNA, ans put in2 tat beg sciencey machine in teh forensics place. Wen I getted teh tim, I added my own DAN in2 it. Will it is meaned 2 scan DNA, tat oslo meens it can clone peeps, ans tat is wat I did. I felled lick combining my DNA wif Lana's wood mack teh ultimate forensic prosecutor. Insted, it sems tat combining it has created a poor ans confused individual. It sems tat my mammaries haf clashed wif Lana's mammaries, witch has confused her. I'm sory 4 al the treble tat has hapened. I wil help u regane ur understanding, Emo Sky." sins Emo was the clone's nam, tat's y her hare was down ans she was sad. Butt ten teh alrams in teh cort went of, ans ten Gumshoe runed in, "Alita has aproached teh last Chaos Emerald! We muts stop her b4 she brakes down teh defences!" ans sew Pheonix, Franzika, ans Dahlia runed 2 assemble their teems. Franziska ans Phenics getted Maya, Apolo, Klaver, Iris, Athena ans Trucy. Meenwill, Dahlia geted Kristoph. Franiska grabed a privat jet 4 teh god guys, will Delia ans Kristoph steeled a biplane form teh Japanifornia Army.

 **(Bak in Ejipet)**

Alita was taked 2 teh throne rom, ans mad 2 knel in fornt of the throne. She was allowed 2 beg, "Pleas, I juts ned teh Emerald 2 finish teh collection. I alredy haf 6 off tem, wif ur Emeald, I wil haf a complete colection." sew ten Fareoh Atom decided, "Wel, u dew haf a resin, sew I dew thin it wood b worth giving u a chance. Butt off corse, we our in Egipet, ans off corse, bi(GEDDIT!) are laws, u can only take royal property if u can beet the Pharaoh, tat is me, in a children's card game." ans ten teh mages used magic 2 giv Alita a Dual Disc ans cards.

Fairoh Atem(LP: 4000) Vs. Alia Titala(LP: 4000)

Atem declared "Ore no tān! Doro!" ans grabed a card, "I sumon Quen's Knit! Ten I set a card. Tat ends tis mov."

Alita geted in2 position, "Don't thin I'm gong 2 giv up teh Chaos Emerld so eazy. Atai no tān! Doro!" ans ten she decided her mov, "I am gong 2 set 5 face-downs. I wil oslo set my monster. Tat shod dew 4 now."

Atem prepared hemself, "Ore no tān! Doro!" ans getted wat he planed 4, "I play King's Knit. Now I haf bof teh King and Quen, sew I can paly Jake's Kniht!"

 **(Bak in Space Britain)**

MatPat was continuing 2 mack up crazy bullsh-t, and teh god guys keeped beeting hem wif proper logic. Butt ten Jamsa kocked Blakqual other, ans lolled evil, ass he grabed a pare of pilers, and tryed 2 pull Blakquil's teeth owt, but Blackquill used his katana 2 cut teh pillers apart b4 he cod. MatPat cometed, "Jamsa, tat was gong 2 far." ans ever1 gasped in shok at seeing hem say sumthin tat mad sense.

Juts ten, a pies off sealing falled of ans hit Jamsa in hed, ans ten Watari jumped don ans kiked hem in hed, "Tak tat, u arsewank!" ans ever1 claped 4 Watari. MatPat lolled, "Wat is sum old dud gong 2 dew? Shat me wif his invisable gun?" ans Watari retalated, "Butter ten tat, u bugger. I wil use a bloody visable gun!" pulling owt his snipper rifle, ans he ten quikscoped MatPat, but ten he slaped teh bullet owt of teh air lick Hitler. MatPat eviled, "Wat wil u dew now? U can't snipe me!" ans ten Watari replayed, "Al in dew tim, I wil beet teh wank owt off u."

Tey faced of, ans ten runned. Watari jump kiked, butt MatPat duked, ans Watari keeped goin ans crashed. Butt ten Shakespeer jumped other, ans shoved his sword in2 MatPat's spin. Unfortunately, he survived. He grabed teh swod, ans atempted 2 fit Shakespeer, sew Shakespper throwed sum Romero and Julie scripts ans gived MartPat a paper cut. MatPat atempted 2 use a gun, butt Watari slaped hem in teh hand, ans teh gun falled ans exploded form teh gunpowder.

Edgewurth ans Blakquil grabed their swords, ans charged in. Tey fighted wel, butt MatPat keped using wired stretedgys sew tey codn't understand wat he did, ans ten he swinged rely hard, tat tey where send flying in2 a wal. He lolled rely hard ans evil, "Now tat thos in my way our gong, I can retrun 2 my plane 2 becum an Overdiety!" butt ten Watari grabed Lysandre's chanegun, ans shot MatPat really fats, ans teh fire bullts mad MatPat burn on fire juts lick wen Paiulantianah lasered his helicop, ans he screemed "NNNOOO!" and he died. "Wel, tat was bloody anticlimattic!" Watari commeted, ass he used his Arrest Baton on Jamsa ans sent hem 2 prison.

Shakespeer went 2 teh dore, "Wifowt Bill Haks, David Cameron or any1 who taked other teh 10 hose, ore-sama muts take control 4 teh tim been." (A/N: I thin Britain has a knew Prim Mister, butt tis is a story, sew I can mack thins fiction if it's cooler, lick how Barylawn haf Fedex cache Shaymins in his Pokemon Go stroy.) ans he legt. Kay cometed, "We shod dew sum moar investigating, sew we can find owt who..." butt she stoped becos MatPar wasn't rely ded at al, butt juts faking, ans he was now hostaging her. He eviled in his most evil vois, "I wil knot let u run my plane! U wil nether mack Britin return 2 Yourope!"

 **SILENCE!**

"We din't nessesary want 2 return Britain 2 Yourope. Will it mite b desirable, we manely wanted 2 lern abot the ordeal." ans MatPat evily lolled "Tat is exaclty wat I wanted." ans Kay was lick, "Wat the f-ck is tat ment..." but MatPat pinched her, ans ever1 else geted rely mad, butt tey codn't fit, sins tey din't want 2 hert Kay, ans MatPat contineud, "I mad al teh propganda abot Britiain leveing, sew tat peeps wood vote tat weigh! I wanted Brtian 2 leve sew tat tey wood go 2 space. I knowed tat u wood want 2 investigat ur naive cuntry flying away. Now I've removed 2 off Japaniforina's best proscutors, sew u can't wrok on teh prison escaping, sew if Phenikxs mad a mistak, u can't bale hem owt, ans he wood exposed ass crimnal, sew I wood b corect, ans get moar peeps believing in me, sew I can wrok on becuming a god!"

 **OBLOODYJECTION!**

"U let tat pour lass go, u wanker!" Watari yeled, "She did nothing wrong 2 u!" ans MatPat respinded, "No, she cummed wif Edgeuwrth ans Blakquail, sew she is trying 2 ruin my planes. If u don't surender, I wil slit her throt!" but ten Watari snipped hem, sins MtPat was taler ten Kay, sew Watari cod hit MatPat's hed wifowt hurting Kay. Watari ten added, "Ans juts in case." ass he use the Arest Baton on MatPat.

Kay commeted, "Thank u, I'm gald 2 be saf. Now, I thin we shod work on moar investiagting. Will we now no tat MatPat was teh 1 behind the Space Britain case al along, we shod try and get moar detales, b4 we try ans c if we can reserve the deciding." as tey noded ans heded owt 2 investigate.

 **(In teh skys abov teh Altanic Ocen)**

Franzika was sitted wif Phenics, ans was blushing, sins she afrad 2 tel hem tat he was her husbando, sins she was afrad he mite find it ood, butt she was Franika, sew she doens't afriad off anything, "Phenicks, u r my husbando!" she sodenly shooted owt. Phenicks jumped, sins she waked hem up, sew he shaked it off, ans tlod her, "Ah, I was wandering wen u wood tel me." and she was lick, "Wat, u new?" ans he replayed, "I had Atena use teh Mood Martix on u, sew we new tat u where embrased by me. I wanted 2 weight 4 u say it 1st b4 we geted together." and sew tey started 2 make out.

Meenwil, in teh biplan, Dahlia ans Kritoph where making a plane. Kristoph explaned, "It was in Case 4 off Apolo Justice, where wen I losed, I ended up becuming a Supper Saying, sew I thin it wood a god way 2 conter Alita. If she gets teh last Choas Emereld, I wil dew it 2 counter Super Alita." ans Dahlia cackled evil, "Tat is a grate plan Krisy, ans I wil be on teh sid lins 2 suport u." ans he replayed, "Off course, u haf ben ever sins we escaped prisn."

 **(Bak in Ejuped)**

Atom was wining easy. He had his Dark Magican ans Drak Maigcin Gril, ans teh Fairoh's Thron song by LitleKuriboh was playing. Alia had a lot off Tarps in play, tat where protcting her, butt Atem was finding ways arond tem.

Fairoh Atem(LP: 3750) Vs. Alia Titala(LP: 400)

Alita declared, "Nothin wil mack me stop. Atai no tān! Doro!" ans her card had gold afterimage, sew it was a rely good card. She declared, "I use a card tat wil remov al teh cards in are gravyards form teh game." ans used it, sew al their ded cards where no longer in teh game. She ten set a trap 2 end her turn.

Atem declared, "U our truly on teh end off ur rope. Ore no tān! Doro!"

 **HOLD IT!**

Alita sad, "B4 u get ur card, I use Exchange Off Teh Spirt. Our decks ans graveyards are swaped, sew now we hav no cards in our deck, sew u wil deck owt."

Atem smarted, "Reverse Card open! Reckles Gred! I can get 2 cards b4 teh decks ans graveyards swap, ans I can't draw 4 teh necks 2 turns. Locks lick u wil deck owt now! sew he geted his cards, ans teh decks went 2 graveyards.

Atem realised an idea 2 make his win moar satisfying. "I set a monstre. Necks, I use Duble Summon. Now I can mack a 2nd sumon!" ans he sacrifed teh 3 monsters he had, "I sumon my God Card, Slifer The Executive Producer!" ans Slifer appered, "Say ur prays, Alita, now Slifer shal Executive Porduce u sew hard, tat u wil ned 2 mack a deel wif teh Shinigami Devil if u wanted 2 get rid off the payne!" ans Slifer atacked, ans Alita's LP hit 0, sew she losed.

Alita painted in exhaust, sins she sent flying in2 teh wal form tat atack. Atem commeted, "Locks lick tis wil remane royal property 4 a will." butt Alita lolled evil, ans pulled owt her 6 Emerolds, ans tey begined 2 spin arond her, ans she used tem 2 make teh 7th Emerad flyed towards her. Teh scren went whit, ans Alita turned in2 Super Alita!

Sodenly, teh dore opened, it was... A BIPLANE! sins Kristop ans Delia crashed it. Kristoph locked other, ans declared, "Tat is it, Alia Titala!" ans he mad a smal earthquak, ans slamed his fist on teh plane. Ten he went al "GGGAAAAAHHHHHHH!" ans his harewent up wif his glases flying away ans he put his hands on his soldiers, sins he was turning Super Saiyan sew he cod haf an epic fit with Alita in teh necks chapter.

 **2 be cuntined!**

A/N: Thans agan 4 reding. I'm sure u can agre tat tis was a rely epic chapter, ans it's rely long, witch macks it buter. How did u lick teh Phenicks/Franzika shiping? I rely wanted Phenicks 2 haf a grilfiend ever sins he fond owt Maya was lesbean. Oslo, how did u lick MatPat's evil antics? I thin I mad hem a rely strong villian, sew it was satisfying 2 c hem get beeted. Ans I bet u can't weight 4 Super Kirstoph vs. Super Ailta! C u necks tim!


	12. Kirtshop Vs Alita! The Batle 4 Evil Sup

**Chaptre 12: Kirtshop Vs. Alita! The Batle 4 Evil Supeirorty!**

A/N: Hey gays, thans 4 ones agan cuming. I no tat u must b rely exitted 4 tis batle, ans I hop u enjoy wat I brin 2 u. Tis chaptre is sew epic, tat I can't proper talk abot it in tis note, sew let's get rite 2 it!

Kristoph flyed dritly 2wards Alia, ans geted teh 1st Strike. Meenwill, Atem ans his mages runed away, sew as 2 avod been killed in teh ensuring fit. Meenwill, teh god guys landed, ans seed teh Pharaoh run away, sew tey assed hem wat was gong on, "Tat Alia Titala chik juts grabed teh last Choas Emreld, ans has gone in2 Supper Form, ans Kristoph has 2. We ned 2 get away b4 we get hert." ans Iris ideaed, "Sins we ned 2 get owt ass well by teh locks off thins, cod we haf sum hoarses?" ans Atem decidd, "Ok, best avod causalities." ans ten the god guys went 2 horses. Iris explaned, "Franzika, u take teh led, u haf a whip, ans ur German, sew u no where Germany is." ans Franisa replayed, "Ok, butt y shod we hed 2 Germany?" ans Iris explaned, "Becos Germany is where they hav blimps, sew I can fly teh blimp home lick in teh Swords of Justice movie."(A/N: I'm knot kiding, Iris can fly a blimp in tat movie, look it up!)

Alita chaged up a enerjy bal, ans shat it at Kristoh, sew he rolled 2 doged it. He flyed frowad ans tred 2 pinch her, but she grabed his hand, ans throwed hem in2 a wall. Kristoph lolled, "U haven't sean teh tru extend off my powre!" ans puled his lims owt off teh wal, ans absorbed teh sand it was mad off, ans created an energy bal mad off sand, ans throwed it at her, butt ten she put up a sheld, ans absorbed it 2 mack a sand wall. Kristop flyed at it, ans tred 2 kock it other, butt it was 2 durable atfer absorbing sand. Butt ten geted idea, ans grabed Pharoh Atom's recycle bin, ans throwed it at teh sand 2 turn it in2 glass. He ten smashed teh glas, ans it want all other ALita, ans cut her lick 666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666 tims.(A/N: That's lick 666 amonts off 666. I hop teh fanfic sight doens't delte tat. Thou I can probably fix it in teh Arceve Off Are Own verson if tey do.)

Alita crawled bak up, "I din't cum tis far 2 loss now." ans piked up sum glas, ans throwed tem at Krstop, sew he flyed up, ans ten divekiked her. "AAAHHH!" screemed Alia becos she fought she lost, butt ten she remebered tat tis isn't Divekick, sew she was ok. She ten flyed down, ans sodeny went bak up, ans punched Kristoph's man-thing. He ten atemped 2 pinch her, butt his hand want threw her, as she lolled, "I'm other hear!" ans she grabed hem form behend, ans throwed hem in2 teh Pharaoh's Throne!(GEDDIT! Lick the song!)

Kristohp climed owt off rubble, ans grabed teh borken pies of teh throne, ans mad a Tronado wif tem. He oslo used teh Toronto 2 grab sum magic wands tat teh mages droped. He used 3 wands, ans casted a fire spel, water speel, ans earth spell. He din't ned an air spel, sins teh Totoro was alredy air. He moved frowad, ans cached Altia wif it, ans she spined arond teh Tornayoo screeming in Payne(GEDDIT!) ass she het by peieces off teh thron, ans hert by al teh magic tat Kristopg used. Ten he flyed 2 her ans begined 2 beet her down, butt she actived a conter, ans het bak, steeling teh Tormado, ans ten Dorofy's hous appered in teh Tenado ans wacked Kritsoph, b4 flying of 2 land on teh wicked witch. Alita jumped in 2 kik Krisyop, butt he grabed her, ans tey grabbled, butt ten tey bof losed cantroll, ans where sended flying out in2 a wal.

Their lims where stuk in te wall, sew ass tey tred 2 clim owt, tey constanly hedbuted each otter, butt ten Deliah arived, ans pualed Kirstoh owt, sew he kiked Alita's ass, ans she flyed threw teh wal in2 teh Pharaoh's cortrom.

Krsitoph chessed her threw teh whole in teh well, ans spinned arond ass he want frowad, shooting, "SIGHKO CRUISER!" sins he was dong teh Sighco Cruser form Stret Fiter, butt ten Alia spined arond teh opisite way, ans canceled it owt. She ten grabd Krsioph ans throwed in2 teh tall judge desk thingy, ans sins it was mad off sand, it celapsed on hem. She ten grabed a piece form teh top, and poored in water 2 try ans drown hem, butt he ten drinked al teh water, ans getted drunk(A/N: U can get drenk on watter, lock it up). Ten he cod ignor teh payne becos he was drunk. He ten busted owt, ans Alia hed 2 doge al teh sand form hiting her eyes. Ten Kirstop grabed a pirate sword, ans atacked, sins pirats fit beter wen drunk.

Alita taped in2 her supper form's powre, ans used Duble Teem, sew she mad lick 10 fake clons apper, ans Krsitop seed lcik 200 becos off his drunknes. He tred 2 slam teh swrod ans mack an earthquack, butt al teh Altia's flyed up ans doded it. Ten al teh Alit's mad bals off fire, ans sew Kirstp tred 2 atack tem quikly, butt he keeped atacking teh 1s tat he seed form drunknes, sew teh reel Alita hed tim 2 chagre up ans throw it at hem, ans he faled down burning. Butt he wasn't dun yet, ans kocked other teh proescutor desk sew it cod squash teh fire. He ten throwed it at Alia, witch she din't accept, sew she getted hit ans kocked owt off air. She ten flyed frowad ans smacked Kristop in2 teh galley. She ten piked hem up, ans spinned hem arond rely fats, compliantly destorying teh glley seets, b4 she throwed hem owt teh dores, lolling, "So long, gay Kristoph!"

Teh ompact off hem left his sillyette on teh dore, lick wen teh Lesbean(GEDDIT! Becos Yuri) Cosmic dud drived owt off tem. Delia was weighting owtsid, sew she gived Kristop CPR 2 help, butt ten Alia flyed owt, ans throwed Dahla away. She ten grabed Kristop, ans was abot 2 stangle hem, butt ten teh palace begined 2 shake, as thou an earthquack was hapening, expect knot, sins it was juts teh castle. Teh fit betwen Alia ans Kristop damaged it, sew it was abot 2 colapse. Alia throwed hem 2 teh sid, sew tat she cod escap. She runed rely fats, lick evan faster ten teh Usean Blot dud, sins she was sew desprete 2 get owt in tim. Deahlia seed her run, ans ten yeled down teh hal, "Sory, Krissy!" sins she had no tim 2 save hem, ans ten mad her own weigh owt. Teh whole palace was abot 2 fal on tem, ans ten Alita getted owt, ans bordered teh dores 2 keep Delia in.

Dahlia mad it 2 doors, ans fond she codn't open tem. She was sew afrad tat was abot 2 die, butt lucky 4 her, teh dores colapsed just b4 teh rest off teh castle, sew she cod run owt. Atfer tat, teh hole castle falled. Dahlia kneeled at teh ruins, ans let a teer dorp 2 teh grund, sins she was sad tat she lost Kirstoph. Meenwill, on a sand dun neerby, Alita laffed her ass off rely evil, sins she was glad 2 haf killed Kristoph, "Now al I ned 2 dew is take owt Dahlia, ans I will rain supreme other al evil duds ans evil chicks and evil kids."

 **(Other in Germany)**

Frnziska, Iris, Atena, Apolo ans teh otter god guys arived at a blimp feld. Tey where locking at the blimps 2 decid witch 1 tey shod take. Phenicks ideaed, "Tis 1 locks pretty fast." butt ten Iris red the name off it, "Hindinberg 2.0? I wood knot trust tis 1?" butt ten an evil vocs evilled, "How dare u dis teh wrok off my mastre race!?" ans ten teh god guys locked 2 c who sad it, it was...

...

HITLER!

2 be contnued!

A/N: OMFG! I evan surprise myself wif my writing. I rely enjoyed writing tis, ans I think I've developed tis quit a bit. I hop u enjoyed reding it as much ass I enjoyed writing it. Soz tat I mite kep u in sispense 4 a bit, butt I want 2 go bak 2 my Avance Wars fanfic 4 a will, sew u shod red it ass well. I'll evan start puting it on Archeive Off Are Own, sew moar peeps can reed it ass well. I mite evan giv it a cover sew I can show wat Dusk locks lick.


	13. Dahlia's Ravenge Plans

**Cahpter 13: Dahlia's Ravenge Plans**

A/N: OMFG! I'm gong 2 haf bad luck sins tis is chapter 13, lol, jk. Ether weight, sins America, Yourope ans Britin now has Spirit Off Justice, I shod tel u knot 2 wory if ur stil playing, sins tis story takes palace b4 it, sew their won't b any spoilers. I mite writ another fanfic, witch wil take palace atfer Sprit Of Jutsice thou, sew it wil haf spolers.

Dahlia standed up in angre, "I wil destory u, Alita Tiaha! U kiled my precarious Krissy, sew I wil got u bak, by any mens nesery!" ans ten she getted a plane. Sew she digged up teh plan she ans Kristoph used, ans flyed bak 2 Japaniforna sew she cod get redy.

 **(Bak in Japanforna)**

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Canadian Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of Night Yagami." sew ten Phenix sad, "The defence is redy, ur honor." will Godot sad, "The prosecution is redy, ur honur." and Canadian Judge noded, "God 2 c bof sids our redy. Godot, ur opening statment?"

Godot explaned, "It hapened at teh seance lab. Basicaly, Night went in2 teh experiemtn rom, ans ten 10 minuts later, their was an expulsion, ans 2 scientests got deaded by it. Night's experiment included niterogliseren, witch is an explosove thingy, sew she is thot 2 haf blown tem up."

 **OBJECTION!**

"Hay, now u weight juts a minut!" shooted Dark Yagami, who appered on teh stand.

 **OBJECTION!**

Godot drinked the coughy, "Boi, ur knot a witnes, sew u can't testify."

 **OBJECTION!**

Pohnix replayed, "If he wants 2 say sumthin, ten let him say it!"

 **Witness Testimony**

 **-Night did nothing wrong-**

"Lock hear, Night is juts an inncoent sciency chick. She is a victim in tis ass well. I juts no tat sum evil dude has framed her. I locked at teh sene myself, ans fond her unform, covered in suit. If she was up 2 no god, ten she wood haf destoryed it. Butt she din't, becos she was knot dong anythin."

Canada Judge decided, "Ok, tis turned owt moar useful ten I thot. We getted knew evidnece." ans added Night's unifrom 2 teh Cort Record. "Now, let the cros-examinaction begin."

 **Cors-Examinaion**

 **-Night did nohting rong-**

"I locked at teh sene myself, ans fond her unform, covered in suit."

 **HOLD IT!**

Phoenick assed him, "Sew, tis soot cummed form..." ans ten Dark cut hem of, "It's form teh explosion! If it getted on teh uniform from anythin else, she would haf put it in teh lawndairy. Butt sins it was form the explosion, she din't haf a chance 2 dew it, b4 teh false accusings."

"I juts no tat sum evil dude has framed her."

 **HOLD IT!**

Phenics assed, "Dew u haf any idea?" ans Dark replayed, "Not yet. I juts no tat it's an evil dude. Ten agan, it mite b an evil chik. Or evan an evil kid."

 **OBJECTION!**

Godot shooted, "Quit teh speculating, ans get bak 2 teh facts. Oslo, stop teh staling, Trite!" ans he throwed cofe at Phenicks... BUT TEN PHOTIX'S FACE MELTED! ANS UNDERNEATH WAS... BOOBY FOOLBLIGHT!

Canada Judge slamed a lockdown buton sew teh dore getted seeled. "It's Phantom! AREST HEM RITE AWAY!" butt ten Phantom shooted a lockpik at dore, ans opened it, ten he runned away, butt teh bailifs where weighting owtsid, sew he used a smoke bomb, butt teh bailifs had special contect lens, sew tey cod c threw smoke. Ten tehy kocked him other wif coshes, ans coshed hem lick a 100 tims, becos he squeked lick a toy ever tim, ans it was pretty funy, sew tey keeped dong it.

 **(Bak in Germany)**

Franziska was fitting wif Hitler, sins tey bof had whips. Maya, Atena ans Trucy where cheerleding, evan thou tey din't haf teh outfits. Phonix ans Iris where trying 2 sneek up on Hitler. Apolo ans Klavar went 2 lock 4 a god blimp, sins tey wanted a privat palace 2 sex in. Juts ten, Hitler falled other, ans Axew was clawing hem in teh spin, ans it snaped his bak, and he died. Hitler ten writed Franziska in sand, evan thou he ded, butt it works in Phenicks Right, sins teh Justin Prints guy cod dew it. Athena cometed, "Tat was quik." ans Iris shooted, "No tim 4 tat, let's get in teh blimp b4 he cums bak 2 live agan." sew tey did.

"WTF!? How did u get hear sew fats?" shooted Apolo ans Klaver, who where naked, sins tey where abot 2 sex, butt getted busted in on. Apolo ten added, "BTW, we chose tis 1, sins it has grape juice." ans Phenics happyed, "Thans, guys, always gald 2 get a god drink." ans he locked at teh logo, "It's evan a Jamaken brand."(A/N: Jamaca grape juice is rely tasty, I no, sins I've had it IRL)

Sew ten Iris runned in2 teh front widow, ans grabed teh steering whel, ans flyed teh blimp. She turned on teh rader, ans heded 2 Japaniforna. Litle did tey no tat thins woodn't b sew pieceful bak hom ether...

 **2 BE CUNTINED!... RITE NOW!**

Delia landed neer Blucrop, ans sneeked in. It was empty sins April May was arested, sew it was an evan butter HQ 4 her now. Dhlia opened teh computer, ans did sum reserch. She googled 'Blak Window Virus', ans locked at teh links. She fond 1 tat sad, 'Secret experment in transprot!' ans it sad tat teh Japanifornia hostpital was holding teh Black Willow Virus, witch is a potion tat can mack a laddy pretnant, evan if her boifrend is ded, ans was been developed ass a seaquill 2 teh Seahorse Virus.

Sew Dahlia taked teh police car from Chaptre 1, ans raced 2 teh hospital, turning on teh sirans, sew peeps thot it was emergancy, ans won't stop her. Butt ten she reeched teh hosptial, ans teh gards won't let her in, ans ten tehir leder cummed owt, it was...

...

...

END YOUSHELF! He lolled, "Wel, sum1 tryin 2 steel teh stuf. Wat our u trying 2 steel? Teh cancer cure, ass we ned it 2 destory barrylawn" in an evul ans racist maner, sew Dahlia stabed End Yourself wif teh umbrella, ans ten opened it, sew he getted teered apart, ans splattered everywere. The gards al surendered, sew Daliah went in. She grabed a cardbord box, lick Soulid Snap wood use, ans sneeked in. She went 2 teh dore 2 teh bassment. She ten sneeked in, ans locked at teh shelfs in teh wherehose, ans fond 1 tat sad, 'Secret Experments!' ans she fellowed it. She fond sum boxes, ans moved tem, until she fond 1 labeled 'Black Window Virus' sew she steeled it. She cheked a secretary caramel, ANS HER STEALTH BOX WAS GONG!

Delia raided ass many off teh arias ass she cod, until she fond 1 tat was mad 4 teh entertaners in teh palace, sew she grabed teh 1st outfit, witch was a Playboy bunny. She put it on, sew she cod disguise herself. But wen she leeved, a returned 2 life End Yourself ruined in, signing "KILL THE WABBIT! KIL THE WABIT! KILL TEH WABBIT!" ans tn Delia assed, "Y dew u act sew retarded?" ans he clamed, "Becos u won't Khi'll Yauseff, sew I muts dew it 4 u." ans she lolled, "Y wood I ned 2 b killed?" ans he idioted, "Becos ur evil" ans she lolled, "Says teh 1 who wants barrylawn ded juts becos u can't understand his writing." ans End Yurself screemed "NNNNNOOOOO!" sins he was proved wrong. He grabed a gun, but Dahlia bended it, ans he din't notice, sew he shot himself and he died. Dahlia ten escaped.

 **(Bak at teh Write Anythin Agency)**

Phenix was locking in2 sum websites sew he cod find a persent 4 Franiska. Juts ten, the doorbelle sad "DING-DONG!" ans he want 2 answer. It was Winston, "Sory 2 bother u, Mr. Wrihgt, butt I juts thot u mite want 2 no tat Phantom was fond denfeding a case disguised ass u. We haf arested hem, thou, sew don't wory." and Phenix happyed, "Thanks, Mr. Pain. Gald 2 heer tat teh burden is lightend." ans Winston nodded, "BTW, we oslo getted ur suit bak." ans handed it other. "Thank u very much." Fennekin complimanted, ans Winston sad, "No porblem. Now, I haf 2 get bak 2 Kalos ans c Diantha." sins she was his wife.

Trucy sneeked on2 compuiter wil Penicks was taking wif Winston, ans sew Phenx let her stay. She was writing an epic fanfic were Athena ans Iris becummed pirates, sins it was neerly teh pirate talking day, ans lesbean pirates was a unique idea. Ten Maya wanted 2 teh dore, "I haf 2 chek on Ema, I hop she's ben alright." ans Phencis noded ans sew she went.

 **(Other in Kalos)**

Winston met wif Diantha, "I'm home, deery." ans she respinded, "Gal agan, Winston. I herd u had sum overtim work bak in Japanforna." ans he replayed, "Yep. Their was a prison escap. We've ben dong a lot off wrok 2 rond tem up. We haf getted 2 off teh 5 crimnals arested." ans she assed, "Ok, sew who haf u getted re-arested?" ans he explaned, "We haf managed 2 re-arrest Reed Whit, ans he was prosecuted by Mr. Write." ans she replayed, "Huh, a defnce atorney prosecuting? Tat's a twist." ans he replayed, "Yeh, Mr. Wright does haf sum history wif Reed Whtie, sew he insisted on it. Ten we recatched Phantom wen he impressioned Write bi steeling his soot. I returned teh suit b4 cumin agan." ans she claped, "Glad 2 heer tat u managed 2 catch tat spy. Tey aren't easy to chatch, espeicaly a 2nd tim."

Juts ten, teh news turned on, "Breeking news form Egiped. The Pharaoh's castle was destoryed. Accounts form teh Pharaoh ans his mages state tat Alita Tiala, 1 off teh prison escapers, was involved in teh fit. Tehir desciptions off teh otter peple in teh fit match those off Kristoph Gavin ans Dealia Hawthorn, felow escapers. In teh colapsing off teh palace, Alia ans Dahlia where seed geting owt off their, butt no sign off Kristoh Gavin. Oh, tis juts in, a gril in a Playboy bunny owtfit was seen fitting wif hospital security. 1 report sugests tis might haf ben Dahlia Hawthore." ans ten Diantha decided, "Tat is it. I wil no longer sit ans watch tis hapen. Cum on Winston, were gong bak 2 Japaniforia. I shel help slove tis crisis!" ans sew tey went bak 2 teh plane.

 **(Bak at Blucorp)**

Dahlia pualed owt teh box she steeled, ans puled owt a saringe, ans declared, "Krisy, tis is 4 u." ans jabed herself wif teh Blak Widow Virus...

 **2 be contined!**

A/N: Thans agan 4 redding. I'm gald tat u continue 2 enjoy teh story, ans luv wat I write. I bet ur now rely exited wif teh clifhaners in tis chaptre. I can asure u tat teh necks chapre wil haf thins escalte, ans a certain event in Chapre 2 wil becum rely impotent. C u necks tim!


	14. Teh Aquatic Turnabot

Chapter 14: Teh Aquatic Turnabot

A/N: Hi agan guys, I'm ald tat u cummed bak. It's teh pirate talking day wen I writ tis, sew I decided a pirate chapre wood b fun. Sew let's get 2 it.

Phenicks geted on his bake, sins tey juts getted a case. Apolo ans Iris where oslo cumming 2 help defend. Tey arived at teh corthose, ten teh green text appered, saying 'Septemper 19, Distracted Cort, 5:30 AM, Coutroom No. 1'

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Canadian Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of Aqua Leder Archie." sew Phenicks, Apolo ans Iris sad wif confiance, "The defence is redy, ur horror!" ans ten "Teh prosecurtion is redy ur honour." sad Godot, Klaver ans Maxie. Maxie ten opening statemented, "Teh defendant, Archie, is a pirat, witch is bad, sew he shod b arested. However, as I stand 4 teh much moar logical Team Magma, I am gong 2 let hem refut teh clam, ass it is only fare ans logical."

Sew Archie went 2 teh stand, ans soddenly grabed a microfone. Ever1 sodenly standed in shok, ass tey realised he was goin 2 sign his testimony.

 **WITNESS TESMONY!**

 **-I did nothin wrong-**

Archie beginned, "Yar har, fell teh titty, being a pirate is alright wif me! Do wat u want cos a pirat livs 3, u our a pirate! U are a pirat!" ans ever1 sad "YAY!" ten he continued, "We got us a map, 2 led us 2 a hiden bucks, tat's al loked up wif locks! Ten berryed depp away! We'll dig up teh box! We no it's fool off PRECARIOUS BOOTY! Bust opin teh locks! Ten we say 'Hooray!'"

Sodnely, Shelly appered, ans joned teh signing, "Yar har, feel teh titty! If u luv 2 sell pussy, u our a pirate!"

Archie sodenly shooted, "WAY ANCHER!" ans his Mega Stone(A/N: Teh 1 in his ankher) begined glowing, "Yar har, fell teh titty, being a pirate is alright wif me! Do wat u want cos a pirat livs 3, u our a pirate! Ar yar, ahoy in teh past! Ditty, mitity, deity, fast! Hang teh blak fag at teh end off teh mast, u are a pirate!" ten he laffed a bit, ans continued, "Where sailing away! Aventure weights on ever sure! We sex, sail ans explroe, ten ram teh gym al day! We float in are boot! Ten kil sum tim 2 dorp teh ancher. Ten hang up are coats, until we sail AGAN!"

Sodnely, Shelly appered, ans joned teh signing, "Yar har, feel teh titty! If u luv 2 sell pussy, u our a pirate!"

Sodenly, a record scratched, ans Archie yeled, "LAND HO! Yar har, fell teh titty, being a pirate is alright wif me! Do wat u want cos a pirat livs 3, u our a pirate! Yar har, wind at ur bak lads, wereever u go! Look, diabolics who warship bellow! U are a pirate!" ans he laffed, b4 lolling 1 last tim, "U r a pirat!"

Canadian Judge did his shoked spirte, "Tat was insanely long! Evan longer ten Luke Atmey's testmony!" Menwil, Apolo cometed, "I thin we ned 2 wrok owt sumthin wifowt presing 2 much, or tis is gong 2 get owt off hand." ans Phenicks noded, "We can't let tis drag owt, or we'l nether get bak 2 caching up wif Dahlia." ans ten Maxie declared, "If teh defence is dun wif there wispering, ten a cros-examinatction is in ordre."

 **Cros-Examining**

 **-U Our A Pirat-**

"We no it's fool off PRECARIOUS BOOTY!"

 **HOLD IT!**

Apolo assed, "Sew, wat kind off booty does it haf?" ans Archie replayed, "Ar, it be teh best kind off booty. It be filed wif gold, silver, ans evan crystals. Mayb sum diamods, ans evan a peril or 2..."

 **OBJECTION!**

Maxie slamed his fist, "U foal, Archie. Reel pirats considered teh best tresure 2 b food, water, furniture. Thins tat tey wood ned 2 surive. Wat's teh pont in been rich if u codn't stay aliv 2 use it!? Jewels were teh last thin tey grabed. Money was generaly 2nd last, butt cam b4 jewels, becos it was liter! Oslo, a proper tresure chest wood haf rubys ans sapphires!"

 **WHAT A KID!**

Iris declared, "Tat was teh most stupid pun sins April May! Knot 2 mention it contributed nothing 2 teh arguement." ans Canada Judge noded, "Yes, it was rely irrelvant." ans penalized teh proscution.

Ten Phoenix, Apolo, ans Iris had a quik discusion. Apolo cometed, "Their muts b sumthin 2 wrok wif." ans ten Feenix replayed, "Their does sem 2 be sumthin odd wif tat proscutor." ans ten Iris ideaed, "Mayb I can do sumthin. I haf an idea I'd like 2 try."

"Yar har, fell teh titty, being a pirate is alright wif me!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Iris commeted, "Sew, u lick feeling tis 'tity', amirite?" ans Archei replayed, "Off course... Weight, were did teh music go?"

 **OBJECTION!**

Godot drinked teh coffe, "Kiten, wat is ur pont abot him licking 'tity', whatever tat is!" sew Iris explanned, "Titty is a term 2 refer 2 a laddy's chesty bits." ans ten shaked her hed, "However, are client isn't interested in chesty bits." ans Archie yelled, "WAT? Wat our u insinuating?" ans ten Iris puled owt teh evidence she used wen objecting, witch was Maxie's profile, "Surly teh two off u no each otter. Very wel, I mite add."

Maxie ten shooted, "Off corse I no hem, we led organisations tat haf oposing gaols, atfer al!" ans Iris commeted, "But tat is knot everthing, is it?" ans he replayed, "Wat our u trying 2 clam abot us?" ans ten Phenix declared, "It's knot sumthin I can cliam 2 understand, butt u ans Archie are lovers, aren't u?"

 **OBJECTION!**

Maxie yeled, "We our nothin off teh sort! We are busines rivals, tat is al!" ass his glasses faled off. Apolo ten sad, "He has a pont. We only haf ur word 4 it." ans Iris sad, "No, I haf an idea 2 prof it." ans Canadian Judge overheared, "Ok, sew u haf sum knew evidence. Pleas show it."

 **TAKE THAT!**

Iris presented her eviance, "It's quit simple. Tis is a tweet form teh offical Japanish Pokmon Twitter. Pleas lock at teh picture." ans it showed a picutre off Archie ans Maxie, ans tey where in a hart! (A/N: U can se it urself at twitter,com/Pokemon_cojp/status/698069043584995328 butt u ned 2 replace teh comma, sins I had 2 replace teh dot, ore teh fanfic site wood delete tis link.)

Archie yeled, "Wat? Tis is vey..." butt Maxie cut off, "Sew wat? Is tat al?" ans Iris ten lolled, "No, teh text is intresting 2. At teh end it says, 'Sumhow, their relationship is prety god.' ans tat, combined wif teh heart, says everthin!" ans she pointed at teh camera.

Archie declared, "Ok, u got us." ans Maxie decided, "We've ben exposed. God work, lady."

 **OBJECTION!**

Klaviar declared, "Sew, u exposed tem, Frauline Champion. Butt wat does tis men 4 ur case?" ans Iris lolled, "Maxie was trying 2 hid his relationship by proscuting. Sins he's exposed, he can vouch 4 Archie's innocence." ans Maxie realised, "Tat's rite." ans runned 2 teh witnes stand, "Archie is knot a bad dud. He juts mad a mistak. It wasn't evan pirate stuf!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Godot throwed coughy at Maxie, "Sew, now tat we no tat ur in a relatinship wif teh defendant, how can we Tahrust Inyu(GEDDIT!)?"

 **OBJECTION!**

Apolo declared, "He did proscute, sew he did haf sum dowt abot teh ordeal!" ans Godot spitted owt teh cofe in shok off been countered. Klaver loled, "Grate job, Her 4hed. I thin tis cod get intresting."

Maxie shooted, "Thinking abot it, Archie is innolent. He muts haf ben framed! I thout abot it wif Logic, ans now I'm curtain tat he can't haf done anythin. He was arested 4 steeling form teh SS Kurain, butt I was in a busines meting wif hem until 30 minuts b4 teh theifing. He codn't had getted their b4 teh steeling!"

Canada Judge banged his little hammer thing, "U din't get teh testimony intro, butt I do thin tis can cont as 1."

 **HOLD IT!**

Iris sodnely declared, "We don't ned 2 cros-exam hem, becos their is a divisive witness!" ans ten Canada was lick, "ORLY?" ans Orly appered, butt Iris went, "No, knot u! Ur such a kid." butt ten Orly decalred, "I'm in Team Aqua ass wel, sew I'm part off Archie's crew, ans I can say tat he wasn't steeling."

 **OBJECTION!**

Klavier smarted, "How dew we no tat u aren't mistaken?" ans she explaned, "I was teh reel theif. I atacked teh SS Kurain."

 **OBJECTION!**

Godot smarted, "Sure, butt we cod say tat u did tis under Archie's orders. Is tat correct?"

 **HOLD IT!**

Apolo shooted, "Iris has yet 2 brig in her witnes!" ans ten Canada Judge banged the hammer, ans noded, "Yes, let us deel wif tis 1 at a tim, b4 teh procedings are 2 clutered." ans teh screen faded 2 blak.

Sew ten teh screen cummed bak, ans Drayden was at teh stand(A/N: There's no scroling up his body, becos tis is b4 Spirit Off Justine, lol). Canadain Judge sad, "Witnes, stat ur name ans profsion." ans he answered, "I am Drayden. I am teh Gym Leader off Opalusid City, ass wel ass it's mayer."

 **Wintes Testimony**

 **-Decive Witnes-**

"Archie is knot guilty. I said sew, thier4, it's canon."

The cort was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Canadian Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Order, ples! Tis case is now very cleer 2 me."

 **OBJECTION!**

Godot shooted, "Prove he wasn't guilty!" ans Iris replayed, "Drayden can be trusted, lock at his beard." sew Godot did, ans saw how sexy Drayden's beard was, tat he codn't counter ans he want "NNNOOO!" ans his mask exploded, sew tehy took him 2 teh court doctor. Canadian Judge banged teh hamer, "Wif Drayden's sexy beard, we can al agre tat he is corrct, sew I find Archie..."

 **NOT GUILTY!**

The crowd was lick, "YAY! YAY!" ans confetty appered. Canadian Judge banged the litle hamer 1 lats tim, "Cort ajorned."

Teh green text appered, saying 'Septemper 19, Distracted Cort, 10:09 AM, Defneat Loby No. 1' ans teh wining music played. Archie sad, "Thanks, Write Anything duds, ass wel as chick. U helped us confes, ass wel ass saved form flase accusings." ans Maxie agreed, "I agree. We wood lick 2 reward u wif a lunch, on us." ans every1 nodded. Sew tey went 2 Burger Barn, ans getted sum ramen. Apolo was lick, "I wasn't expecting tis 2 be on teh menu." butt Phoenix was lick, "Eat ur hambuggers, Apollo!"(GEDDIT! Lick teh funy comic on the internet!)

 **(But other in teh sky)**

Winston ans Diantha where in teh plane, ans flying 2 Japanfornia, butt wat tey din't no was tat a cuple off guys where up 2 no good. Tey where abot 2 start making truble in the neighborhood(GEDDIT!). Althou it wasn't a cuple off guys, it was juts Alita. She had steeled sum ant-air gins form teh Japanifona Army, ans shat teh Playne(GEDDIT!) sew it falled. Teh pilot screemed, "WE OUR FAILING AT A RATE OFF 5,000,000 KILLMETERS AN HOUR!(A/N: Killmeter is France 4 miles)" ans jumped owt teh widow. Winston ans Diantha picniced rely hard, ass teh pilat pauled owt all teh parashoots by acident. Tey huged each otter in scare, ans ten a rumble.

Teh plan was sidways, sew tey climed owt teh widow on teh upside. Tey where at Hazkura, ans teh wing off teh plane was stuk in teh clif at teh bridge. Sew tey climed up, ans climed threw teh ropes on the bridge. Tey runned 2 teh temple 4 help, but din't expect wat tey seed, ans standed in shok until teh necks chapter.

 **(Bak in Space Britain)**

Knot much had hapened in teh past chapters, butt ten sumthin hapened. Will Edgewurth, Key and Blakquil were searching Hide Park, sum water splashed onto tem, "Huh, tat was a weird ocurance. Muts be teh tide." sad Kay.

 **OBJECTION!**

It was...

...

...

...

...

QUEERKIS ABLA!

2 be cuntined!

A/N: Thanks 4 reding, ever1. I bet tis chaptre rely exitted ever1 who readed it. I rely licked teh Archie trail, ans teh logic I used 2 get teh god guys 2 win. I bet u oslo can't weight 4 teh fit wif Alba, ans finding owt wat Winston ans Diantha fond owt. I oslo haf a short stroy planed, knot prat of teh plot 4 tis story, sins teh short wil take palace atfer, lick Turnabot Birtday.


	15. The Ambushings

**Chaptre 15: The Ambushings**

A/N: Hay agan, gald tat u continue 2 red, evan thou it was obvios u wood, sins non off u wood want 2 miss teh epic develepings. I oslo juts cheked my stats thingy, ans tis is now longer ten Profesor Layton Vs Jack The Raper. I am sew proud I can writ tis much in a non-native langage. I bet tis chapre will push teh word cont abuv Kid Icarus Uprising 2.(I rely ned 2 finish tat stroy at sum pont, if only I had a plane on how Chapre 20 shod go) But tat's besid teh point, let's c wat teh prison escaping has chane-reacted in2 tis tim! (Oslo, CJ Fortun, I seed wat u sad abot tryin 2 ruin my image. U faled 2 ruin Jakkid, ans AnonymousMagistrate faled 2 ruin Barrylawn, sew y dew u thin u can ruin me?)

Edgewurth seed Alba, ans screemed "OH NO!" lick teh JoJo's Bazaar Adventure dude, sins he din't want 2 get in2 another overly long ans drawed owt Cross-Examination.

Alba evilled, "I finaly fond u, u medling prosecutor! I knowed tat geting Britain in2 space was teh prefect weigh 2 lure u in2 my trap."

 **OBJECTION!**

Edgeuwrth shooted, "But u din't dew anythin. The Space Britain was MatPat's plan!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Abla lolled al evul, "U don't no teh half of it! I bringed Britain in2 space. MatPat was 1 off my porns in tis deel. He mad teh anti-gravity thingy 2 mack Britain fly away." sew Kay respinded, "Butt MatPat sad he did it 2 arest us!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Abla expaned, "U naive grill. Din't u c wat a smug prick he is? Off corse he wood take credit 4 otter people's plans. I thot up teh paln, ans getted hem 2 help, sins we had a conmen gaol."

 **HOLD IT!**

Edgeuwrth questioned, "Sew, wat did Bill Hacks haf 2 dew wif tis ordeal?" ans Alba explaned, "Simple. He was easy 2 exploit. Promise a few smugled goods, ans he was wraped arond my finger. Wif hem under my controll, al I neded was sum smooth talk, a few bribes, ans bam, teh vote swayed 2 haf Britain leave."

 **SILENCE!**

Blakquil shoted, "Don't mack tis in2 sum overly long argueing! Let's juts fit!" ans sodenly, Abla jumed in2 a tre, lolling, "Try ans hit me now!" sew Blackquill want 2 teh tree, ans used his katana 2 mack an X shaped cut. He oslo swinged it sew fats, tat teh frictin mad teh tree go on fire.

Abla screemd "OMFG! NO!" ass teh fire climbed teh tree, ans burned hem, ten teh tree begined 2 fail, ans teh shacking cocked hem owt, sew he faled form lick 2,000,000 feet, ans was oslo on fire, ans he crashed in2 teh grund, and he died.

"Tat was anti-clmiatc" sad Blackqil. Key aded "Geass he was al talk ans no acton." Edgewurth continued, "I hop tat is the last plot twist 4 Space Britin. We haf 2 return 2 Japaniforna at sum tim."

(Bak in Japanifornia)

Winston ans Diantha standed in shok at who tey seed, it was...

...

KRISTOPH! Winston shooted, "But ur ded! Teh Pharoh's castle cellapsed on u!" ans Kristoph lolled, "Yes, tat is tru. But did u forget wat tip off temple tis is?" ans Winston sad, "I'm knot dum, tis is a spirit channel... WAIT!? UR BEEN CHANELED!?" ans Kristoph explaned, "Yes. Technicaly, I'm actully posesing sum medium. But it's teh same thin, rely." ans he sodenly floated bakwards, ans entered teh rom behind tem. "Atfer hem! yelled Diantha.

In teh necks rom, tey heared a speaker say, "Ah, sew u wish 2 sotp me. Wel, 1st, u muts get past teh Shitenou tat I steeled form April May." ans ten 4 sillyettes appered, ans 1 of tem went in2 colour, it was... **DOLAN TRAMP**!(A/N: I hat Donlad Turmp, I cal hem Dolan Tramp.) Winston went "WHAT!? How did u get hear?" ans Dolan Tramp eviled "Becos I am teh futur president off tis pathetic cuntry, ans wil get voted in!" sew Diantha replayed, "Knot if we sotp u form dong it!" ans slaped hem rely hard, ans it borke his check, sew he had 2 run 2 a hospital.

Tey want 2 teh necks rom, ans a speaker sad, "Knot bad, but tat was teh easy 1. Let's c u deel wif tis!" ans teh sillytes hapened agan, tis tim teh 1 tat truend colour was... ENOBY! Teh spearker lolled, "Now, I haf a powerful vampire on my..." but Enoby shooted, "NO! I won't let u controll me, u stupid f-cking ghost prep!" ans she waked owt.

Tey want 2 teh necks rom, ans a speeker sad, "Ok, wel, sins we din't evan c teh 3rd Shitenou in Chapter 5, it's tim 2 giv hem sum scren tim." sew teh sillyettes cummed agan, ans tis tim, teh coloured 1 was... I.M. MEEN! Meen lolled, "Oh look, wat clever... WAT!? U AREN'T CHILDREN!? YOU'RE BOF AT LEST 40! TEH GHOST DUDE LIED 2 ME!" ans his hed exploded and he died.

Tey entered teh finale rom, ans it was Flare Orange, wif a beg 'F' on the will. Ten teh lats Shitenou appered, it was... LYSANDRE! Diantha standed in shok, "I thot u where arested atfer asisting April May!?" ans he replayed, "Yes, butt I used a Jirachi 2 wish myself owt." ans Diantha facepalmed, "U haf sum bakup plan 4 ever Legendary, don't u?" ans he replaued, "Off corse I do. Wat tip off evul dud doesn't haf a plane 2 return?"

 **BATTLE!**

 **TEEM FLAIR BOS LYSANERD VS. CHAMPION DIENTHA!**

Sew tey begined teh fit by charging at each otter. It semed 2 be a hedbut, however, Dianta sodenly upercuted, ans it cached Lysander of-gard, sew he geted kocked bak. Winston ten runed 2 teh dore, ans begined lockpicking wil Lysande was distructed.

Lysanre ans Dianta begined 2 wrustle. Sodenly, she pinched hem in teh noose, sew he hedbuted. Dianha flyed in2 teh wal, butt geted owt, ans sodnely preformed a Id lick sum Pound Cake kik 2wards hem, ans het hem in teh stomack, ans ten stamped hem. Sodenly, Winston opened teh dore, ans tey escapped.

Tey arived in Kirstoph's lair, ans it was dark. Winston grabed his falshlite, butt ten Kristoph angryed, "YOU DARE BRING LIGHT TO MY LAIR? YOU MUST DIE!" ans he shat lighting form his fingers. But ten Diantha smirked, ans sent owt her Goregeist, lolling, "Ghosts are supper-efective on each otter!" ans ten Goregeist atacked Kristoph ans exorcised hem, ans he screeemed, "NNNOOOOOO! DAHLIA, TEH REST IS UP 2 U!" ass he faled bak in2 Hell. The medium waked up, "Were am I?" and Winston explaned, "U geted posesed by an evil dude, butt we exorcised hem." ans ten tey went.

(Bak in Space Britain)

Edgeworth, Blakquiil, ans Key decided 2 tak wif Scotland Yard, sew tey geted a bus. Teh bus was anonced by teh Get Rekt Dude(A/N: I was on a British bus last weak, ans he was announcing it), who sad, "Necks stop, Scotland YArd. Pls do knot fal aslep on teh trip, or I shal quikscope u awake, sins a scrub who fals aslep on a bus deserves tat!"

(Bak in Japaniforna)

Canada Judge was geting redy, sins April May's trial is in teh necks chapter. He cheked teh case file, butt it only had witneses, sins I haven't decided teh porsecutor yet, ans teh defence attorney is a surpirse.

 **2 be continued!**

A/N: Thanks 4 reding, I hop u enjoyed teh epic fits in tis chaptre. Their wil be moar fits in teh necks chapre, butt in cort form. BTW, if u haf an idea as 2 who teh proscutor shud be, ten tel me in teh reviews.


	16. Turnabot Reversel

**Chaptre 16: Turnabot Reversel**

A/N: Taking a brake form The Nuclear Turnabout, sins I want 2 writ tis trial whil I haf teh ideas in my hed. Tis trial will be reluy epic, ans it wil feture sum rely coal polt twists. I bet u won't b able 2 predict wat wil hapen tis tim.

Bak at Bluecrop, Dahlia piked up Kristoph's old Attorney Badge, ans gived it 2 sumbody, ans she tlod hher, "Now, I hop u do teh job wel. Remeber 2 lock legit, evan ass u lose. We can't haf a mistrial, ans giv tat b-tch a chance." ans ten the green text appeared, saying 'December 4, Distracted Cort, 7:30 AM, Coutroom No. 8'

he cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Canadian Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of April May." Ten the camera scroled 2 a chik wif red hare, wif a drill shaped part on the sid, warring a whit dress, ans he sad, "The defence is redy, ur horor." ans Canada Judge was lick, "Who mite u be?" ans the defence explaned, "I am known ass Beladona Gavthorne. I am newly qualify. I am quit confident in tis job." ans she did an arm-fold pose wif eyes closed, kinda lick Kahuna Oliva. Candian Judge was lick, "Ok, tis is an intresting case 4 u. I hop ur fine wif the weight off tis case."

At the otter sid, their was a dude wif red hare, ans a drill shaped bit, wearing a blu suit, lick the Sun and Moon Ace Trainers, ans Beladona shooted, "Hay, who teh f-ck is tis imposter?"

 **OBJECTION!**

The prosecutor respinded, "I am not sum mere Anodalleb. Surely u rember me, sister!" ans Beladona was lick "WTF!? Butt teh Blak Wid... I men, I nether had a brother!" ans the prosectuor ignored, "Ur honor, u may refer 2 me ass Ronin Gavthorne. I am the twin bother off are ecentric defender. I am fuly prepared 2 end tis case wif the only tru verdict. Now, 2 began tis batle off wits, I shell brig in Bailey Ifit, the bailif who arested the suspect, rite in tis very courtroom, 10 chapters ago."

Canadian Judge noded, "Ok, sew we haf hem giv his testimony..."

 **HOLD IT!**

Ronin continued, "I was knot finished wif my opening statement. Tis is gong 2 be a Mob Testimony, sins we haf a lot of witneses 2 many crims. Bailey wil giv us testimony on April May publicly disrupting proceedings in CJ Fortune's trial. We where oslo gong 2 haf Pearl giv testimony on tat, sins he was the target, butt unfortunately, he canot be located. As such, we will haf King Harkinian take his palace."

Canada Judge assed, "Ok, sew we haf 2 witnes sew far. Our their any otters?" ans Ronin answeared, "Off cores. Necks, their is oslo Police Chef Gumshoe, who bringed April May owt 2 testify at the CJ Fortune trial. Atfer tat, we oslo haf Photix Write, sins he was Death Noted by April May. Gumshoe wil oslo giv evidance off tat. Lastly, Ema Sky wil provide otter evidence, ass she is detective." ten the screen fade balck.

Wen it cumed bak, Baily, Phoeinx, Gumshoe, Ema, ans The King where their. Ronin assed, "May the witnes giv their name ans profesion?", sew 1 by 1, tey respinded, "I am Bailey Ifit, a bailif at tis court.", "I am Gumshoe, the Chef off Police.", "I am Ema Sky, a detective off the Crimnal Affairs Apartment.", "I am Phenicks Write, the most famos lawyer ever.", "Mah Bois, I am King Harkain, the monach of Hyrule."

 **Mob Testmony**

 **-April May's Crimes-**

Bailey explaned, "I was at the CJ Fortune trial. April May acused Pokemon Trainer Pearl of atacking her, ans begined an entire testimony abot it."

Phoenix sad, "I was leading the defence at Gaspen Payne's trial. The prosecution teem mad notes off their observings, ans Ema had hers stealed, ans replaced wif a Deaf Note page wif my nam on it."

Gumshow added, "A handwiriting analysis on tat page showed it was April May's handwriting."

Ema explaned, "I went in2 April May's mansion as part off a search. We fond a torture chamber, where Wacky Kitaki ans Machy Tobai where locked in."

The King added, "At CJ Fortune's trial, I ended the disruptive testimony."

Ronin stated, "Tat is wat are witneses haf expericned. Their are a lot off details. The amount off crimes makes defneding tis case a foalish endeavour." ans Fennekin cometed, "I would agree, and I've defended sum Krazy trials."

Belladona lolled, "Yeah, becos I can't notice the obvious lie!"

 **Mob Examination**

 **-Arpil May's Crims-**

"I was leading the defence at Gaspen Payne's trial. The prosecution teem mad notes off their observings, ans Ema had hers stealed, ans replaced wif a Deaf Note page wif my nam on it."

 **OBJECTION!**

Beladona delcared, "U getted Death Noted, sew u died! But u our obviously alife rite now, u f-cking lier!"

 **OBJECTION!**

Ronin smarted, "Mr. Rite was Life Noted by an unown person. As such, he cummed bak 2 life. Sister, if u wood take any off my advice, ten take tis bit: Please do resaerch on teh case b4 u actually try 2 denfed it." ans Beladona begined, "Don't tel me wat 2 do, u..."

 **HOLD IT!**

A vocs shooted form the crowd, "Let me help fil u in tat detale!" ans Dark Yagami appeared wif the witneses. Ronin assed, "Ah, sew u wood like 2 giv ur own testimony?" ans Dark replayed, "Only if u get my sister owt off prison." ans Gumshoe nodded, "Are investigations sugest she wasn't the criminal in the lab explosion, sew I'll get her paroll ass soon as the trial is other."

Ronin continued, "May the new witnes giv his name and profession?" ans getted the response, "I am Dark Yagami, a detective at the Crimnal Affairs Department." sew Canadian Judge added, "Ok, let us hear the testimony."

 **Mob Tisitmony**

 **-Life Note-**

Dark stated, "Ok, sew I went 2 cort sins I wanted 2 c the Gaspen Pain trial. The death off a former Chef Proscutor does impact the police, atfer al. Ether weigh, I bringed a Life Note wif me. I always want 2 bring sumthin wif me. I codn't bring my Royal Death Note, sins uit is been stoled. Photix sodenly droped other ans died. Iris shooted tat a Death Note page was used. Will she was yeling, I grabed the Life Note ans mad Phonix cum bak 2 live."

Phenix cometed, "Thanks m8."

Dark sad, "No porblem, juts dong the rite thin. I bet April May was teh 1 who steeled my Royal Death Note! I men, din't tey borke in2 her mission becos of evidecne sugesting it?"

Gumshoe added, "Yep, it was her handwriting on tat Death Note page."

Canada Judge nodded hed, "Tat does put moar prespective on the ordeals of Chapter 4. Sew, is are defence redy 2 cros-exam the witneses?"

Of corse, "sad Beladona."

 **Mob Examination**

 **-Life Note-**

"The death off a former Chef Proscutor does impact the police, atfer al."

 **HOLD IT!**

Beladona cometed, "It doesn't sem lick as much off a big deel." ans Drk replayed, "The Proscutor Ofice ans the Police our very closely conected. Lana served as a strong asset 2 crime fighting. Her role is evan moar impotent, sins she worked closely wif teh Police Chef off the tim." ans Gumshoe went, "Hm?"

 **HANG ON!**

Beladona ten assed, "Was tat impotent, Chef Gumshow?" ans Gumshoe answeared, "Yes, their was sumthin notable abot Lana Sky ans Damon Gant." sew Canadain Judge banged the hammer, "Wat is this info?"

Gumshoe explaned, "Wel, Gant was blackmaleing Lana. He pulled strings 2 mack her Chef Proscutor, ans use her 2 control the Proscutor Office ass well." folowed by Dark, "Oh, I do remeber heering abot tat."

 **OBJECTION!**

Ronin stoped tem, ans put hand owt, "Will I am sure u mite get facinated by tis topic, I bayleaf tat we where puting April May on trial." ans he slamed desk, "Their was nothing relayed 2 Lana or Gant in tis case! Sister, consider wat is gong on b4 u strat making lines off questioning!" ans Canadain Judge sad, "Soz, Beladona, butt bringing us off topic is knot sumthin we want." ans he gived her a 20% penalty!

"I men, din't tey borke in2 her mission becos of evidecne sugesting it?"

 **HOLD IT!**

Beladona assed, "Wat evience is their?"

Gumshoe cut in, "The Death Not page had her handwirting, u dope!"

Canadainan Judge declared, "Yes. Beladona, we can't haf such memory issues wif are lawyers." ans gived her a 15% penalty b4 banging the hammer, "Ass it stands, I don't think their is any reel porblem wif Mr. Yagami's testimony." ans Ronin nodded, "The accusing is a bit owt off line, butt I geass peeps do haf tat sort off knee jerk reaction bit.

 **HOLD IT!**

Belladona ten questioned, "Y is a detetive carying arond a Death Note anyway?" ans Dark smarted, "It's evidence. I haf 2 protect it, ans tey know tat I'm rely god at protecting things. The case it's used in is knot relevant."

 **HOLD IT!**

Belldona begined, "Butt how..."

 **OBJECTION!**

Gumshoe sad, "I am quit curtain tat it isn't. It is juts another case. Nothing 2 dew wif April May." ans ten he shruged his soldiers, "I haf given al the information I haf on tis case. I wood lick 2 get tat paroll sorted owt, ans get 2 work on otter cases." ans Canada Judge nodded, "Certainly. If u haf given al u can say, ten u may return 2 work." ans Gumshoe left.

Ema ten cut in, "May I make a suggestion?" ans Ronin sad, "If u belief tat the case can progres, ten pleas, mack ur proposal." ans she explaned, "I wish 2 give testimony on April May's torture chamber." ans Canada Judge nodded, "Knot a pleasant subject, butt 1 tat must be touched upon."

 **Mob Tetimony**

 **-Torture Chamber-**

Ema begined, "Ok, sew atfer the handwriting analysis, we entered April May's mansion. We choosed 2 split up ans serch the place."

Phoenix added, "Me and Ema where teemed wif Iris 2 find teh torture chamber. April May tryed 2 mislead us. She marked it ass a Chamber Off Secrets."

Ema continued, "Butt we weren't tricked, sew we entered. Machi ans Wacky where locked in their, ans locked rely pail. Tey muts haf ben in their 4 at least 2 days wen we arrived. Iris quikly pualed the lever 2 release tem. Tey where very hapy, ans maked out in celebration."

Ronin stated, "My condolances 2 teh afformed victims. Been traped in their wood be a horible experience. Did we get any info on y she had tem in their?" Ema stated, "No indicition off motive was fond. It is curently believed tat she did it 4 her own pleasure." ans ten Dark assed, "Did u find any info on my Royal Death Note?"

 **HOLD IT!**

April May jumped owt! She evilled, "Yes, sew wat if I steeled it? You can't live 2 tel anybody!" ans she grabed the Royal Death Note! Sodenly, she grabed a wired ball! It locked lick a Poke Ball, butt it was mad off bone ans had a button mad off blood! She throwed it, ans a shinigami cummed owt! It was lick a stragne ans crepy skelton, wif bandages arond the hed, ans it had 5 eyes tat keeped switching between gold, red ans purple. The 7 legs where al blobby, ans hanged owt lick octopus tentacles. Their was oslo a belt mad off solid 666 carrot gold. It had 4 arms, ans 1 off tem was mad off drugs.

The crowd was lick, "WTF IS TAT!? I THINK WE SHOD GTFO! WAT WILL HAPEN NECKS!?" ans ten another vocs replayed 2 tat last line, "Find owt necks tim!"

 **OBJECTION!**

April May lolled, "Their won't be a necks tim, knot atfer I do tis!" ans ten the Shinigami floated down at April May, ans it fused wif her! Shimaygami ten went al evil, "WARGH! ARHH! REERRR!" witch was Shinigami for "Now I haf teh Shinigami eyes sew I can red ur names, ans kill al off u!"

 **HOLD IT!**

Night sodenly runned in. She grabed a book, ans it was caled Magnet Note! She writed, 'Dark Yagami - Royal Death Note' ans the Royal Death Note flyed 2wards Dark. He sayed, "Thanks, Ngiht!" butt he codn't use it, sins April May was a Shinigami now, sew she was imune 2 been Death Noted. Sodenly, teh dores flyed in2 her face, ans she screemed form the impact, ans at the gap at the entrance was...

...

JUDGE! He waked in wif his giant warhammer, declaring, "Wif my concusion fixed, I am bak! Cout is now in season 4 teh epic battle against April May!"

Shimaygami used her drug arm 2 fire cokecane at Judge, but he used his warhammer and blocked it. Judge imeditaly did a Hadouken ans hit her in the face. Will she was hert, Ronin quikly jumped at her, and kicked her in teh chesty bits. Meenwill, Belladona runned away.

Shimaygami sodenly grabed hold off Canda Judge, ans rored al evil...

 **OBJECTION!**

Apollo jumped owt off crowd, ans his Cords Of Steal distrackted her, sew she droped Canadian Judge. She tryed 2 grab Apollo, butt he did an uppercut, lick he did wif Dolan Tramp, ans kocked the arm away. Bailey ten fired the bullets form his gun rely fast, butt she used her chesty bits 2 protect herself, sins tey where fake, ans the material mad the bullts bonce off. Ema ten grabed a test tube, ans throwed it 2 inflict poison on Shimaygami. The King grabed sum Dinner, ans throwed it at her, ans it burned 1 off her eyes.

Sodenly, she shaked, ans all the status effects where removed, ans she evilled, "URGH! BUO! HERGH! YYAAHH!" witch was Shinigami four "HAHA! You won't beet me wif such pathatic movs. Knot wen I haf power form my evil deel wif the Shinigami Devil, who is eviller then the normal Devil."

Bailey quikly shooted, "I have to kill fast and bullets too slow!" sew he grabed a crossbow, ans loaded 10 arrows in2 it, ans shat tem al at ones. 5 off tem where posion, ans the otter 5 where explosive. Tey hert Shimaygami a lot, ans mad her unable 2 think strate, sew she forgetted she cod heel. Night ten grabed sum spring shoes, ans jumped up 2 kik her in teh feces. It kocked her in2 the tall judge desk thingy. Canada Judge had thankfully escaped b4 it colapsed. Butt tat's knot al! He was wearing his Chuk Noris costume form Turnabout Spoopiness!

Shimaygami was lick "WHADFG! JAEDH! JUIAWE!" witch was Shinigami fore "Wat can a stupid dress-up dew?" ans ten Canada Judge pressed a buton, ans an spring-loaded boxing glov cum owt form under his bread, ans it knocked the Shinigami owt off her, ans it went 2 the sky, ten turned in2 a star. April May falled down, ans the impact mad her hurt, sew she codn't escape form the...

 **GUILTY!**

The crowd was lick, "YAY! YAY!" ans confetty appered, sins the evil chick was beeted. Canada Judge went bak 2 his desk, and gived the multi-part sentence, "1st, we will strap April May 2 a chare, ans palace it in fornt off a TV. She wil be forced 2 wach a 24-hour commercial breek. Atfer tat, we wil brig owt the Atari, ans make her play ET! Wen she wins tat sh-tty game, she wil ten be locked inside her own torture chamber, where we remove al the fake stuff off her chesty bits. We wil finaly end it by sending her 2 the Olympicks, sew she can jon the Hamer Throw event. She wil be the hammer! Should she atempt 2 escape, she wil becum my slave!" ans he banged the litle hamer 1 lats tim, "Cort ajorned."

The green text appered, saying 'December 4, Blucrop Billding, 11:45 AM, CEO Ofice' ans ten Dahlia begined talking, "Sew, did u defeet April May, my deer Belladona?" sins Beladona was her daughter form the Black Widow Virus! Belladona sad, "She became disruptive, ans attmepted 2 murder ever1, sew I escaped, butt she getted defeeted, ans was fond guilty." ans Dahlia lolled, "Now the only chick who cod be eviler ten me is gong! If only Krissy where hear." ans ten Beladona interupted, "Tat's knot the most intresing part. The proscutor was a dude anmed Ronin, who locked lick me, ans clamed 2 be my twin bother." and Dahlia was lick, "ONO! Tey're on2 us!" ans Belladona assed, "Who?" butt ten the green text appeared, saying 'December 4, Japanifornia Police, 12 PM, Criminal Afairs Apartment'.

Ronin was taking wif Ema, ans she sad, "Thanks 4 al tat work. I new the cloning machine wood cum in handy." ans Ronin replayed, "No porblem. I am glad tat u did the work. I enjoyed messing wif tat evil chick you cloned me from." ans Ema assed, "Do u think u mite continue prosecuting?" ans Ronin replayed, "Off corse. We ned 2 defeet criminals sumhow." ans Edgeworth arived, "An excelent choice, Ronin. Wif a shortage off non-corupt porsecutors, we ned al the help we can get." ans Ema sad, "I am always glad wen a clone finds their own calling. Everbody needs their own identity atfer al." ans ten Ronin went wif Edgeowrth 2 get an office.

 **2 be continued!**

A/N: Tat was a rely fun chapter. I enjoyed dong Mob Testimony agan. I hop tat u oslo had fun reading it. I haf 2 admit, I am slitly stumped now. I'm knot sure what Photix ans frends can do. I haf planes 4 Space Britain ans Ronin thou. Don't wory, I shod think off sumthing will I contine 2 write The Nuclear Turnbout.


	17. The Chase

**Chapter 17: The Chase**

A/N: Hi agan guys. I ned 2 mack an impotent annoucment hear. Tis story is cumming 2 an end. Knot in tis chapter, butt I hop 2 son writ the finale. Sins I am writing moar off my otter fics, I thin tat I shod get tis done at sum pint. I haf sum grate plans 4 the final batle. I thin mayb Chpater 18 wood be a god number 2 stop on, sins my final chapter idea wood follow up quit well 2 tis chapter.

Sum hobos in Space Britain where sitting at a bin, burning the stuff in it. Sodenly, Edgeworth falled in2 the ally, hiting the bin and sending the fire flying al other the palce. "Well, tis is a disapontmint 4 a dud wif such a reputation." sad Guy in White, who was teh 1 tat throwed Edgeowrth their.

Edgewurth geted up, and pauled owt his sword, "Wel, now u haf pushed me 2 my Edge(GEDDIT!)" and runed at Guy in White. He cached hem off gard by dong a soldier barge insted off swinging sword. Edgewroth truned hem arong, ans smacked hem wif the flat end off the sword. "I say, tat was a splendid mov, evan if it was on me." cometed Guy in White, not realising tat he had falled on the fire. Edgeworth used the fire 2 heat up his sword.

"GAH!" screemed Guy in White ass the fire burned hem, and he runed away. Edgeowrth chased hem, and tey ended up at Lock Nes, were Guy in White was gong 2 jump in2 water and put hemself owt, butt the monster was on her eeveening swim, sew Guy in Whit runed away, butt ten decided 2 put hemself owt, and runed back at teh water, butt ten the monster scared him, sew he runed away, but ten he runed back 2 put hemself owt, but runed away becos off the monster. Edgeworth faceplamed, and decalred, "Let me mack up ur mind 4 u." and smacked Guy in White, and the heat form the sword mad Guy in White decided 2 jump in2 water.

The water quikly heated up, and the monster angryed, "Whose mesing wif my Lock?" and she seed Guy in White, and ten growled, "U can't mess wif my water. Now u'll got it!" and ten Guy in White runed away. The monster chased hem, and ten Edgeworth blocked the exit, sew Guy in White codn't escape. He runed bak at the water, and dived 2 try and hid, butt the heat mad the water evaporate, sew he wasn't hidden. The monster was lick 10 tims moar angry wen she seed tat, and ten she grabed Guy in White, and ate hem. Butt he was covered in sweat, sew she had 2 spit hem owt. Butt tat wasn't the end, sins Guy in White landed on the C4 he had in his pocket, witch ten exploded form the impact, and he flyed away screemed, "I'M BLASTING OFF ALONE!" and he turned in2 a star.

Edgeowrth was smart enuf 2 no tat staying arond wif an angry Lock Nes Monster wood be a bad idea, sew he runed off 2 Scotland Yard. Kay was alredy their, and assed, "Hay Edgey, wat taked sew long?" and Edgeowrth explaned, "Tat guy who bombed the bus chased atfer me. I lured hem 2 Lock Nes, and mad hem tick the monster off, sew she dealed wif him." sins Edgeworth doesn't curse. Key cometed, "Wasn't their 2 off those duds?" and Edgeowrth cometed, "He din't chase me. Geass he had another agender. BTW, haf u seen Blackquill... HOLLY BLANK! Tat must b wat the other 1 is dong. He's chasing Blackquil."

Elswere in Scotland, Guy in Black was waking arond. He walked past a Tardis, witch wasn't, becos it was a reel Police Box. Sodenly, it opened, and Blackquil was insid, wearing full samurai armour. Guy in Black was lick, "WTF is tat!? Y does f-cking Tardis haf tat posesed amour form sh-tty game Clock Tower 2!?" ans Blackquil waked frowad, ten begined charging up sword, sew Guy in Black screemed, "F-CK TAT!" ans runned away. Blackquil chased hem.

 **(Bak in Japanifornia)**

Ronin waked in2 teh orifice, ans noted somethin ood, "Mr. Edgeowrth, isn't tis ur oface?" ans Edgeowrth was lick, "No it isn't. I don't haf 1." ans Ronin was lick, "WTF!? Butt ur the chef, u haf an office!" ans Edgeowrth respinded, "Oh, stupid force off habit. I geass my cover is blowed." ans he ripped off his musk! Ronin yeled, "I CAN'T BAYLEEF IT! HOW COD TED TOENAIL HAF TRICKED ME LICK TIS!" ans Tonail was lick, "I gues my disgise thingy worked beter then I thinked."

Ronin angryed, "I won't let u get away wif tis!" ans posed badass. Epic music lick in Streets of Rage beginned playing, sins they where gong 2 fit!

Ronin runed frowad, ans Tonait baked up, but was 2 slow, sew Ronin cached up, ans pinched hem in the face, ten uppercuted him in2 air, ans kiked him ass he cummed bak down. "Sew, tis is the power off cloning..." cometed Tonal, ass he runed frowad wif detenter, ans tryed 2 wack Ronin, butt he catched it, ans tey tryed 2 paul it owt off each otter's hands, sort of lick a reverse arm wrustling.

"HA!" yeled Ronin, ass he snatched it, ans ten wacked Tonat wif it. He keped it up, butt ten Tonal put up hand 2 bolck, ans the button pressed wen it hit. The desk blowed up, ans Tonarte juped on2 sum off the flying pieces, and grabed a gun, "My secret wepon!" he lolled, ass he taked aim, butt ten Ronin sodenly kiked, ans a splinter flyed up, ans jabed Tonail in his man-thing! He screamed rely loud, ans droped the gun, and falled off the debris, slaming in2 the floor. He begined 2 recovre, butt Ronin grabed gun, and shooted him down. He tryed 2 get up again, but Ronin shot agan. Tis happened 4 moar tims. Ten wen he tryed 2 get up, Ronin was owt off bullets, sew he throwed the gun, ans it explode form gunpowder, and ten Toate flyed in2 bookcase. The books falled on hem, butt he had hit the secret Steal Samurai shelf, sew he was only hit by manga, and knot hurt.

Ronin grabed a pies off the borken desk, ans used the borken edges 2 stab Tonel. He scremed rely loud agan, ans was now bleeding form chest. Tonail sodenly grabed, ans charged Ronin wif it, and sticked hem 2 the safe. Tonail grabed another detnater, ans pressed it, witch mad the safe explode, and it send Ronin flying in2 bookcase, butt becos off emergency, the secret passage opened. Tonate was lick, "What!? Their was a secret!?" ans chased hem in. Ronin laffed, "U wil regret folowing me hear!" ass he hided in darkness, ten grabed Toate, ans throwed hem down the fireman pole, ans ten slided down after him. Tonate landed in car park head-first, sew his helmet protected him, butt he was stil unable 2 fit any longer, sew Angel Star appeared, ans arested him.

 **(Bak in Space Britain)**

Guy in Black was stil trying 2 ecsap Blackquil, butt he keeped appearing in fornt off him. Sodenly, Guy in Black kiked the armour, ans hurt his foot. He codn't run, sew Blackquail smacked hem wif katana, ans Guy in Black screamed, "F-CK U BLACKQUILL! I WIL GET..." but he turned in2 star, ans codn't finish.

Blackquil arived at Scotland Yard, "Sew, u mad it hear safe, Edgeworth-dono." ans Edgeworth sad, "Of course. No fools are gong 2 prevent are process. We shud tak wif the chef, ans explan everthin tat has cosed Space Britain." sew tey went 2 c Chemley ans arrange a meeting.

 **2 be concluded!**

A/N: Tis was a rely fun chapter. I rather enjoyed writing Guy in Black and Guy in White, who are form Barrylawn, if u din't no. I oslo thin tat fit between Ted Toenail ans Ronin was rely fun ans exitting. My necks plane is 2 make sum progress on Kid Icarus Uprising 2 agan, ass the dude planing 2 spork it has received my motiveaction 4 it. I especialy won't want 2 leve tat story hanging.


End file.
